I'd Do Anything For You
by three kowtows
Summary: **2.24.02: CH 14 UP!!** Videl finds out a secret about Gohan, and blackmails him into fighting in a tournament! Will they become more than friends throughout their experiences together? G(h)/V Fic! Plz R/R, thx to those who do!
1. The Great Saiyaman, To the Rescue!

I'd Do Anything For You: The Great Saiyaman, To the Rescue!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ's not mine!! Well, hey, I wish it was but ya know... *sigh*.. Anything that's not related to DBZ however is probably mine. I don't know if I've used any original stuff in the fic so far but I'm saying it just in case!  
  
Author's Note: This is my *first* DBZ fic. Well, it kinda is - it was the first one I posted. I just decided to revise some of it to make it look nicer and stuff, and to fix some errors. Yup! So, on with the fic after I post a quick key:  
  
[ message ] = Change of places as in scenary, location, etc. I won't use this very much, but it's still here!  
::* message *:: = A character's thoughts. You should be able to guess whose they are, from what's being said and such.  
"message" = Normal talking. This is where everyone rolls their eyes and says "Duh"! I know, I know, I just felt like stating the obvious.  
~*~ = Kinda like the end of a mini-section within the chapter.  
  
This is rated PG-13 for language, and some brief romance stuff. Not that bad, you hentais! As in cute lil kawaii thingies.. *Cough*. You'll see. The only biggie is the bad words!  
  
Enough warnings, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
I'd Do Anything For You  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan looked down onto the papers on his desk.   
  
So boring...  
  
The professor's voice drawled on and on, lecturing to the 50 or so students about the history of the landscape. Nearby, a girl slipped out of her chair and fell down with a soft *thunk*, snoring, while on the other side of the class, a long-haired boy started hitting himself in the forehead with his text book. The dullness of the room was suddenly broken by a loud beeping. The professor continued talking in a monotone, used to the sound of Videl's cell.  
  
Videl blinked then yanked a small cell out of her bag and flipped it open.  
  
"Videl here. What's the problem?"  
  
This was followed by a few 'mm-hm's and 'I see', Erasa turning her head to watch her quizzically as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay. I'm there."  
  
The raven-haired girl flicked the phone shut and shoved it into her bag. She swiped it up and ran down the steps to stand by the door, waving to the professor while speaking quickly that she had to go right away, there was a hold-up at a nearby bank. The professor nodded.  
  
"I understand that your community service comes before your schoolwork. Go on."  
  
The girl pivoted and ran out the door, her hair flying out behind her. Gohan raised his eyes slowly to watch the door as the sound of her footsteps echoed in the corridor...  
  
The Great Saiyaman will be there soon enough. Jeez, that sounds so cool!  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma grabbed Trunks by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Stop it!! Goten, put that down.. right.. NOW!!"  
  
The spiky-haired boy blinked, dropping the vase immediately, letting it smash on the floor, and staring up at his friend's mother while Trunks stayed suspended in midair, struggling vainly to escape his mother's grip.  
  
"How many times do I hafta tell you!! No training in the living room, go outside!!"  
  
"Aww, jeez, Mom.."  
  
"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!!"  
  
Trunks and Goten soon found themselves being flung out the door into the front yard. Blinking, they turned to look at each other, then burst into giggles.   
  
Trunks turned his head back to look up at Goten's cloud, Cirrus, a smirk forming on his lips as his friend continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
Well, at least I got to practice using household appliances as weapons *once*...  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan slipped up onto the stairs, then out onto the roof. It was hard to get out of class this time; he had a reputation of asking to use the bathroom then never coming back. He ran behind the large building then pressed a button on his wristwatch, a large grin forming on his lips.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman, to the RESCUE!"  
  
With a flash of blinding light, the son of Goku was covered quickly with a helmet, cape, and armor. Posing, holding his right arm up at a steep diagonal and his left arm the opposite, he pulled them in forming an X in front of his chest.  
  
"Defender of the innocent, upholder of justice, I am... the Great---- Saiyaman!!"  
  
With that, Gohan turned and leapt off the railing, soaring through the air while grinning widely.  
  
That sounded soooo good!  
  
~*~  
  
Videl clicked a few buttons, changing the helicopter to auto-pilot. She leaned out the window, looking down below, several stories - Three men were standing outside of the bank, more were probably inside. Surrounding the entire building were several police cars, all with their lights flashing, the officers hiding behind them, guns loaded. The police captain had said that there were hostages inside, probably about 30 or so customers, and about 20 employees. Smirking, she turned, flicking another button that would leave the helicopter suspended in midair until she summoned it by remote control. Grabbing a rope, she threw it outside the door and latched it to a hook behind her. Grabbing onto it firmly with gloved hands, Videl vaulted down out of the copter onto the roof of the bank, landing carefully.  
  
Time to kick some ass.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan sped through the air, searching the ground below.  
  
Where the hell did she go..??  
  
A sound of screeching sirens reached his ears, along with the yells of obviously nervous police.  
  
"Release the hostages!! Release them, and we'll let you go by!"  
  
He looked down, squinting his eyes to stare through his visor to the ground below. Ah, there they were. It was obvious that Videl was there, by the hovering yellow helicopter stationed directly over the bank. A rope was extended from it...  
  
She's already in.  
  
Gohan sped down, almost becoming a blur before he quickly phased out, reappearing standing on the rooftop. Leaning over, he peered down through the skylights. There were armed men all around, hostages in one corner, hands over heads - but where was Videl?  
  
There was a sound of firing guns and a loud yell of fury.   
  
"Get outta my way!!"  
  
The Great Saiyaman ran around the skylight to look through it in a different direction. The raven-haired girl was in the midst of basically beating the crap of several of the thugs in the lobby room. She slammed her fist powerfully into the single crook left standing and floored him, then ran past his falling form into the room beyond. Gohan gasped slightly as he looked into the room beyond the next.  
  
She has *no* idea what she's going to be up against!  
  
~*~  
  
Goten yelled gleefully as Trunks charged at him and he flipped to the side, easily avoiding the attack. The lavender-haired boy snarled as he spun and stayed in midair, letting loose a flurry of punches and kicks at his friend and current opponent. Goku's son responded with attacks of his own, blocking each of Trunks with an arm or leg, not allowing any hits through.   
  
Wow, this is fun!!  
  
Bulma gazed outside the window at the two boys. She felt silly yelling at them to not train in the house, considering it was Vegeta's main priority to make his son better than Goku's own. But they always managed to find another way. She turned, turning her head to the side slightly as she heard the TV switch from it's usual quiet talking to a loud urgent voice.  
  
"There's a bank robbery on 43rd street. Hostages are inside along with workers, each fearing for their lives. A large gang is refusing to release them and has yet to release their conditions. More on this later."  
  
The woman turned, blinking as a picture of the bank was shown.  
  
What was that on the roof? It looks like... like...  
  
She gasped as realization hit her.  
  
Gohan!!  
  
~*~  
  
The spiky black-haired boy slammed a fist into the skylight, shattering it easily as he leapt in. Several men turned their heads upwards towards the intruder, then quickly let loose a volley of bullets. Gohan flipped to the side in midair, avoiding them easily.  
  
"Drop your weapons, you fiends!"  
  
Speeding down, he spun, grabbing two guns with each hand and twisting them together. He dropped them at the feet of the gaping robbers and then turned to the last armed man in the room. He phased, then reappeared behind him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. The crook gasped, and skidded backwards, slamming into a nearby wall as Gohan's fist connected with his chin. Gohan than flipped again, landing two kicks on the two standing men's chests. They too fell into the walls, landing alongside their fallen comrade. Gohan dusted his hands off and walked forward, then leapt into the air, flying through the open door.  
  
::*Videl, wait up!!*::  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
First chapter all up and stuff! So, did ya like it? Or no like? Your call on that! Please review to tell me your thoughts and any suggestions. Ja!  
  
Notice: The chapters will eventually begin to get longer than this. Seriously, trust me on that! 


	2. I'm Gonna Find Out What You're Hiding, S...

I'd Do Anything For You - "I'm gonna find out what you're hiding, Son Gohan!"  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing works anymore! Blackmail and bribery suck. So much for tempting Akira into handing over DBZ.... ::*wanders off muttering*::  
  
Author's Note: This is me defying Drew's hatred for DBZ! ::*evil grin*::  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
Speeding down, he spun, grabbing two guns with each hand and twisting them together. He dropped them at the feet of the gaping robbers and then turned to the last armed man in the room. He phased, then reappeared behind him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. The crook gasped, and skidded backwards, slamming into a nearby wall as Gohan's fist connected with his chin. Gohan than flipped again, landing two kicks on the two standing men's chests. They too fell into the walls, landing alongside their fallen comrade. Gohan dusted his hands off and walked forward, then leapt into the air, flying through the open door.  
  
::*Videl, wait up!!*::  
  
~*~  
  
"Kiiiiiya!!"  
  
The daughter of Hercule jumped in midair and spun, hitting one of the thugs square in the nose with the heel of her foot. He landed with a grunt, and blacked out. She landed, still in a defensive stance as she scanned the room for any other possibly opposement. None.  
  
::*I warned them.*::  
  
Smirking, she walked forward, then paused, hearing the soft sound of feet behind her. Videl bent down slightly, then suddenly flipped backwards, yelling as she did a twist in midair and ran forward, aiming a punch directly at - Saiyaman??  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl's fist, taken by surprise.   
  
::*How could she hear me?...*::  
  
Videl glared up at his visor, panting slightly with annoyance.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here?!?"  
  
::*Because I was worried about you...*::  
  
"Because, ma'am, I am the protector of the defenseless, destroyer of all evil.. Great---- Saiyaman!!"  
  
He flipped backwards, then switched quickly into a post while standing in a horse-stance, hands turned in at a straight angle over his head.  
  
The girl sighed, slightly agitated, but decided to accept his presence, reluctantly.  
  
"I don't need your help!! Just stay here and get those that filter out, I'M going in for the kill!!"  
  
Before Gohan could respond, she turned and ran through the two large doors, shoving them open. He started after her, then stopped, thinking quietly. Making up his mind, he ran after her. She *might* need his help, just in case...  
  
His heart thumped within him. She didn't even realize how much he cared for her. She didn't even know that he was two people, the same... Or did she?  
  
~*~  
  
Videl turned slightly, noticing that that Saiyan guy was following her.  
  
::*Huh, what is it about him...*::  
  
She smiled slightly as she continued forward, looking ahead. She'd deal with him, after she finished with this operation. After all, her job did come first, didn't it?   
  
A large burly man suddenly ran in front of her and turned, staring at her with a gaping mouth and surprise showing in his face. Recovering, he lifted his two handguns and leaned back, aiming them both directly at her. With a yell, he starting shooting off several rounds.  
  
Videl smirked and ducked down as she placed a single hand on the bank's tiled floor. Turning, so that only one hand and a foot touched the ground, she spun, sweep-kicking the robber's feet out from under him so that he landed with a loud crash. Standing, she put her hands on her hips as she looked at his fallen form.  
  
::*That teaches you for getting in my way.*::  
  
A burst of fire erupted from the far left, the wall exploding bits and pieces of stone across the room. Videl fell back with a cry and skidded on the glassy surface, her arms held up in front of her face defensively.  
  
::*What the hell was that?!*::  
  
A large form appeared in the smoke of the debrie, dusting himself off of any remaining pieces of stone. He turned slightly, staring at the girl staring dumbfoundedly at him, and laughed quietly, his eyes becoming slits as he eyed her.  
  
"So... Is this the one who has been attempting to destroy my plans,"  
  
Videl stepped back, trying to push down the nervousness forming within his stomach. She raised both hands and clenched them into fists, and hardened her muscles.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!!"  
  
::*Damn, I don't even sound confident anymore...*::  
  
The man laughed again. Turning slightly, so that she could see his face, he leaned back, locking his fists together in front of him. Smirking, he jetted backward into the air, a large ki blast forming within his wrists. A cry of hatred echoed throughout the near-emptied halls of the bank, and the blast exploded from his hands to speed forward towards Hercule's daughter.  
  
::*....Shit.*::  
  
Videl slammed to the floor, narrowly missing the heart of the blast. The edges of the power hit her forcefully, throwing her back into a wall, slamming through part of the stone. For the first time in months, possibly years, she felt the pain and fear of being overwhelmed. Gasping, she opened an eye slightly, squinting to look upwards through the debrie at her opponent. He wasn't even tired...  
  
::*I....I've lost??*::  
  
Sighing inwardly, her head fell back limply on her form.  
  
::*I've let daddy down.*::  
  
The man's laugh echoed as he turned, walking out of the building, the men that remained standing following after. The money was theirs', and they had shown the city that a new time had come.   
  
~*~  
  
Cursing, Gohan ran forward. He had turned for just one second..!! And then she was gone, lost down one of the many halls that branched out from the main corridor. He stopped, spinning around, confused and angered at himself for letting such a stupid mistake trip him up.  
  
::*What the...?!*::  
  
A sudden blast of light erupted from a room several paces ahead of him. Gohan fell back, shocked, as the heat and intensity of the powerful ki was felt within him. He stood, slowly regaining his balance, as the surprisingly strong sense of ki left as abruptly as it had come. Swaying, he stumbled forward, and then catched himself on a wall as the building moved strangely. The presence of many was gone, only one remained..  
  
::*No.. Videl!*::  
  
The Great Saiyaman shoved his feet off the tiled floor and jetted into the air, slamming through a wall as he entered the room from where the ki had been before. One wall was completely destroyed, bits of rubble flaking off from the remenants of the ceiling. Another wall, to the far opposite, was slightly pushed into, as mark scarring its surface. Below it was a pile of marble and glass, a form covered partially with the debrie.  
  
Gohan phased and reappeared kneeling by Videl. He lightly touched a finger to her mouth, wiping off the blood that trickled from it. Leaning down, he gently pried her loose from the effects of the destruction, trying not to hurt her more than she already was. She was breathing, but injured pretty badly, he just didn't know how much so..  
  
The son of Goku held her cradled in his arms and slowly stepped out through the back way into the open. He couldn't let the police or others see him, they would question him, hold him back...  
  
He lightly pressed off from the ground and soon was soaring through the air, all the while holding Videl closely to his chest.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma muttered underneath her breath as she arrived at the doorstep of Chichi's house. The walk that was meant to relax had become a race between the boys and the woman, who had been trying to keep up. She leaned on the side of the threashold, panting, as Trunks and Goten ran in circles in the front yard excitedly.  
  
"Erm.. Need a drink?"  
  
Chichi smiled sheepishly at Bulma as she pulled the door open, leaving the boys outside. The blue-haired woman nodded breathlessly and plopped down on a chair in the kitchen, resting her head on the back of her palm. Too tired to talk, she started waving towards the television.  
  
"T*pant*...tu-*pant pant*-turn it on!!..*pant*."  
  
The black haired woman nodded, slightly confused, walking over to the small set and flipping it on quickly. It was already on the news station, that was just about the only reason she had the television on anymore, and the bank was shown, police running around outside as hostages were questioned.  
  
"..and then they were gone! Just like that, and I never saw that Hercule's kid come out..."  
  
A reported shoved the microphone closer to the previous-hostage's mouth.  
  
"..saw that Saiya-whatever guy, you know? He was in there, I didn't see him come out, either..."  
  
Chichi blinked once, realizing all at once what had happened and why Bulma had come without calling her first. Muttering, she turned and stomped off into the living room, leaving her friend alone in the kitchen. Trunks' mother raised her head, watching as Chichi left, understanding.  
  
"And he told us he wouldn't leave school like that again."  
  
A shout of excitement sounded from outside.  
  
"Gee, bro! I didn't know you were doing anything super today, can I come next time? Huh, Gohan?? Can I, please!"  
  
Goten was jumping up and down, obviously overjoyed to see his brother home early from school. Trunks was also running circles around the older boy, happy to see him.  
  
Gohan stepped forward, trying hard to force a smile as he brushed quickly past the two younger boys, walking forward through the open door, still holding Videl. Chichi rised when she saw him enter, angry at first, but her face soon softened to worry as she saw what he was holding protectively.  
  
"She needs help... ki blast..."  
  
Bulma ran out of the kitchen and gently pried Gohan's fingers loose, drawing Videl's form away from him and began walking up the stairs to the bedrooms. Chichi nodded to her son, understanding, and ran up the stairs after Bulma.  
  
The spikey-haired boy remained alone then, still in his costume. Sighing, he slipped down onto the couch, falling asleep, pressing the red button on his watch as he came to rest on the cushions.   
  
He'd just have to wait.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl shook herself awake, startled out of a restless sleep. She was still drousy, she didn't even know where she was.. She didn't even recognize it. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she stared at her surrounders, confused by everything she saw. The only thing she really recognized was a bookbag that hung from the corner of a doorknob, and a form that slept awkwardly in a chair next to the bed...  
  
"Gohan..?"  
  
Slipping out of the chair and falling to the ground with a thud, Gohan woke up, hitting his head on the floor. Muttering, he rubbed his head with his hand and stood, embarassed, looking over at the girl before him. Blinking, he managed a smile.  
  
"You're okay! Gosh, I didn't know if you'd ever wake up.."  
  
She caught herself staring.  
  
"How did I get here, why am I at your house, what happened to that guy and why aren't I dead, and where did that Saiyaman go!!"  
  
Videl demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
  
The boy blinked at the sudden onslaught of questions, hit off guard, and raised both hands defensively. He stuttered out a few 'uh's, trying to figure out a rational way to explain what had happened without revealing the identify of the Great Saiyaman.  
  
"Uh...gee, erm.. You know, I think you need some more sleep, really, you've been out for two--"  
  
"Tell me.."  
  
Videl growled slightly.  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
She sat up in Gohan's bed and crossed her arms, the look on her showing that she would not stop asking until her questions were answered.  
  
Gohan sighed in defeat, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand on her stomach, then realizing where he was, stood again, blushing. He scratched the back of his head with his hand, smiling nervously while laughing, slowly edging towards the door.  
  
Videl continued to glower at him and shook her head 'no', being completely aware of his attempt to sneak off. She leaned forward and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, yanking him down onto the bed next to her again.  
  
"I don't care where you sit as long as you tell me what happened,"  
  
She stated more calmly, but still with force behind each word.  
  
Goku's son sighed again, and spoke slowly, trying to explain what happened in what he hoped sounded like the words of someone else who told him.  
  
"...And he told me to watch you, since I guess he knows I know you..."  
  
He shrugged helplessly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Videl nodded slowly, not fully understanding everything he had said in a rush, but decided to let it go, noticing that sweat was starting to form on his temple. Nodding again, more quickly, she pulled herself further up and tried to hop out from the bed before she was stopped by a piercing pain that scored through her ribs and Gohan's extended arm that rested in front of her.  
  
"Mum said that you should stay in bed for awhile longer. You're still not completely okay,"  
  
Gohan smiled apologetically, then stood, adjusting his shirt.  
  
"I'll get you some lunch, okay? You haven't eaten for awhile, you must be starved!"  
  
The adolescent made his exit, leaving Videl alone to rest.  
  
The girl leaned back on the pillows, pulling her arms up behind her to rest her hands behind her head. She smiled slightly, a grin forming on her lips as her eyes slanted a bit.  
  
::*I'm gonna find out what you're hiding, Son Gohan!*::  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Blah blah blah!! Done with a few pages. Gotta make s'more now... Anyways!! I'll be done with the next one soon. Baai baai for now! ^-^ 


	3. What'd I Say?

I'd Do Anything For You - "What'd I say??"  
  
Disclaimer: Does everyone really need me to clarify the fact that I'm not Akira, and that I really have no relation to DBZ and its characters except for the fact that I watch it? Disclaimers suck!!  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, reviews are one of the things on my list of happy stuff! Yeah.. I'm a review junkie. Anyways, on with the story..  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
The girl leaned back on the pillows, pulling her arms up behind her to rest her hands behind her head. She smiled slightly, a grin forming on her lips as her eyes slanted a bit.  
  
::*I'm gonna find out what you're hiding, Son Gohan!*::  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan ran out of the room and through the hall, oblivious to the racket he was making. He kept his eyes to the ground and ended up crashing into Bulma, who was on her way to his room, and fell over backwards.  
  
"Gohan!!! WATCH IT!!"  
  
Yelled the woman as she almost toppled over, dropping several of the towels she was carrying in the process. Gohan flipped up and ran in front of her, catching each one of the towels, still folded, and placed them back on the pile that she still had in her arms.  
  
Bulma nodded to him while brushing her bangs out of her eyes, and continued down the hall as the boy slipped past. Grabbing a door by its handle, he used it to flip to the side then jogged into the kitchen.  
  
He slid on the tile with his socks and skidded to a stop by the counter, tapping it nervously as Chichi eyed him suspiciously. He turned his head, noticing the already-made breakfast sitting on a wooden platter and grabbed the entire thing, turning to run back through the hall.  
  
::*What in the name of Dende is going on with that boy?*::  
  
~*~  
  
Videl opened her eyes to see Gohan standing in front of her again, this time carrying a platter covered with food. He grinned as she raised her eyesbrows in surprise, then placed the tray in front of her then sat down in the chair next to his bed, watching her eye him warily.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?!"  
  
The adolescent coughed, not realizing she had noticed, and began stammering as he pulled nervously on the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Me? You? Nononono!! I wasn't staring at your beau---Ahh!! Arrrgh!!"  
  
The daughter of Hercule blinked and leaned back slightly, wondering why he had gotten so panicky over a fairly simple question. Leaning her head to the side, she looked at him oddly, then began to eat, deciding that she was too hungry to care.  
  
Gohan watched her cautiously, taking occassional glances at her when she seemed to be preoccupied. There was something about her that he really liked, he couldn't explain it.. Too busy thinking, Gohan realized too late that he had kept his gaze on her face for too long.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!"  
  
Videl screamed at him, throwing an apple at his face. The fruit bounced off his forehead and he jerked back, falling off the chair for the second time that day. Sitting as he rubbed his head again, he looked over at his companion, a look of hurt showing in his eyes.  
  
The girl seemed satisfied that she had gotten his attention, considering that she had been asking him why he was looking at her like that for the past five minutes while he had continued to stare at her face. The satisfaction soon turned to a slight form of confusion; she didn't realize that he'd be so .. sad about that. Videl tried to shrug it off, reminding herself that the Satans didn't have any time to feel sorry for their actions, especially when those actions had to do with anything physical.  
  
::*But he looks so upset...*::  
  
"I'm...sorry?..."  
  
Videl stopped in the middle of the sentence, not liking the fact that she had said that just because he had gotten hurt when she had yelled then thrown an apple at him. He was a guy, she was a girl, he should be able to handle things like that! Considering that he hadn't flinched at all when he had gotten punched by that guy in the face awhile ago....  
  
Gohan nodded slowly, and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, trying to avoid any eye contact. He mumbled quietly something that had to do with using the bathroom then stood, leaving Videl alone again.  
  
She watched him leave, then slowly started on the food again. If she wanted to ever talk to him anytime soon without looking like a sick monkey, she'd have to get her strength back.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan slumped out of his room back through the hallway, this time dragging his feet slightly. He came to a stop in front of the kitchen counter and placed both elbows on it, resting his chin on his hands. Chichi turned from drying one of the dishes to watch him, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"What's wro--"  
  
Her question was interrupted by a loud squeal as Trunks and Goten raced in from outside, slamming into a closet door as they flipped each other one time after another. The older son of Goku remained standing, looking half-dead as they rampaged through the kitchen, tipping pots over and whipping pieces of food at each other. Within seconds, the boys were gone outside again, their screams of delight echoing through the now quiet house. Gohan sighed softly, his eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing.  
  
Chichi stepped in front of him and started waving her hand in front of his face, first gently, then frantically. Realizing that wouldn't be enough to break him out of his chance, she huffed irritably, and grabbed a pot, placing the empty part over his head. In her other hand she grabbed a wooden spoon, then started whamming the spoon into the pot.  
  
"ARRGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan jumped up, hitting his head into the pot, then slipped backwards, falling. Chichi stopped her assualt on the kitchenware and placed it back on a shelf, glancing over at him calmly as she gestured to him with her finger.  
  
"Gohan, we need to have a talk."  
  
"I could've gone deaf!!"  
  
"Really, dear, you know that wouldn't have happened. Don't you argue with me!! Sit, and spill it."  
  
The adolescent grabbed a stool and sat sulkily on it, leaning on the table.  
  
"It's about that girl, isn't it? You know, I don't like her type, throwing themselves all over you!! I only tolerate her because you seem to like her--"  
  
Gohan glared at his mom, not feeling any better at all.  
  
"Her type?? She's not like anyone else, she's completely different, and she's not even interested in me!!!"  
  
He caught himself and added cautiously,  
  
"And who says I like her?!"  
  
Chichi looked over at her son, whose head was bowed as he seemed overly interested in his wristwatch. She nodded knowingly, then smiled, deciding to give him the benefit of doubt.  
  
"Of course you don't. You might as well go on outside and check on Goten and Trunks, I don't want Vegeta coming over here with complaints anytime soon."  
  
Gohan nodded, then wandered outside. He tried to get a look of enthusiasm for his brother and friend as they greeted him jubiantly, and continued on to play training games with the pair.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Gohan stretched, sitting up from the couch in the living room. He yawned and scratched his eyes lazily with both knuckles, then stood, scratching his messy hair. The boy shuffled to the kitchen, grunting a greeting to his mother, who nodded perkily in response as she continued to flip the pancakes over the stove. Grabbing one of the pancakes, he stuffed it in his mouth then grabbed the tray that was always ready in the morning for Videl.   
  
The adolescent Saiyan wandered slowly down the hall, yawning all the way, and finally came to where Videl was staying. He knocked on the door, heard her yell an okay, then walked in. He was so used to the routine that he didn't pay any thought to it.  
  
Looking up, Gohan blinked his eyes open to stop and eye Videl warily. They hadn't really spoken too much after the incident with the apple, it just seemed too weird... And now, it appeared that the girl's health was restored. Gulping slightly, he nodded and mumbled his usual greeting and turned to walk out, but was stopped by Videl, who walked in front of him, blocking the door.  
  
"You can't avoid me forever, you know."  
  
Stretching an arm to the side, she leaned on the threshhold of the door, watching him as a half-smile spread across her lips. Gohan shifted nervously, trying to not raise his head to look at her. He cocked his head to the side, pulling his hand up to scratch it uneasily as he tried to laugh in what he hoped sounded natural.  
  
"W-w-w-what d'ya mean, Videl? I'm not avoiding you!! Nono.. not at all... heh..ehh.."  
  
Gohan moved to the side, trying to get past Videl, but she moved also, watching him suspiciously. He moved again, to the opposite edge, and Videl continued to move with him. The girl sighed and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, then screamed at him.  
  
"I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU AND YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!!!!"  
  
Goku's eldest son stepped backwards, startled, and tripped over a pillow that had been left on the ground. He grumbled, standing back up as he dusted off his pants. Ever since he had gotten an interest in a girl, he had been falling over a lot more than usual. He slowly raised his head and locked eyes with Videl, sheepishly shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his orange pants.  
  
"Look... I'm sorry about that apple thing. I didn't think you cared enough to get upset about that."  
  
The Saiyan straightened up, then nodded, a smile slowly forming.  
  
"Great, then!!"  
  
Videl hugged a surprised Gohan lightly, then pulled away, staring at his cheek for several seconds. A look of triumph appeared over her face, and she turned and started to walk off. She stopped several steps away and turned, however, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him closer to her.  
  
"Might want to check up on that cut, Mr. Great Saiyaman,"  
  
With that, she jogged off happily to do a bit of training outside, as Gohan remained behind, a look of bliss changing to horror.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan grabbed the back of his head with both hands, yelling his frustrations at the top of his lungs. Turning, he almost slammed a punch into a wall --  
  
"SON GOHAN!! IF YOU EVEN TOUCH THAT WALL, YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY OF MY DINNERS FOR A MONTH!!"  
  
He yanked back his hand, gasping at the close call, then paced through the hall, annoyed at his stupid mistake.  
  
::*How could I do anything so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!! But.. she was so...*::  
  
The Great Saiyaman, his identity exposed, leaned against a wall as a dreamy look appeared on his face. Videl didn't realize the effect she had on him, did she? Was it so obvious that she was going to take advantage of it? He shook his head and grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
  
::*Might as well train to try and get my mind off things.*::  
  
~*~  
  
Videl spun halfway in the air, landing a powerful kick on a large bag that was suspended from a tree branch. Turning to the side, she pummeled it with a flurry of punches, then flipped, kicking the bag upwards, the branch creaking with each renewed attack. Finally, after all this time, she had proved her suspicions were right.. Gohan, I knew it! It made everything so much easier...   
  
Hercule's daughter's thoughts were broken as she felt two arms hook under her shoulders and lift her up effortlessly. With a surprised squeak, she started to struggle vainly, muttering threats and curses under her breath.  
  
"Don't you ever try to see who you're attacking before you attack them?"  
  
Gohan grinned mischieviously as Videl turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him, trying to surpress a laugh.   
  
"Oh.. yeah?? Try me!!"  
  
Videl kicked her legs back up, hitting her opponent firmly in the gut as she used the momentum to flip out of Gohan's grip. The boy cocked an eyebrow, and then stepped back, crossing his arms. The girl flashed a smile and ran at him, jumping to the side as he lazily threw a punch at her, then countered with a punch of her own directed at his gut. He grabbed her fist, intercepted the attack easily, then spun, launching a kick to her head. Videl's eyes widened and she ducked, then kicked out both of her feet, taking Gohan's feet out from under him.   
  
The Saiyan caught himself as he started to fall, and phased out, reapearing behind Videl as her fist slammed into the grass, where his chest had once been. Gohan grabbed her by the stomach and yanked her down as he took her by surprise. Laughing, Videl attempted to get out of the chuckling Saiyaman's grip, but ended up not being able to even loosen it. The two fighters relaxed, Gohan almost forgetting to release his tight grip around Videl's stomach until she started tapping on his arm. Videl turned her head up to look at Gohan, and smiled slightly, a bit of puzzlement showing in her expression.  
  
"So.. Why did you go from sad to pissy to happy-go-lucky so fast? I thought it was just my family that had the mood swings."  
  
The adolescent breathed out, leaning back against the tree that had been used for training for so long. He looked down at the sky blue eyes that were staring back up at his own, then returned his gaze to the peaceful surroundings of his home that he had grown to love.  
  
"I...I dunno. You apologizing helped. Then when I got upset about you finding out about the Saiyaman thing, I realized you would've found out eventually, whether it was me telling you or you yanking my helmet off during a fight. Besides, I'm sure.. at least I'm pretty sure.. You're not going to tell anyone, are you..?"  
  
Those eyes turned up to stare at him again.  
  
"Well, you know, last time someone found out, they blackmailed me, and, you see, I had to date them, but it was a nightmare, I don't think she liked me, then she dumped me because I was talking to you, after the fire, you know, when you thought I was Great Saiyaman, I mean, when you thought I was me, but you didn't know I was me, and I found out that she thought my secret was that I wear Teddy Bear underwear, not that I--"  
  
He stopped talking; one, because he was babbling, and two, because Videl had burst out laughing as soon as he mentioned the Teddy Bear underwear incident. Blushing a deep red, he tried to keep a look of normalcy about him as he turned his head to the side, rubbing his temple absent-mindedly. The girl chuckled for a short while longer, then sat up, watching him as a smirk crossed over her face.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Saiyaman doesn't want too many people knowing his identity, right?"  
  
Gohan stared at Videl for several seconds, then groaned, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. It was going to happen again!  
"You're not going to make me date you, are you?"  
  
He mumbled, pretending to be upset about the prospect of going out with her but in reality was pleased.  
  
Videl snorted, trying not to laugh.   
  
"Of course not!! I want you to enter in the World Martial Arts tournament. No fight is good enough until I have some challenges, and I *know* you won't be easy to beat!"  
  
::*So a real full-blown fight is what she wants? Great... I guess that means that date's out.*::  
  
"..And!! The second condition is that you teach me how to fly. Got it?"  
  
Gohan nodded sulkily. The flying stuff wouldn't be too hard, but he'd have to get his rear into gear if he wanted to be any match for the competitors in the World Martial Arts Tourny. He had been slacking off in his training recently, due to schoolwork, Saiyaman, and girls. Yes, girls; he had hardly understood them before he came to Orange Star Highschool, and he still didn't after a month or so of learning, even though they flocked to him. Sighing, he shook his head, watching as Videl leaned back against the tree, a smirk still visible on her lips.  
  
The Saiyan turned his head up, looking through the branches of the tree, past the leaves to the sky.  
  
::*They really are almost like Videl's eyes, they really are almost as blue...*::  
  
A sigh came close to escaping his lips, but he stopped, not wanting to have the girl he had been dreaming about for the past several weeks on his case. He couldn't believe that Videl could possibly have the same feelings for him that he had for her, it was hard enough to believe that she even *talked* to him. Videl suddenly stood, and started walking to a clearing, throwing out a small capsule in front of her that exploded into her helicopter.  
  
"I just remembered - Daddy won't like the fact that I've been gone for so long, he's probably already having fits. He probably thinks I'm with a *boy*,"  
  
She muttered irritably, starting to climb into the front seat of the 'copter,  
  
"But you were..."  
  
Gohan commented, standing up and starting to walk towards her, brushing the dirt off his pants.  
  
Videl turned and looked at him, an amused look crossing over her face.  
  
"Not like that. What he thinks I'm doing is probably out of your league."  
  
With that, she hopped into the front seat of the helicopted and slammed the door shut, a smug look on her face as she pulled back on the gears. Gohan gaped at her as the yellow machine slowly pulled itself up, then jetted off towards Orange Star City. Out of his league? Well, sure, he was a bit naive, but out of his league?! The Saiyan turned and trudged back up to his house as Chichi leaned out the window.  
  
"LUNCH TIME!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
The training of Videl had been hard enough, then Goten wanted to learn how to fly, also. It wasn't too hard to train the young Great Saiyan how to hover, and he took it on his own from there. Videl's training, however, took considerably longer, and it was a week and several days before she was at the level that Goten had reached by day two of his training.  
  
Gohan scratched the back of his head lazily with an outstretched hand as he watched Videl and Goten soaring through the air, Videl concentrating on completing difficult flying formations, Goten whooping as he screamed  
  
"Goten is a biiiirdie!! Goten is a biiiirdie!!"  
  
Videl slowly floated down, landing easily, and brushed her long hair to the side. Gohan eyed her warily, then stepped up, talking in a quiet, cautious voice...  
  
"Um.. Videl..."  
  
The girl turned her head, her expression lighting up slightly.  
  
"You know, you should, um.. cut your hair,"  
  
He mumbled carefully, trying not to upset her temper for saying something that she could interpret as insulting. Instead, her eyes sparkled slightly and she brushed back her hair slightly with one hand.  
  
::*Maybe.. He likes girls with short hair? Then I'd have a better chance with him.. Right now, it's hard competing with all those other girls who throw themselves all over him..*::  
  
"You know, because it'll help you in fighting, I mean, girls with short hair, uh.. I..No difference to me, y-you know?"  
  
The girl blinked, drawn out of her fantasy and glared at Gohan. She turned and was about to pull out the capsule that held her helicopter when she remembered the ability that she had just come close to perfecting. She turned and shot a dirty look at Gohan, yelling  
  
"You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know?!?!"  
  
Then turned, shoving powerfully off the ground with both feet, leaving a bewildered Gohan alone, who scratched his head, confused.  
  
::*What'd I say??*::  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Rah!! The third Ch. is all up. Fourth one is in the making. Coolness. Out for now.  
  
Notice: I'll probably be entering this story [when it's complete!] in Mystic Dragon's Gohan/Videl fic contest. If any of you guys want to enter, just check out her "With You" fic that's in the DBZ section [it's a Gohan/Videl fic.. Big surprise there, huh? *wink*] Alrighty? Alllllright! 


	4. Hercule is a Big, Bad, Jerk!!

I'd Do Anything For You - Hercule Is A Big, Bad, Jerk!!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine!! Argh!! These disclaimers are killing me.. ::*joins a support group against disclaimers*::  
  
Author's Note: Hmm!! Hope people like this chapter.. And I kinda need help on an idea.. Check the end of the chapter for it!! [After you read this chapter, of course! *wink wink*]  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
The girl blinked, drawn out of her fantasy and glared at Gohan. She turned and was about to pull out the capsule that held her helicopter when she remembered the ability that she had just come close to perfecting. She turned and shot a dirty look at Gohan, yelling  
  
"You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know?!?!"  
  
Then turned, shoving powerfully off the ground with both feet, leaving a bewildered Gohan alone, who scratched his head, confused.  
  
::*What'd I say??*::  
  
~*~  
  
Videl landed quickly on her balcony and ran into her room, past the large opened doors with gigantic windows to throw herself on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, curling up into a ball as she sniffed slightly, her eyes becoming watery. The girl sighed, rubbing an eye with the knuckle of her right hand. No point in crying over Gohan...  
  
A roar exploded from the lower level of the mansion that Videl and her Father lived in.  
  
"VIDELLLLL!! WHERE IN THE NAME OF SATAN ARE YOU!!"  
  
Muttering, she pulled herself off her bed and tried to make her appearance as normal as possible. She yanked open her door and screamed back down in reply,  
  
"I'm in my room!!!"  
  
The sound of stomping feet could be heard on the stairs.  
  
::*Great. Juuuust great. He's coming up to yell at me, probably about boys. This day just gets better and better.*::  
  
The looming figure of Hercule appeared in the doorway of the large bedroom. He scratched his unshaven face with an abnormally large hand then tightened the small belt on his robe, then roared at Videl, who stood defiantly in front of him.  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BOYS!!"  
  
"That they're bad and they just want to rape you,"  
  
She muttered in response.  
  
"CORRECT!!! That Gohan boy is JUST like all the others!! A fake outlook, so-called sweetness, boy oh boy, that little shrimp is in for it if he--"  
  
Videl's patience vanished, along with her ability to control the volume of her voice, her ki level, and any possible rationality within her.  
  
"Gohan is the sweetest, gentlest, nicest and least-perverted boy I know, you know nothing of what you're talking about, I bet you don't even train, you're lazy and overconfident and a braggart and YOU ARE STUPID!!!"  
  
Videl gasped for air, after finishing the long run-on rant that she had somehow managed to scream in pure rage and fury at her Father. She raised her head to glare at him directly in the eye, and then realized she had gone just a little too far.  
  
With a hoarse shout of fury, the so-called Great Hercule pulled back his arms and spun, smashing his fist into a wall. The wall wasn't too much damaged, but did acquire a few fist marks and lost some paint that chipped off. He then turned and stomped down the stairs, raging and screaming about how he was going to make that "disgusting little maggot" pay for corrupting his daughter's mind. Videl simply turned and walked back into her room, carefully closing the door behind her, all anger released with one, simple, long, sentence. A small thump sounded from outside her window, and she leaned back, looking outside curiously. A shadowed form stood outside, and the quiet sound of knocking echoed throughout her room.  
  
The girl stood and crept towards the two doors, opening one of them slightly. She gasped in surprise as she recognized the figure that crouched outside.  
  
"Gohan..? What are you doing!!"  
  
She hissed, narrowing her eyes as she remembered one of the reasons for her outburst. The Great Saiyaman managed a nervous smile, then asked, fearing rejection, if he could possibly step inside.  
  
Videl moved aside and let Gohan into the room. She watched him, trying to keep a look of annoyance and anger about her, but involuntarily felt her features soften as she watched him creep in. He looked so adorable to her at times like this, when it was obvious that he was nervous and had possibly felt the remorse of guilt.  
  
Gohan turned and looked at her, his eyes widening slightly as he noticed the redness about her own eyes.  
  
"She's been crying, or at least come close to it,"  
  
He breathed, hardly believing that one of the things he said could have possibly had anything to do with the hurt that was visible in her expression.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
Her voice came out cold and emotionless, just as she had wanted it to sound. She didn't want him to know that what he thought meant so much to her; at times, she had a hard time believing that she could possibly have any type of feelings for a guy at her school.  
  
"I..I.."  
  
His voice came out a stutter.  
  
::*Great, here I go again, sounding all geeky.. No wonder the other guys at school call me that when they think I can't hear them.*::  
  
"Videl, I'm really sorry. I don't know what I said that bothered you, but you know, I really never meant to hurt yo--"  
  
His apology was cut short by a loud stomping of feet on the stairs, again. Apparently Hercule had come up with a retort, and wanted another round of arguing with his daughter.  
  
Videl gasped and grabbed Gohan by the hand, shoving him outside.  
  
"Go, if daddy sees you here, he'll kill both you and me!!"  
  
Gohan stumbled outside, catching himself on the railing, and turned quickly.  
  
"Videl, I like yo--"  
  
The two doors slammed, almost hitting him in the face, as the sounds of yelling and screaming erupted from within the girl's bedroom. Gohan sighed dejectedly, his shoulders slumped as he turned, slowly pushing himself off the ground to hover in the air.  
  
::*Well.. at least she won't think I'm some stupid loser who loves her..*::  
  
The quiet noise of air brushing past a body were barely audible in the orange light of oncoming dusk.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sighed as Chichi poured her a third cup of coffee. The boys had tired her out enough to last a few weeks, and the worry over Gohan being out for so many hours wasn't helping. She raised her head to look over at Goku's wife, Chichi, Gohan's mother, seeing the lines of worry on her face. Bulma sighed a second time.  
  
::*If that boy doesn't get here pretty dang soon, he'll have a *lot* more to worry about than his love life!*::  
  
The door opened slowly, and Gohan, shoulders still slumped and eyes downcast, shuffled in. The two women eyed him suspiciously, Chichi almost speaking up to question him on his wherabouts but was silenced by Bulma, who shook her head as she mouthed, "girl problems", to her friend. Goku's wife nodded, understanding, and turned back to her cooking.  
  
Gohan stepped into his room, slowly pulling the door shut behind him. He stopped, looking around sadly. Videl had stayed in it for almost a week, and everything seemed great for only about one day in total of those seven other days. Everything was great when he was staring at her, until he got caught, then when they were outside training, until he had somehow managed to insult her looks.  
  
::*I really don't understand girls at all...*::  
  
A sigh escaped his lips and he flopped down on his bed, finally able to sleep on it for the first time in several days. He would've been glad to have continued sleeping on the floor, couch or chair though, if Videl was still at his house...  
  
The boy stood, walking back outside to look for Goten; he needed to train for that tournament, and he was sure that his little brother would be happy to be his training partner.  
  
~*~  
  
"Videl, I never want to hear about you and that boy again, ya hear?! And I never want you to be with anyone from the Sons', you got it, girl?!"  
  
Videl stomped out of the room then ran upstairs, into her own bedroom. Her father had commenced to, in the past few hours, to ban her of using the phone, going to friend's houses, any possible interaction with the "male species", and most of all, from that "wimpy piece of crap" Son Gohan. He had done all of this with a considerable amount of screaming, which came from both sides, that left his daughter with a headache and a feeling of not being able to hear anything.  
  
Satan Videl sighed as she grabbed her bags from a chair that stood next to her bed, and then turned, almost slamming into one of the two men who Hercule had hired to follow Videl around, making sure she didn't try to defy his bannings. The girl growled slightly, shoving past the two men who were clothed in business suits with shades and jogged downstairs to walk outside. She needed to lose those two freaks.  
  
Without any warning, she jetted forward at full speed, running to catch up to a car that had droven past. She grabbed onto the side of it and hopped onto the back bumper, turning to wave at the two hired men, who had, after several seconds of shock, ran after her, yelling in panic.  
  
::*It wasn't too hard to ditch them for now, but at school...*::  
  
Her thoughts trailed off as she decided to focus on keeping her grip on the back of the truck.  
  
  
  
Videl ran up to Gohan, panting slightly. The men were surely going to arrive pretty soon, and they wouldn't exactly be pleased with her after she ran off on them.  
  
"I..*cough* I can't talk..*pant*..."  
  
Gohan looked at her, an inquiring look on his face. Whatever she was trying to say, he couldn't exactly hear, over the racket those guys over there were making.  
  
The adolescent girl spun, gasping as she noticed the two men had caught up, and were now in the process of finding her. With an apologetic look to her friend she sprinted away in the direction of her next class, a grimace appearing over her face.  
  
::*I'm never going to talk to him again at this rate!*::  
  
The saiyan blinked as he watched his current love interest run off at top speed, wondering what she was trying to say to him and what had made her leave so quickly. His question was soon answered as he heard the triumphant yells from the two men who had finally gotten out of the crowd of other teenagers, and were now running after her. Whistling, Gohan walked forward and stuck out his foot, watching with satisfaction as the first man tripped and went flying, the other following soon after. With a large grin on his face, Gohan turned and walked to his next class, ignoring the angry yells of the two men.  
  
  
  
Gohan walked up the stairs to the roof slowly, a confused look on his face. Videl had avoided him all day, and he'd tried to finish apologizing but she had, basically, run away from him. Maybe she didn't like him after all, and just wanted to know if he was the Great Saiyaman? He shrugged, bewildered, and more than a little upset. Being used wasn't exactly something he'd expected happening at Highschool...  
  
For the fifty-fifth time that day, Videl walked across his path, eyed him warily, then turned to jog off in another direction, those two men still following her.   
  
Gohan sighed, depressed.  
  
::*She could at least try to acknowledge my presence...*sigh*....*::  
  
He turned, pressing the red button on his wristwatch as he jumped into flight, holding both arms out behind him. All that he was interested in was training for now, since Chichi wanted the winnings of the city tournament.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman is off again."  
  
~*~  
  
"Goooooohannn!!"  
  
The teenage saiyan turned away from his little brother, who was giggling madly, and jogged up to the doorstep on which his mother stood.  
  
"I didn't know you got back from school yet! Where's that nice girl that you're going to marry?"  
  
Gohan gasped slightly, his face reddening.  
  
"Mom! I told you, she's just a friend!!"  
  
::*At least, I think she is...*::  
  
Chichi nodded slightly. Normally, she would've argued but it smelled like her tofu was burning, so instead she turned and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
Gohan blew out a sigh of relief; all he needed to push him over the edge was another lecture from his mom about finding a good wife, which she seemed to believe fit Videl's description perfectly. Except for the fact that she had been ignoring him for the past few days. And except for the fact that her father hated his guts. Of course, Chichi knew nothing about these two points, and Gohan wasn't planning on telling her.  
  
Goten ran up to his older brother, yelling excitedly, and yanked him outside. Time to train again, and again, and again...  
  
~*~  
  
"521....522....533....*groan*.."  
  
Videl, her head slumped as it rested on the palm of her hand and her eyelids barely open, was counting the stones that the balcony was made of.  
  
"545....564....wait... no.. Damnit!! Now I have to start over..."  
  
Everything had been an absolute piece of hell since Hercule had banned her from basically living. It was bad enough that Gohan probably hated her for ignoring him, and now she couldn't even spend any time with her friends. All that she was supposed to do anymore was eat, sleep, and train. Eat, sleep, train, eat, sleep, train, train, train, sleep, eat. The routine was getting dull, and it was going to continue on until the tournament. After that, it would change. Eat, sleep, study, eat, sleep, train, study, eat, sleep, study, train. Either way, it would be some of the most boring months of her life unless she somehow managed to get out of the groundment she had recieved.  
  
She had honestly had enough. The house was more like a prison than a large comfy living space. Compared to freedom, it was, in her opinion, a piece of shit.  
  
Depression hadn't really been something she'd dealt with before, and it felt strange feeling the pangs of sadness for what she percieved to be the silliest things. Not too long ago, when she had been looking out the window she saw a couple, the perfect couple, holding hands and smiling as they walked through the park. Her reaction? She burst into tears. Crying was something that she thought she had left behind after her mother left, but it had somehow come back.  
  
Videl stood up, walking out to the balcony. Who cared about counting stones anymore? Nothing mattered. Without noticing, she slowly breathed out a quiet sigh.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hehe!! Sorry if anyone thinks this one is a little short, I was gonna use a bit more but it would've had a weird chapter ending and this one's a little more interesting, ne? Well, it'll take awhile fer the next chapter to come out [sorry!!!!!]. It's just I've been working reeally fast and now I've kinda hit a dead-block, get it? And plus... *whispers* schoolwork is evil... If I really get workin', then I should have the next chapter out within a day or so!  
  
Notice: Weeeeelll.. What do you guys think I should do 'bout Herc? There are a few choices I have and I can't really choose.. I'll be kinda vague 'bout 'em so here they are:  
  
1. I can have someone fight him in the tournament. Yeah.  
  
2. He can be cool and nice and just let Vid do whatever...  
  
3. He can keep on being a stupid jerkhead and will have to be "persuaded"! This is close to idea number 1, but there's a slight difference; 1 would contain a fighting scene, and 3 probably wouldn't.   
  
I kinda doubt that 2 will fit his character, but hey!! It's a fanfic!! *big grin* So, if you have an opinion on this, post it in yer review. Jo tau. ^.^ 


	5. Entering the Satan Tournament

I'd Do Anything For You - Entering the Satan Tournament  
  
Disclaimer: ...Bah. If someone sues me for not having a disclaimer that doesn't explain that I don't own all this junk, then I'll punch them right in the nose!!  
  
Author's Note: Ummmm... This *definately* won't turn into a lemon!! If anyone wanted it to, sawwi ^.^;; but I haven't written one before, and I don't plan on starting up on them anytime soon [i'm an innocent 13yr old cali kid! whatta ya expect.] ::*covers ears with boths hands*:: INNOCENCE!! INNOCENCE!!!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
Videl stood up, walking out to the balcony. Who cared about counting stones anymore? Nothing mattered. Without noticing, she slowly breathed out a quiet sigh.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
~*~  
  
The tournament was only days away. Training had become a daily necessity, something that now came before schoolwork, socializing and, in the Son household, sleeping.  
  
"Aw, geez, Mom!"  
  
Chichi grabbed Gohan's blankets and yanked them off his shivering body. The teenager rose, with great difficulty, and turned, his squinted eyes staring at the digital clock.  
  
"It's four a.m.!"  
  
he yelped, immediately grabbing for his blankets and falling back onto the pillow.  
  
"What's your point!! If you don't get up this instant, mister, don't expect any food from anyone in *this* household!"  
  
Gohan sat up again, groaning.  
  
::*Mom knows how to hit it where it hurts,*::  
  
he thought as he stood sulkily, yanking on a pair of training clothes as Chichi walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. He soon was dressed and jogged out, deciding against awaking Goten to train with him. His brother would've enjoyed the outing, but otherwise, would've been too tired to be any help.   
  
Gohan threw a few lazy punches at the punching bag as he jogged by it, then slowly began to pick up speed to a powerful sprint, until his form eventually became a blur. He sped through a large field, then came to a rocky area, leaping from boulder to boulder. He soon came to a stop in the center of the mountains that had formed, a clearing in which he often enjoyed training in.  
  
Last time he had tried to train, Goten had managed to disturb him before he could practice any of his moves that most likely had gotten slightly rusty. He smiled slightly, cracking his knuckles. This time, any interruption would be highly unlikely.  
  
The adolescent stood, silently, eyes closed and arms hung loosely to each side. The ki level within him slowly rose until his hair began to grow slowly, changing from a midnight black to a burning blonde. The spikes in his hair grew higher, and his form started to radiate with heat and power. His muscles flexed slowly, then relaxed, as the level of concentration continued to increase.  
  
"Kiiiiiiiiiya!!!!"  
  
His eyes shooting open, he jetted forward, off the ground, speeding directly towards a large boulder that loomed over his form. Gohan slowly raised both hands in front of him, clenching them into fists. Twisting in midair, he leaped forward with an extra burst of speed and slashed through the rock, slicing it cleanly with his body. He spun as he exited the stone and watched as it slowly slid off its base, crumbling. Gohan's eyes quickly darted to the side, and he flew downwards, finding a new target.  
  
The Saiyan continued to do this for an hour, each time he sliced through the pieces of rock, leaving the lines where he cut smooth. With the final destruction of a large boulder, he slowly floated down, then landed, closing his eyes once again. The golden aura around his form vanished, and the spikes in his hair slowly became smaller and darker, until they were short and black once again. His eyes fluttered open as he stretched, yawning slightly. The workout had been a good one, and it was almost time for breakfast.  
  
Gohan turned and, deciding against running and jumping, flew back to his home. It was only nine in the morning, and Goten had finally woken up.  
  
"Hey, Gohan!"  
  
Goten ran outside, intercepting his older brother who had started to walk into the warm house. The smaller boy jumped next to him, waving his arms about excitedly.  
  
"Didja train? Mommy said you were training! I could hear you alllllll the way from here! Wow, you must be pretty tough!"  
  
Gohan mussed up his brother's hair affectionately, which wasn't too hard to do because it had a messy appearance all the time to begin with. The younger boy giggled, then ran inside, hopping into his chair. Chichi greeted the two as they came back in, grinning widely at Gohan as he slid into his seat. Looking up quizzically, he bent his head to the side.  
  
"What?"  
  
he inquired, wondering why his mother was looking at him so strangely.  
  
"That girlfriend of yours dropped by when you were out training! Said she was sorry that you weren't here, and that she'd see you at the tournament. She seemed awfully upset though. What's her name again?"  
  
"Videl,"  
  
replied Gohan absent-mindedly. Videl had actually tried to see him? But, if she was upset, it was a good thing that he wasn't home to see her, right? his mind argued fiercely, claiming that it's better to see her and to be yelled at then to not be yelled at but also not see her.  
  
Goten giggled again as he watched his older brother.  
  
"Gohan's got a girrrrlfriend!!!!"  
  
he shouted, then ran outside as Gohan jumped out of his seat to grab at him. Chichi glared at the both of them, shaking her head, then turned back to the stove, her expression changing from one of annoyance to one of interest.  
  
::*He actually forgot to argue with me on that one! Guess he has other things on his mind.*::  
  
~*~  
  
Videl and Gohan both slid into their seats just as the bell rang, Gohan staring at her in a confused manner as Videl tried to avoid his glance.  
  
::*She tries to see me one day, then the next she ignores me? I don't understand girls...*::  
  
The teenager sighed as he pulled a few sheets of paper and a pencil out of his bag for taking notes. The teacher took a deep breath, then began talking, not noticing as Gohan stared idly at Hercule's daughter, who seemed overly interested in what the lecture was about. Sharpener, who sat three seats down from Gohan, leaned forward as he put both hands on the table to glare at the boy. The Saiyan jerked back, surprised, as Erasa held her hand over her mouth and giggled. Sharpener leaned back again and smirked as he brushed back his flowing blonde hair and flexed slightly. The only one he wanted staring at Videl was *him*, not some scrawny geek who didn't even stand a chance.  
  
The class ended in an hour, once everyone had had their turn of falling asleep and getting yelled at. Students began to pile out of the door, some even being trampled over as the others made their mad rush to 5 minutes of freedom. Gohan grabbed Videl lightly by the wrist, gently pulling her back as Sharpener and Erasa left the room, followed by the teacher who announced that he was going to look for some textbooks.   
  
The Great Saiyaman looked around for the two suited men, unsure, then, realizing they were nowhere to be found, turned back to Videl. The girl was sweating slightly, nervousness being barely concealed as she looked up at the adolescent.  
  
Gohan felt a blush appearing over his face as he began to speak quietly, not sure if she would listen.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry if I did anything to upset you.. I never meant to, if I did, I mean. I didn't even know I did anything wrong.. You're one of the people at this school that I wouldn't want to lose a friendship with, but if you want to, I'll understand. It's all up to you, what you want to do, but as long as you know how I feel---"  
  
The sounds of clicking shoes was suddenly noticeable as it became louder. Videl broke eye contact with Gohan as she spun, eyes wide, then looked back to the blushing teen. She turned again, and ran out of the room, eyes becoming watery as she ran down the hall, the two hired men following her.  
  
"He tried to apologize to me when he didn't even do anything,"  
  
she whispered, a tear seeping out of the corner of her eye to slide down her cheek as she sprinted to her next class.  
  
~*~  
  
Now only four days were left before the day of the tournament. Everyone was talking about the contestants, and who they thought they'd win. At Orange Star High School, many of the students and several of the teachers were placing bets on who would get first, second, and third in the competition.  
  
"Hercule is going to fight!! Gee, I can't wait to see him in action!"  
  
Whispers from huddles of guys could be heard, as across the room the girls were discussing which contestant was the cutest. Gohan sighed and shoved another riceball in his mouth, chewing lazily. He was the only one at his table who wasn't talking or even thinking about the city tournament, his mind thinking of something else.  
  
A loud voice next to him brought him out of his trance, and he dropped his fifth riceball, startled.  
  
"Did you hear that the Great Saiyaman is going to enter?"  
  
A chorus of 'ooh's were heard as some of the boys turned their heads to look at the speaker, listening intently.  
  
"Yeah, this fight should be real good! The Saiyaman, Hercule, and Videl, all in one match! And who knows who else will enter, you know?"  
  
The talk continued on, progressing to those who entered in the past. Son Gohan picked up his bookbag, a frown appearing on his face as he threw away his trash.  
  
He had forgotten about Videl entering the match. Hercule's presence was undoubtable, and it wasn't too hard for him to decide what he wanted to do to the guy, but Videl..? Even though she wasn't talking to him, he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
He flashed back to several weeks ago, when Chichi had learned of him planning to enter.  
  
"You'd better win! We need the money, and we need it *now*!"  
  
Gohan shook his head, annoyed, as he remembered how he promised that he'd try his best. That meant that he wasn't to hold back any of his power when necessary, and that he'd go through anyone to get the win. And on that list of people who he would have to go through to get the prize money was Videl, and she was most likely going to get into the finals.  
  
"Great,"  
  
he sighed as he walked through the halls, heading to the library to do some studying. The thought of him going Super Saiyan on the girl wasn't a good one, the one of him basically being the destroyer of her pride being bad enough.  
  
He quietly opened the door to the library, shuffled in, then carefully closed it again. The librarian looked up at him, eyeing him behind large spectacles, then down again, accepting his presence. Gohan wandered into a room further back in the building, one where they kept several of the history books. As he entered the room, dust flew into his face and he coughed.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
A voice spoke out into the shady light, cautious. Gohan remained quiet, confused. Hardly anyone came to the back room but him, only because he was doing a project in history for extra credit.  
  
Everything was quiet for several seconds as the Saiyan stayed, poised to run, while the others who were further in the back were silent.  
  
"Alright, it was from someone further out. Go back to it..."  
  
There was a quiet click, then laughing. Gohan blinked, crept to the edge of a shelf, then leaned forward, peering past the corner.  
  
Sharpener and Idasa, a freshmen, were watching a computer as the light from the screen flickered over their faces. Gohan stepped forward, coming up behind them to peer at the screen. He immediately turned around, surprised, realizing that Idasa must've hacked into a lottery server, and were commencing to enter themselves in it several hundred times.  
  
"What in the hell are *you* doing here!!"  
  
Sharpener panted, infuriated. Gohan turned, a sweatdrop appearing on his forehead, then sliding off. Idasa and Sharpener were both gasping and growling as they stared at him, Idasa slowly standing and shoving the computer chair in as the blonde adolescent stepped forward.  
  
Without warning, the two teens lunged at Gohan, who jumped back. Sharpener fell in a heap as Idasa jumped over his fallen comrade, swinging a wild punch at Gohan. The Saiyan eyed them curiously, and moved easily to the side.  
  
The Great Saiyaman frowned, annoyed, watching as Sharpener and Idasa pulled themselves up and began to advance towards him again, arms raised menacingly.  
  
Once again, they attempted to attack, trying this time by kicking at him on one side, hookpunching at the other. All they succeeded in doing was making contact with each others' forms as Gohan ducked then scooted out to the side.   
  
Idasa fell into a cabinet, the files flipping out, and Sharpener fell backwards onto the ground, groaning as he rubbed his head where his friends' hand had made contact. Gohan smiled sheepishly, then walked out, deciding that studying could wait until later.  
  
  
  
Sharpener muttered under his breath as Idasa walked sulkily next to him. That kid who he had thought was a wuss before now posed as a threat in his attempt to get Videl to be his and in his reputation. Erasa told him several days ago that he was planning to enter the city tournament. Sharpener smirked, deciding upon impulse that he was going to enter himself, and slid a hand casually through his hair.  
  
Idasa was also planning to enter, and believed he was going to win himself. Even though they were fairly good friends, Sharpener planned on cutting no slack for the 15yr old that limped beside him.  
  
Sharpener flashed a grin as his eyes slowly narrowed.  
  
::*You're going down, Gohan.*::  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the tournament had arrived.  
  
Gohan slipped quietly out of bed, stretching and yawning as he grabbed for his wristwatch. Standing, he flipped the button and was immediately clothed in his Saiyaman disguise. Pulling off the helmet, he replaced it with a bandanna and sunglasses, sighing as he recalled the rules.  
  
"Rule no. 56: No armor of any kind!"  
  
He exited out of his room and headed for the kitchen, knowing that Chichi already had his usual breakfast as well as several other helpings already ready for him. His mother took tournaments that involved prize money very seriously, and had a strong belief in food playing a large part in fighting. Goten was already at the table in his seat, jabbing rice-full chopsticks into his mouth as he waved to his older brother.  
  
"'Ehlo, 'ig 'uhther!"  
  
Gohan grinned widely at Goten and sat down in the seat next to him, immediately grabbing one of the bowls of rice and chopsticks and began shoving the food into his mouth. Chichi yelled a greeting over the sizzling of the stove and Gohan yelled a good morning back, then kept eating. Soon, the food was gone.  
  
At this time did the Briefs family arrive. Bulma pounded on the door then turned, running back over to the large jet-like ship. Chichi, Gohan and Goten stepped out, Trunks running over to Goten to swing a playful punch at him which resulted in a training game. The Sons family piled into the ship along with the Briefs with a minimal amount of difficulty; they only had a hard time getting into the vehicle all at once, and then going out again to retrieve the two boys who had run a distance away.  
  
Bulma started up the machine and quickly directed it towards Android 18's and Krillin's house, every once in awhile turning to yell at Goten and Trunks for yelling too loudly. They soon arrived at the small beach house, and after they had exchanged greetings, Krillin's family joined the Sons and Briefs in the ship.  
  
"Gohan! How you doing, buddy?"  
  
Krillin waved joyfully to his friend as he entered the vehicle, 18 crawling past him into the ship. Gohan waved back, and was about to ask Krillin how he'd been doing when Bulma twisted around in her seat to glare at him, making him go quiet.  
  
"If you try to engage him in conversation when he's not in the damn thing yet, he'll stay where he is until you stop talking to him!"  
  
Gohan nodded sheepishly, grinning a white-toothed grin at his friend as he came in, then sat down.  
  
With a nod, Bulma started the ship up again and was off. Vegeta shifted irritably in his seat as the vehicle slowly picked itself up off the ground, then took off towards the grounds where the tournament was to be held.  
  
"This damn thing is so slow!! If we don't hurry up, the tournament will be over by the time we get there."  
  
His blue-haired wife rolled her eyes and slowly pressed the accelerator down more powerfully. They would get there soon enough.  
  
~*~  
  
They group quickly piled out of the gigantic machine that Bulma somehow managed to fit into a parking space at the tournament. Gohan looked up to the large sign in front of the first entrance to the tourney, and realized why Videl hadn't told him the name; in large red letters were the words "Satan City Tournament".  
  
Vegeta snorted as he read the title, Trunks doing the same. Goten simply giggled. The Z team moved into the outer courtyard, where the contestants registered. Already in line were a huge amount of contestants, each flexing their muscles to prove their strength.  
  
"I can bench press almost as much as Mr. Satan!!"  
  
piped out a voice from the crowd, which was followed by several 'pshaw's. Gohan turned to smile affectionately at his little brother and Trunks; it was comforting to know that they could probably bench more than Satan Hercule himself along with many of the other contestants out there.  
  
"Now will everybody *please* just stay in line, the wait shouldn't be too much longer! To your right, we're opening another registration table! Just please stay *patient*!"  
  
One of the many security officers continued to blare instructions over the loudspeaker as the crowd raised the volume of their talking to talk over him.  
  
Gohan turned, feeling eyes on his back and saw Sharpener, standing along with Idasa. The two smirked and waved sarcastically. Goten noticed this and he spun, putting both hands behind his ears and waving them while he stuck out his tongue.  
  
"NYAH NYAH NYAH!! YOU SUCK!!"  
  
he shouted as Trunks joined him, both giggling madly.  
  
Sharpener narrowed his eyes, his eyebrow twitching as he turned to ignore the two laughing kids.  
  
::*I'm gonna hurt that whole damn family!"  
  
Chichi shushed Trunks and Goten, telling them to be polite as the line slowly inched forward. Bulma and Vegeta were amusing themselves by arguing, while Android 18 and Krillin watched, half-interested. Gohan leaned back slightly, looking around for any sight of Videl. He knew she was around somewhere, but where, he couldn't guess.  
  
A reporter appeared next to him, suddenly.  
  
"Aren't you the Great Saiyaman?"  
  
he questioned, holding the mic up to Gohan's mouth. Gohan stammered, surprised, and managed to choke out a quiet 'hai'.  
  
"Oh! So how are you feeling about possibly having to face Hercule?"  
  
"I...I don't really know?"  
  
"Really! And what about other competition?"  
  
"..."  
  
Gohan blinked and the reporter moved away, annoyed. He shrugged, slightly, uncaring, and looked forward again.  
  
Finally, after half-an-hour of waiting, they reached the front table. A woman with red hair sat at the desk, and smiled brightly at the group.  
  
"Name!"  
  
"The Great Saiyaman."  
  
"Thank you! Here's your number!"  
  
The woman handed him a small slip of paper with a number that was somewhere in the hundreds on it.  
  
Gohan blinked as the woman turned to the next person in line, unfazed.  
  
"Name!"  
  
The voices droned on and on. Chichi, followed closely by Goten and Trunks, went to look for a seat near the front, while Bulma and Vegeta departed for the food and drinks, Android 18 and Krillin for the game booths.  
  
Gohan looked around, realizing that he was alone, then wandered over to the training area where the fighters were getting ready for the matches. He sighed, slipping into a chair in the corner.  
  
"So, when are you going to fight?"  
  
Gohan raised his head, recognizing the voice that replied.  
  
"I don't know! Chances are, I'll be in the later matches."  
  
The Saiyan gasped as he looked at her. She looked different; instead of the plain long white shirt and black shorts, she wore a white tank top with a lavender shirt underneath. What was most surprising, however, was her hair - it was cut short and was slightly spiked out.  
  
::*She took my advice in her hair...*::  
  
Gohan thought wonderingly, staring at her form, his eyes trailing over her hair to her eyes. She didn't seem to notice him, but at least she was there to begin with. The adolescent boy slowly twisted back in his seat, regretfully pulling his gaze away from her. He had a fight to concentrate on, emotions couldn't get in the way.  
  
He'd have to win at all costs.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Mmmmkay. So I got this chapter out.. ::*sweatdrop*:: I don't think it was so great, but.. cut me some slack!! I was really really tired, and partially hyper, so things might've come out kinda funny.. Argh!! Now I'm braindead.   
  
Moving on!! I really want reviews, I like having my ego boosted up a few notches! *wink* So if ya read, pleeease post yer opinions! Also, I think I only have like one thing about what to do 'bout Hercule.. More ideas? It doesn't just have to be the 3 ones I mentioned, it can be any other ones you think would be good.  
  
Notice: I'm trying to get in a few more fighting scenes, like I did in this chapter. After all, it's not just romance stuff, it's action/adventure toooooooo!! Okie. If you think I should have more fighting in them like this chapter [or more, even] or just less, tell me in yer review. 


	6. The Tournament Begins!

I'd Do Anything For You: The Tournament Begins!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ ain't mine. FTW!!! Gomen ::*sweatdrop*::  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took forever to get out, I've been working on a few other fics as well. Can someone say Zoids? I'll try to work more on this..  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan thought wonderingly, staring at her form, his eyes trailing over her hair to her eyes. She didn't seem to notice him, but at least she was there to begin with. The adolescent boy slowly twisted back in his seat, regretfully pulling his gaze away from her. He had a fight to concentrate on, emotions couldn't get in the way.  
  
He'd have to win at all costs.  
  
~*~  
  
"ARE WE READY TO SEE SOME FIGHTING!!"  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
"ARE WE READY TO SEE SOME ASSES BEING KICKED!!"  
  
The audience started to scream louder, increasing it's volume and intensity.  
  
"ALLLLRIGHT! HERE IS.... HERRRCULLLLEEE!!"  
  
Everyone stood, yelling at the top of their lungs as a large burly form made its way to pose at the front of the stage. He stopped and flexed, which was met with a scream of approvement, then bent down in another pose, arms held out to the sides. The crowd somehow managed to get louder than before; it was almost deafening in the large dome.  
  
Bulma and Chichi sat, side by side, sweatdrops forming on each side of their foreheads to slip down as their stared down at the arena, watching Satan Hercule with growing dislike. Vegeta smirked and leaned back in his seat as Trunks and Goten jumped over his legs to run back and forth, down the aisle, then up again, then down... Krillin occassionally clapped politely but then, looking around, realized it was unnecessary. Android 18 sat still, raising her hands slowly to cover her ears as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who *cares* about some hairy barbarian who claims to have beaten Cell!"  
  
yelled Chichi over the din to Bulma. The pink-haired woman turned, squinting her eyes and leaning forward.  
  
"What??! You have to talk louder!!"  
  
"I said, who cares about some hairy barbarian who claims to have beaten Cell!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh!!"  
  
After this, all attempts at conversation came to an end.  
  
[Inside the training room...]  
  
Gohan waited nervously for the start of the match. As soon as Hercule was done with his introduction, the fighters would have to line up in front of the audience, so they could view who would be participating. He turned slowly, viewing who he would be competiting with.  
  
A large, lanky man leaned against the wall, a fazed-out look in his eyes. Next to him, two short chubby men were talking, occassionally gesturing to the crowd outside. On the other side of the room was Sharpener, Idasa, and their gang of admirers. The two blonde adolescents flashed smiles and would occassionally bust out a pose, resulting in a squeal of delight from the girls and somes surprised grunts from the guys.  
  
The Saiyan turned back to watch the scene going on outside. Hercule had just finished with his opening statement, which was a loud roar, and the assistants were telling them to stand and line up in an orderly fashion.  
  
After several minutes of confusion, the two lines were formed and they all marched outside, spliting down the center to branch in opposite ways. The impact of the screams and cheers of the crowd hit them as soon as they took step outside, and many of the contestants waved as the announcer explained the levels they would go through to get to the finals.  
  
The contestants were soon ushered back inside, and seperated into pairs. Gohan looked to his side and turned away, scowling slightly. Idasa stood next to him, grinning widely as he thumped his fist over and over again into his palm.  
  
The fighters were called out, one by one, Gohan eventually lost track of who won and who lost. It wasn't too hard to tell - most of those who lost were carried off as they sobbed uncontrollably or were unconcious. One or the other.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman and Hayn Idasa---!!!"  
  
Gohan walked slowly outside as Idasa shoved past him to jump onto the platform, waving both arms around with fists raised as the crowd roared.  
  
In the stands, a woman stood as she screamed and pointed excitedly at Idasa.  
  
"That's my boy!! That's my Idasa!! Go win your mommy lots of money, sweetpea!!"  
  
she shrieked as Bulma's eyes narrowed. Thankfully, Chichi hadn't heard any of the cheering for the boy that she knew her son had had troubles with. Unfortunately, Bulma had. In response to the woman's cheer, Bulma stood, stomping both feet and clapping. "Go *Saiyaman*! Go *Saiyaman*!"  
  
She turned and smirked at the other woman who glanced at her crossly and sat, both arms crossed as she adjusted the large glasses on her nose.  
  
On the platform, the announcer stood between the two boys, hand held out. He looked to each in turn.  
  
"I want to keep this clean, eh, boys! So, no cheap play, if you know what I mean!"  
  
With that, he raised his hand as a loud foghorn-like sound blasted off.  
  
Idasa immediately leapt towards Gohan, who easily stepped back out of the way. With a low growl in his throat, he charged forward, letting loose a fast flurry of punches at his opponent. Gohan blinked and raised both hands to block each attack, shoving his enemy's fists to the side. The blonde-haired teen's eyes widened as he realized he was landing no hits, but they soon narrowed as he increased his speed.  
  
After several seconds of this, Gohan tired of the ordeal and ducked under the punches and swept his foot out, kicking Idasa's feet out from under him. The boy fell, stunned, and stood quickly, even though he was slightly dizzy. He stepped forward and almost slipped, but rightened himself as he cracked his knuckles uneasily. He shook his head then leapt forward, fist raised.  
  
Gohan stepped to the side and grabbed onto his arm, yanking him forward into his knee which hit Idasa squarely in the stomach. The boy yelped as all the air was knocked out of him and fell forward, Gohan stepping back as he shook his head, smiling. Idasa turned and gasped as he looked up at the younger boy.  
  
::*He hasn't even broken a sweat!*::  
  
Muttering, Idasa stood and cracked his knuckles again.  
  
"I was just warming up, pretty-boy. Get ready to meet the revenge of the Hayn!! Hiiiiiiii-----yaaa----!!"  
  
The boy pulled his fist back and charged at Gohan, who blinked. The Saiyan knew it was time to end it already, it had lasted long enough. He ducked under the attack easily, then shot his fist up to slam into the bottom of Idasa's chin. The blonde-haired adolescent froze, then stumbled around the platform uneasily until he finally fell in a heap, shocked.  
  
The announcer looked down at Idasa, slightly surprised, then recovered as he pulled his microphone to his mouth.  
  
"And the Great Saiyaman wins!!!!!"  
  
The crowd roared as Gohan turned, exiting the stage.  
  
::*I wonder when Videl's up...*::  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi sighed as she leaned forward in her chair, resting her head on both knuckles. The fight Gohan had had with Idasa was entertaining for the first few seconds, but grew boring. It was obvious that her son was just warming up with him, and hadn't really put any effort into the fight at all.  
  
Bulma turned to the side and noticed the half-asleep wife of Goku.  
  
"I'm sure it'll get.... umm.. interesting..."  
  
she muttered, fading off, knowing that chances are, they wouldn't.  
  
Chichi sighed as she looked out onto the platform again, hoping that someone would provide at least a little bit of a challenge to her son's abilities.  
  
Vegeta grumbled something about getting popcorn then stood, knocking the seats out of his way, oblivious to the annoyed yelps of the audience that were moved so forcibly. Android leaned back in her chair, her hand on her temple as her head remained tilted to the side, and Krillin sipped on his fifth extra-large Pepsi. His face soon reddened, however, and he stood, running after Vegeta, screaming about the Men's Room.  
  
Chichi let her head droop. The most interesting thing she'd seen in the last hour of fighting was the look on Android 18's face when Goten had asked her how she had a baby if she was an Android. Things didn't seem like they were going to get much more exciting than that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Listen up here, punk."  
  
Sharpener stepped in front of Gohan as he entered the tent, glaring down at the shorter teen.  
  
"If you think you're so great just because you got past Idasa, don't think it'll be easy getting past me,"  
  
he growled, stepping up to stand directly in front of the younger teen so that he was looking down at him, slightly. An official turned his head and called out for them to stop fighting and to save it for the match. With this, Sharpener turned and walked away, glancing over his shoulder to smirk at the Saiyan.  
  
Gohan shook his head slightly and walked forward, raising his eyes only when he felt someone looking at him. He stopped, hesitant, then looked to the side, seeing that Videl was watching him intently. He looked back, blushing slightly as he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.  
  
"Videl! Can you come here for a second?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
The look was broken as she turned her head to talk to one of her friends.  
  
::*One that her dad approves of, I'm sure, and one that he lets her talk to...*::  
  
his mind added glumly. At times like these, he wished he didn't have a fascination with girls, especially the one who he couldn't even talk to, let alone ask out. His mind jolted at the sudden thought of going out with Videl; he had thought of it before, but not so seriously, it had been a distant possibility that he never believe would come true. And thinking of a love-life that would most likely be crushed during the Satan Tournament wasn't exactly within his best interests.  
  
He slipped down to sit in the chair he had been in originally, and leaned back on a nearby wall, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples with both hands. All this thinking was giving him a headache.  
  
~*~  
  
"What a child-oriented guy this is! Come on, folks, give him a hand---!!"  
  
Satan Hercule held up a child he had picked out of the audience; one that was crying because they'd apparently spilled their popcorn. He grinned widely and roared, his eyes bulging out of his head.  
  
Yes, that's right, he'd down it again; he'd won an audience's heart by using a child for his own purposes. People were so easy to manipulate. In his brain, this was known as "get way", since those other bigger words hadn't yet been added to his vocabulary.  
  
"*Rawwwwrrr*!"  
  
There, he did it. The nice family-guy gig, then the infamous roar. This sent the crowd wild, the girls fainting, and a rain of roses down over his head. He smirked mentally.  
  
Hercule set the child down in his seat, patted him on the head, then gave him a new bag of popcorn. He left the child squealing in delight.  
  
Chichi and Bulma, who'd been watching, stared, a large sweatdrop coursing down the sides of their foreheads. Krillin was still in the Men's Room, Vegeta had left for his tenth bag of popcorn, and Android 18 was still being harassed by Goten, and now Trunks, about how she had Marron.  
  
The two friends looked to each other and burst out laughing, wiping tears from the sides of their eyes.  
  
Hercule sure was something, alright, but they weren't too sure if it was "Great".  
  
It was something more along the lines of "Idiotic".  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan turned, banging his head against the wall, lightly. He had been doing that for the past ten minutes; for the first five, he didn't realize how hard he had been doing it, but after he heard a shriek and the tinkling of broken glass, he used less power and just barely tapped the side of the wood. This still made the entire training room vibrate, fortunately not enough for the contestants to notice.  
  
With each bang of his head against the wall, he mentally yelled to himself.  
  
::*She...*bang*...hates...*bang...you!..*bang...You..*bang*...messed...*bang*...every - *bang - thing *bang*.... UP!!!*::  
  
He felt a tap at his shoulder and turned around. One of the officials had taken notice to the whacking of his head, and was apparently worried. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's an excercise my sensei taught me,"  
  
he lied, trying not to make eye contact with the uniformed man. The official nodded slowly, eyeing him carefully, then walked away, clipboard in hand.  
  
Gohan let out a breath of relief, then stopped. Videl's ki had moved, and it wasn't in the room... He turned, running up to the opening into the stage and looked through the curtain, his eyes widening.  
  
Videl was going to fight, and it almost seemed like her opponent was too much of a match for her.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry this chapter took forever to took out, and that it's pretty short!! Myyyyy bad!! Anywho, I'll try to get the next one out, soon. ::*Damn Finals! They're killing me!!*:: Oh, yeah, please Review if you've read this, I need feedback! Thanks to those who do **wink** 


	7. Videl's Battle

I'd Do Anything For You - Videl's Battle  
  
Disclaimer: Dbz ain't miiine.  
  
Author's Note: Um, this chapter is kinda short. Myyyy baaad... I'll try to work on making them longer and more.. err.. yeah? And.. and.. thanks for all the suggestions!! Believe me, a lotta 'em are probably gonna show up sometime in this fic. And another big thanks to readers/reviewers: you guys are the essence of coolness!   
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan let out a breath of relief, then stopped. Videl's ki had moved, and it wasn't in the room... He turned, running up to the opening into the stage and looked through the curtain, his eyes widening.  
  
Videl was going to fight, and it almost seemed like her opponent was too much of a match for her.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
Videl stretched back both legs as the announcer excitedly yelled out their names, along with several sentences of praise for the young daughter of Hercule.  
  
"Satan Videl, daughter of Hercule, the man who saved us from Cell! She's got the skill and power to compete against some of the strongest around! And, opposing her..."  
  
She looked forward, pulling both arms back carefully. The man in front of her was several feet taller than her short frame, and was flexing his muscles which bulged on each arm. He noticed her examining him and smirked, yellowish teeth showing slightly as he whisked his hand back over his bald head.  
  
The girl smirked back in response as she stepped back with a single foot and brought both fists up, ready for any attack that he'd possibly launch at her.  
  
"Let's give Satan Videl and Yelyn Joniah a hand!"  
  
blared the announcer's voice from the loudspeaker. The crowd roared in response, some jumping up to stand as they clapped wildly.  
  
::*Joniah, huh? Well, you're going down, Joniah, if it's the last thing I do.*::  
  
As soon as the loud foghorn sound blasted off, Videl ran forward, ducking under Joniah's first punch to slam an uppercut into his stomach. She yanked her hand back immediately after contact; it'd felt rockhard to the touch. Wincing slightly, she flipped to the side as the man turned, a grin spreading over his lips as he noticed her retreat.  
  
Joniah sped forward, surprisingly quickly, and whipped out a powerful front-kick to the girl's head. She dodged easily and spun to the side, retaliating with a knuckle-punch, which he blocked with a raised arm.  
  
The man suddenly grabbed onto her arm and yanked her forward as he slammed out a punch towards her face. She gasped and bent her arm at the elbow so it went under his attack and pulled her head to the side, out of his aim. The daughter of Hercule then twisted her hand, his losing grip, and jumped backwards to land behind him. She launched a desperate attack to the back of his head, the middle knuckle of her hand pointed out more directly.  
  
Videl somehow made contact and hit him sharply in the back of the head. Joniah twisted his head around, snarling as he grabbed at his head and flung out a wild arm at her. She backed up warily as he turned slowly, rubbing the injury. He then stopped and smiled slightly, almost maniacally, and pressed forward.  
  
The girl blinked; the attack she'd used would've taken out most fighters, but he'd just acted as if it was nothing.  
  
Suddenly, her opponent grabbed her by the arm and turned, so that she was partially lifted up on his back. With a grunt, he flipped her over his head, her form weakening as she made impact with the ground. He then bent forward and slammed his fist powerfully into her stomach several times, then stood, backing away.  
  
Videl gasped as the air was knocked out of her and slowly crawled to her feet, wavering slightly. She lightly touched her hand to the side of her lip to find a small trickle of blood that slowly ran down her chin. With a cough, she wiped it off and raised her eyes to stare at the man who stood in front of her, her eyes widening.  
  
Joniah roared and jetted forward, his arm pulled back as he curled it into a fist. He moved in front of her and grabbed her by the back of the head as the punch started streaking towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, when she heard a voice yelling behind her in the training rooms;  
  
"Ki, goddamnit, use your ki!!"  
  
Videl's eyes snapped open and she raised her hand quickly as her ki level seemed to explode in power. Joniah's fist made contact with her outstretched hand and stopped immediately in place, unable to move any further. He grunted in surprise as his eyes widened, and he pressed against her palm with his fist, more strength behind his moves.  
  
Videl smirked slightly as her eyes narrowed. She couldn't let one opponent get in her way to the win. With a yell she shoved her palm forward, his fist retreating as he gasped at the sudden increase in her power. Backing up quickly she flipped to the side, then ran forward, placing one hand on each of his shoulders. She flipped over completely and pulled him with her; Joniah soon found himself flying over her as he yelped loudly and tried to stop himself from falling out of the ring.  
  
Joniah somehow managed to stop himself before falling directly out of the ring, landing only feet from the drop of the platform. He stood as he gasped for breath, his eyes blinking frantically as he looked up at Videl, who was now advancing towards him.  
  
He stepped back and cried out as she leapt at him, her foot hitting him square in the chest. With a cough he fell over backwards, falling onto the soft grass that surrounded the fighting platform.  
  
"Satan Videl has *won*!"  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan turned his head away from the curtains to the arena, a small smile appearing on his lips as he bent his head, eyes closed.  
  
Videl had been hurt, but she had gotten through it. It was just like her. All that stubbornness in the end really did help, and even if she did need a little help sometimes, she was strong enough and determined enough to handle herself.  
  
He raised his head to look up at the entrance into the room from the arena as he saw, or heard, Videl enter. She was immediately surrounded by fellow trainees and fans, and was quickly the center of attention. Gohan leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes again as he crossed both arms, sighing inwardly.  
  
Thanks to his stupidity, he'd probably never talk to the girl of his dreams again. Out of all the things he had to say, he said those that actually offended her, even though it wasn't that hard to.. But still, it wasn't exactly the best way to get someone to become slightly interested...  
  
Gohan muttered under his breath as he watched Satan Videl out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Too bad I messed things up."  
  
~*~  
  
The battles raged on and on, each time a contestant was eliminated while the other was sent on to the next level. Krillin yawned and fell forward, snoring, as Vegeta grunted and tossed some popcorn at Bulma and Chichi, who remained frozen in their seats, mouths hanging open with eyes slanted.  
  
Android 18 tried to readjust the chair for extra comfort, but it wouldn't budge; she ended up bending the plastic arm in half. Muttering under her breath, she commenced to curse at every single possible human inventor who could've created or manufactured the chairs that were used in the stadium. Goten and Trunks had even gotten to the point of complete boredom, and were lounging on the chairs in front of the adults as they drifted in and out of snoozing. Every few minutes, Trunks would open a single eye and smack Goten upside the head, who would in turn grunt and turn over in his seat.  
  
Chichi stretched as she slumped over in her chair, her eyelids drooping.  
  
::*There better be some worthy competition for Gohan!*::  
  
~*~  
  
"Saiyaman!"  
  
The Saiyan stood and arched his back slightly as he stretched, then walked out of the room to stand at the stage, head lowered as the stage curtain raised to reveal his presence. The crowd roared its appreciated as he stepped down the small ledge and walked quickly towards the fighting platform.  
  
He soon reached the platform and stood on the small circle on the ground that indicated where he was to stand as he waited, arms folded across his chest, eyes closed.  
  
Slowly raising his ki level, he stepped back, flexing his muscles as his opponent appeared in front of him; he seemed similar to the one that Videl had been fighting before. Inwardly, Gohan smiled.  
  
::*This shouldn't be too hard...*::  
  
"Saiyaman and Appan! Fight!"  
  
The foghorn blasted throughout the arena and Gohan launched himself forward, whipping an arm out to see it catch on the man's chin. A satisfying thunk met his ears as his fist made contact with flesh, and he pulled back, jumping upwards to jet at Appan, his leg extended. The attack was successful, and the man went flying backwards to land awkwardly on his back.   
  
Gohan landed, satisfied, as he watched the man remain still, unmoving. He leaned forward slightly to watch him carefully, and noticed he was still breathing, most likely just knocked out.  
  
"And Son Gohan ha--"  
  
The announcer was cut off as the man stood, straightening his form. He turned his head slowly to look at Gohan, his partially open mouth twisting into a cruel grin.  
  
The Saiyan stepped back, surprised, then moved forward again, eyes narrowing. Whatever trick this guy was going to try and pull, he'd be ready...  
  
Appan's form gleamed a dark red, becoming taller and more muscular than before. He stepped back and pulled his fists to his sides as the crimson surrounded him more tightly and then suddenly shot out in all directions, angling up to shoot into the air. He turned back to the confused fighter, and smirked slightly.  
  
"Oh, Saiyaman, or should I say Gohan... Don't tell me that I've been forgotten."  
  
Son Gohan shook his head, then looked up, his eyes widening slightly in surprise.  
  
"Nappa..."  
  
The large man stood his full height, a blue glass appearing to cover his left eye. He smirked slightly, eyes flashing.  
  
"You thought Vegeta got rid of me for once, didn't you. No.. He missed. I just had the intelligence to move. All he really did was help me up here--"  
  
Nappa lightly tapped his head with a finger.  
  
"--and gave me time to increase the power that I've always had."  
  
Gohan remained standing in shock, his mouth hanging open. He blinked and closed it, then pulled back slightly, watching his opponent carefully. Nappa laughed slightly, his head bent as his arm muscles strained.  
  
"Now, I'm going to finish what I started.. And I'm going to began with you."  
  
Roaring, Nappa sped towards Gohan and tackled him powerfully around the stomach, slamming him to the ground. The younger teen yelped and kicked out his foot, holding Nappa up with it. The man jumped to the side and shot his fist down with a punch aimed directly for Gohan's head, but he rolled to the side in time before the clenched fist made contact with the ground, a large hole remaining. Nappa snarled, turning his head quickly as his eyes darted to watch Gohan, who had jumped back and was staying suspended in midair.  
  
Gohan's face tensed as his eyes narrowed into slits, beginning to glow a blinding white. He held his arms to the side and slowly began powering up, raising his ki level. A low growl emerged from his lips as his form changed, the muscles expanding over his body as his hair slowly grew in length and changed from a deep black to a golden yellow. Sparks of gold flashed around his body as the Great Saiyaman costume broke from the pressure, only his training gi remaining under the outfit. The bandanna floated down after it pulled off his head, and Gohan dropped down slightly so that he hovered only several inches above the ground.  
  
Nappa raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly.  
  
"Go Super Saiyan all you want.. I have something on my side that you don't."  
  
Six green figures appeared behind him, the air shimmering slightly as they formed. They raised their heads and laughed, the green skin reflecting the Super Saiyan's golden rays.  
  
"I have the Saibamen."  
  
~*~  
  
Videl stood near a table of food, absent-mindedly munching on a carrot.  
  
::*If Gohan saw this, he would've eaten over half of it by now...*::  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as gasps of surprise exploded from the crowd outside. She turned her head quizzically, then walked to the curtain to peek out through a small gap in the fabric.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Gohan was supposed to be out there, wasn't he? But it was just some.. guy... with gold hair.. Realization struck her almost immediately. She turned to look outside again, and basically commenced to put two and two together.  
  
"Gohan's the Golden Warrior..?"  
  
she muttered outloud, then turned his gaze to examine his opponents. More like his opponent*s*, though. It seemed that the other guy, who was he? He had some back-up, maybe... She grumbled under her breath. Gohan would probably be able to handle it, but still, it was such obvious cheating...  
  
Videl suddenly stopped to return his eyes to the man that had originally been Gohan's opponent. Her eyes slid over his face, and she stopped, anger forming over her.  
  
It was the man from when a gang had tried to take over the bank, the man who had sent a huge wave of power towards her and had almost killed her. She pulled in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
::*Gohan... Be careful.*::  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Howzat? I did something!! I got my lazy butt up and actually wrote something!! Actually, I'm not lazy, I've just been dedicating myself to basketball recently. Movin' on.. I'm hurrying on the fics, okie? It's just I have.. um... 4 fics that I'm working on, plus this. That's 5. Being in algebra shows up in every day life! 


	8. Final Fight

I'd Do Anything For You: Final Fight  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine.  
  
Author's Note: Gomen, it took awhile to write. Okie! Yaay.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl suddenly stopped to return his eyes to the man that had originally been Gohan's opponent. Her eyes  
slid over his face, and she stopped, anger forming over her.  
  
It was the man from when a gang had tried to take over the bank, the man who had sent a huge wave of  
power towards her and had almost killed her. She pulled in a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
::*Gohan... Be careful.*::  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma and Chichi were chattering about Gohan's possible love-life while Android 18 and Krillin had  
fallen asleep on each other. Vegeta stayed in his seat, leaning back as far as he could while Trunks and  
Goten jumped up and down on his chest, to Vegeta's horror. The seven friends didn't even turn to look at  
the platform as the crowd gasped loudly, then murmuring throughout the stadium was heard. It had  
happened so much during the previous battles that the group had considered boring, that it didn't even  
catch their attention anymore.  
  
But Vegeta did notice.  
  
The Saiyan Prince raised his head slightly to sit up, accidentally knocking both of the younger boys off his  
chest. He had felt Gohan's ki level raise dramatically, and had felt another appear. Several others,  
actually, and they were all in the same place. On the platform.  
  
He bent forward, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at the stage several stories below.  
  
::*Gohan went Super,*::  
  
he realized with a jolt. He hadn't expected anyone here to possibly make the son of Kakkarot go to  
desperate measures. Especially when that brat was stronger than he was. Pride ruffled, Vegeta stood up  
and planted both hands on the seats in front of him to lean forward even more to examine the scene below.  
  
A man stood, facing the Saiyan, a reddish aura surrounding his body. Behind him were six other  
creatures, short and sort of greenish to the look. It could've just been the way the sun was angling, but...  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
Vegeta stood up abruptly and let loose an angered roar that could be heard throughout the stadium, the  
audience turning their heads to stare at him oddly. He stopped, eyes slanted and brow furrowed as his fists  
clenched then unclenched, his chest heaving heavily as he panted in fury.  
  
Somehow, that bitch of a man, Nappa, had escaped from his encounter with the Saiyan Prince ... alive.  
  
::*I am going to go down there and destroy his puny little--*::  
  
::*Vegeta!*::  
  
Bulma's thought rang in his head. He turned to look at her; she was glaring at him. He'd somehow let  
that thought slip so that she could hear it.  
  
::*What, woman!*::  
  
he roared, or thought, in response.  
  
::*Gohan can handle it. Don't get involved! You want to ruin things for the kid?*::  
  
He wanted to retort with a harsh yes then fly down to the platform to beat the crap out of Nappa and the  
Saibamen, but held himself back. Vegeta sat in the chair sulkily, head bent. Somehow, Bulma always  
managed to keep him in line. Annoyed, he muttered under his breath to himself.  
  
"I'm the Prince of Saiyans! She can't do this! She can't, damn woman..."  
  
~*~  
  
With loud yells, the six Saibamen launched to the sides of Nappa and vanished, leaving only the taller  
man and the Super Saiyan, who stared intently at the man's face.  
  
Nappa gave a quiet laugh, his eyes glowing slightly.  
  
"You may think this is going to be an easy fight, but don't get too cocky, kid. The Saibamen are more  
than ready, stronger than before. Ever since the day when Vegeta turned on me and tried to destroy me,  
I've been training them, after restoring them to full health."  
  
Gohan took this all in without showing any of the emotions that raged within him. He knew that if he  
allowed the man to escape, alive, then the rest of the Z fighters would be in danger, and anyone that knew  
them. He sucked in a breath, his eyes closing slightly.  
  
::*He'd go after Mom, Bulma, even Maron...*::  
  
His eyes shot open after another name crossed his mind.  
  
::*Videl.*::  
  
He pulled back, his muscles straining within him as his lips curled into a sneer. Nappa let out a loud  
laugh after seeing the expression on the boy change. He should've expected the son of the great Goku to  
do such. And now it was time to take him out, the first of many.  
  
With a cry he jetted forward, six green streaks appearing behind him to follow suit. Gohan spun to the  
side, narrowly avoiding Nappa, then pulled out both arms to the sides of his body. He hardened his hands  
into fists and punched the faces of two of the nearest Saibamen powerfully, then phased to slam a kick  
into the back of another. They fell lightly to the side, but stood again, smiling manically.  
  
They turned, forming into an arc and charged again, this time several of the Saibamen moving to the side  
and Nappa leaping into the air to hover above the Saiyan, so that he was surrounded by his opponents.  
The Super Saiyan spun and eyed his enemies, then let loose a shout as he drew his arms to his chest, then  
threw them out, a blast erupting from his body to explode towards the seven others. With a cry, the  
Saibamen fell to the side, and Nappa shielded his eyes, getting hit full in the chest. Grunting, he flew back  
and landed on the platform on his stomach. The teenager leapt lightly into the air to hover in place, his  
eyes darting around him as he watched the Saibaman arise slowly.  
  
The green forms stood then turned to stand in a line, off to the side. Nappa himself also recovered and  
pulled himself off the ground to turn and walk towards the boy, a small smirk appearing on his lips. He  
soon stood only several feet away from him.  
  
"So. You're a lot stronger than you look, and possibly even.."  
  
He stopped himself, shaking his head as he muttered under his breath.  
  
"No.. He can't be any stronger than.. Goku.."  
  
He turned his gaze back up to the Saiyan that floated in front of him, the smirk on his face once again.  
Without any warning, he sprinted forward and slammed a punch directly into Gohan's stomach while the  
Saibamen moved in, letting loose a flurry of kicks directed at his head and legs.  
  
The boy gasped as the air was knocked out of him and fell back, feeling his ki level weaken slightly. He  
tried to shove away the Saibamen and Nappa but as soon as one fell back, he was attacked by another.  
Gohan flexed his arm as he tightened his hand into a fist, yanking it back as he tried to free it from one of  
the Saibamen's hold. It grasped it more tightly but wasn't strong enough to hold it on its own; one of the  
Great Saiyaman's arm was free. It was soon followed by his other arm, and he raised them slightly above  
his head as he tried to pull back from the attackers.  
  
Bending down slightly as he flexed his arms and pulled them tightly against his chest, he shot them  
outwards as he jolted upwards into the air, a blue aura exploding from his enclosed fists to hit each  
Saibaman powerfully in the stomach. Nappa had managed to avoid the blow, and was now standing a  
distance away, letting the green men handle the Super Saiyan.  
  
Gohan stayed hovering in midair, his eyes glowing slightly as he glared at the injured Saibamen. They  
had been destroyed once before, and needed to be destroyed again before they caused troubles in the city.  
In the past, they and Nappa had went on a rampage, destroying everything they could get their beams to  
aim at.  
  
The Super Saiyan closed his eyes and floated higher slightly as he locked his wrists together, pulling them  
to remain at his side. The six green creatures stood and huddled together, looking up at him in shocked  
surprise as they tried to recover. Gohan bent his head slightly, the golden glow that surrounded his form  
becoming brighter and more intense as he raised his ki level to beyond what was once its limit, a  
bluish-golden sphere forming in his palms. The heat felt like they were scorching his hands, but left no  
mark - it was just the ki that was so concentrated in such a small area.  
  
Gohan lifted his head and he looked at the Saibamen, as he slowly started to pull his locked wrists away  
from his side.  
  
"Ka..."  
  
The six henchmen stepped back, frozen.  
  
"Me..."  
  
Nappa raised his head, eyes glinted as he turned and leapt from the platform to fly out of the stadium, over  
the crowds of awed spectators. He knew what was coming, and he knew that resistance was futile.  
  
"Ha..."  
  
Chichi grabbed a blanket to cover both hers' and the younger boys' eyes, while the rest of the crew  
covered their eyes with their hands.  
  
"Me..."  
  
The Saibamen shook themselves out of their frozen state and charged furiously and recklessly towards the  
hovering Saiyan, oblivious to the power that radiated around Gohan's form.  
  
"*Haaaaa!!*"  
  
Gohan's hands shot out to open, wrists still locked together, as he exposed the beam to the six creatures.  
The ki blast exploded from his palms to jet directly towards the Saibamen, and it hit within seconds as  
they leapt in midair, mouths still open with silent roars. The stadium boomed with light, and then  
darkness; it was all over in a matter of seconds. By the time there was visibility again, all that remained of  
the Saibamen was six piles of grayed ashes, and of the Golden Warrior, a seemingly normal looking  
teenager. Gohan, in his gi.   
  
Blinking, the boy groaned as he realized his costume had broken off when he'd raised his level to meet  
that of a Super Saiyan's, and immediately tried to cover his face with his hands as he grabbed for some  
type of cover.  
  
The audience stayed silent for several seconds, then broke into an earth-shattering roar that echoed  
throughout the building, its foundations shaking as the crowd rose to stomp its feet and clap enthusiasticly  
as they let out wild screams.  
  
The announcer, still slightly shocked, shook out of his trance and straightened his sun glasses as he pulled  
the microphone up to his mouth.  
  
"And the Great Saiyaman has won! What an amazing match! The original contender has fled the scene,  
leaving our contestant to deal with six green creatures, which he has beaten with a miraculous attack!  
Let's all give a hand for the *Great*, extraordinarily powerful *Saiyaman*!"  
  
The spectators cried out their response, the seats shaking again. Android 18 raised her head slightly and  
sighed while Vegeta started to scream at the audience sitting around them to shut up. Bulma and Chichi  
looked at each other and burst into laughter again, while Krillin found himself covered with popcorn from  
the people behind him. Goten and Trunks were still half asleep.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman, one of the most remarkable fighters in this contest!"  
  
~*~  
  
Videl blinked, gasping slightly as she turned away from the curtain, eyes bloodshot. Had she really seen..  
Gohan.. become the Golden Warrior, and eliminate almost all traces of existance of six... things?  
  
She slapped herself lightly and looked out again, to see Gohan walking back towards the training room,  
eyes now covered with sunglasses and head, by a backwards baseball cap.  
  
::*Much better than the bandanna that he had on before...*::  
  
Videl shook her head and looked back to the food table to discover that the Saiyan had reached it, and was  
in the process of wolfing every edible substance down. Smirking a bit, she turned away again to lean back  
against a wall, arms folded neatly over her chest.  
  
Son Gohan was hiding something from her *again*, and she intended to find out what.  
  
Sharpener looked directly at Videl from his seat across the room from her. She seemed pretty happy about  
that punk winning. Something that he'd have to worry about.  
  
The blonde teen grinned cockily as he slouched in his chair, running both hands back over his hair to rest  
behind his head. Well, maybe it'd take him beating her to prove that he was something worth tangling  
with. Even if he had to beat her with.. force.. he would. Then that Great Saiyaman would be next. Just  
would have to give him the old one-two.  
  
~*~  
  
The announcer's voice rang through the stadium.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting for a few minutes! Our staff had to clean up the rubble that had been left  
behind on that magnificent match! Now, for our next contestants...!"  
  
Videl found herself being shoved out the curtain. She looked to the side and saw that Sharpener was  
already walking towards the platform, a look of absolute glee visible on his face from where she was  
standing. Shaking her head and muttering, she followed suit, jogging a bit so that she wouldn't be too far  
behind.  
  
"Videl and Sharpener! Satan Videl, who has already won one of our previous matches will be pited  
against the teenager, Sharpener, who has shown tremendous potential in his short time in the ring!"  
  
The man spun, waving one hand in the air as he held the loudspeaker closer to his mouth with the other.  
  
"Let's give them a hand!"  
  
Claps erupted from the stadium as the referee looked on, still shaken about not having been able to control  
the last fight. Nodding slowly, he raised one hand in the air. As he pulled it down, the foghorn sounded  
off.  
  
Sharpener let loose a rumbling laugh as he ran forward to swing a punch at Videl's side, which she  
avoided, then brought his fist up again to attempt to cuff her on the chin. She yanked her head back and  
his hand only hit air; in response, she brought up her knee to slam into his groin.  
  
With a yelp, Sharpener fell over backwards as he curled into a ball, screaming angrily.  
  
"What the hell was that for!"  
  
Videl smirked as she looked down at him, arms crossed.  
  
"It's called a fight. Deal with the penalty of going up against someone who knows how to hit where it  
hurts."  
  
Growling under his breath, the blonde adolescent slowly pulled himself up and brought his arms up with  
some difficulty, then charged directly at the girl, yelling a war cry as he jumped and started to bring his  
fist down at her.  
  
Closing her eyes as she shook her head, Videl raised a palm and caught his fist and pushed it neatly to the  
side, so that his aim was directed past her. Eyes widening, Sharpener found himself falling into nothing  
and collapsed on the platform's surface, groaning. He crawled to his feet again, and started to curse wildly  
at Videl who still stood with her eyes closed, arms folded. Smiling slightly, she raised a foot and kicked  
him out of the ring, then turned to walk down the steps to the training room again.  
  
The crowd roared its delight.  
  
"Sharpener has been defeated!"  
  
~*~  
  
The contest was slowly reaching its end. Many contestants had been eliminated, soon only a small crew  
remained, all battling for one of the first three places.  
  
The first prize would gain them recognizition, and a huge amount of cash; the second and third would get  
them money as well, but not as good as a reputation as the first prize would get. Satan Hercule wouldn't  
be fighting until the final fighting came to him, looking to win first. If they could beat him, which nobody  
fully believed, they would get first place. If not, then they'd move to second, and the second to third, and  
the third would be out. And Hercule would get first place.  
  
Hercule sat in his large blue fluffed chair, laughing to himself.  
  
"They should've just delievered it to my mailbox.. hehe.. that's a good one! Hey, they should just give me  
all the prize money for the next few years. That's even better!"  
  
In the audience, the crowds were still screaming for the contenders.  
  
Almost all of the Z gang was asleep, or close to it.  
  
Bulma was slumped over on the arm of her chair, mouth hanging open partly as her eyelids dropped  
lower. Chichi was leaning backwards, snoring loudly, while Krillin had fallen forward and was doing the  
same. Goten and Trunks were busying themselves with the food and were talking excitedly about what'd  
they be doing for training when they got home, and Vegeta was amusing himself by thinking up ways he  
could've beaten Goku, and how he would, if he had another chance. Android 18 was just sitting.  
  
The announcer stepped up onto the platform, and waved his arms to the crowd as he yelled into the  
loudspeaker.  
  
"And here, we have our contenders for first place, to go up against the great Hercule!"  
  
Another scream came from the crowd.  
  
"Spare me,"  
  
muttered 18, as Bulma giggled quietly and shook herself awake.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman, and Satan Videl!"  
  
The two forms appeared on the stage then slowly walked out towards the platform, Gohan falling behind a  
bit as he watched Videl move to the fighting arena. A sweatdrop coursed down his temples as he groaned  
slightly. Videl was the person he had wanted to avoid fighting the most.  
  
The teens were soon standing on the ring, and after several minutes of introduction, the foghorn sounded,  
and the audience began its enthusiastic cheering.  
  
The raven-haired girl turned and smirked slightly. Inwardly, she was delighted; she'd actually get to  
interact with a boy that her dad could do nothing about, and would be able to finally take him one-on-one.   
  
She slipped one foot back behind her and stanced, while Gohan remained standing, a look of nervousness  
showing on his face.  
  
::*Not Videl! Nono.. Man.. *::  
  
"What's wrong, Great, Saiyaman?"  
  
She said each word with a mocking tone behind it, that he recognized from when she was trying to coax  
someone into a fight.  
  
"Afraid to hit a girl?"  
  
With that, she yelled and stepped forward, lashing out with her foot towards his face.  
  
"Yipes!"  
  
Gohan yelped and ducked under her attack, then jumped back, hands held up in front of him. Videl  
grinned slightly as she bent her head, eyes narrowing. The same person who was both the Great Saiyaman  
and the Golden Warrior needed to be encouraged into fighting a little more.  
  
Jetting to the side she kicked at his ribs, and he caught her foot and released it several seconds later. In  
response, the daughter of Hercule stepped forward then to the side and let loose a punch towards his cheek  
and he caught her fist, but held it instead.  
  
She yanked back on her hand, trying to loosen it from the teenage boy's grasp, but it didn't move.  
Surprised, she looked up at him, then pulled her hand out of his when he fell back warily.  
  
"If you don't fight, Son Gohan, I'm going to announce to this entire stadium what your real name is!"  
  
she whispered hotly, loud enough for only the Saiyaman to hear. He gasped and slipped backwards again,  
the backwards baseball cap and sunglasses almost slipping off.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
he exclaimed as he readjusted the clothing.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I,"  
  
she yelled loudly as she crossed her arms, glaring at him. Gohan looked at her pleadingly, but she shook  
her head. With that, he sighed and stanced, knowing that he didn't really have a choice in the matter.  
  
Videl grinned and stanced as well, her eyebrows pulling together as she watched him carefully, knowing  
that he wouldn't be easy to beat. Probably wouldn't be easy at all.  
  
She was right. One second he was there, and another he wasn't; he was soon behind her and had hooked  
his elbows under her shoulders and was yanking her upwards to hold her suspended in midair. She yelped  
with surprise, then laughed under her breath as she let him hold her for several seconds. He'd done it  
before, and she was surprised that he'd forgotten that she knew how to get out of it, easily. It was just a  
matter of deciding which way she should use to escape his hold.  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, she grabbed each of his closed fists with her hands. She pushed them  
to the side then spun, so that she was facing him while holding herself up on his hands, and put her feet  
on his chest. Yanking backwards, he flipped over her and she landed on top of him then flipped back,  
jetting forward as she aimed a fist at his head.  
  
As she assumed, he phased out and moved to appear behind her, but as soon as he realized what was  
happening he felt her elbow come into contact with his chest. The Saiyan fell back onto the ground and  
slid on its smooth surface as he grunted, blinking.  
  
Videl turned and laughed again, stancing as she watched him.  
  
Gohan stood and scratched the back of his head in a true Son manner as he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I forgot I did that to you when we were training..."  
  
he muttered as he flashed a grin at her.  
  
"At least you remembered that we even trained,"  
  
she commented as she watched him pull back into a defensive stance again. He wasn't the only one that  
had forgotten something - she forgot that when you hit him, it felt like hitting a wall of steel. Her elbow  
pulsed slightly as the pain from coming into contact with his chest began to subside, her face not showing  
any sign of being hurt.  
  
Jumping forward, she sent a flurry of punches towards him, occassionally adding in a kick as he backed  
up and blocked each with his hands. The Saiyan blinked and shot out his fist towards her stomach and  
was surprised when he felt her catch it in her palm. Gohan grinned slightly as he let her stop his attack  
and pulled it back, then went on the offensive again, this time aiming a kick directly to her nose.  
  
Videl leaned over backwards then let herself slide easily to the ground to put one hand on the platform's  
surface. Smirking, she kicked out both legs and swept them at Gohan's feet, and he started to fall  
backwards. He backflipped instead, however, and as soon as his feet hit the ground he shot forward again  
and swung a hook-punch at the girl's ribs. She blocked with a raised arm and countered, a sharp pain  
coursing on the side of his forehead as he felt her back-knuckle make contact. He moved back as her foot  
came flying towards his eyes and then stepped to the side as another punch almost hit.  
  
Gohan was impressed.  
  
::*Wow, she really has improved! I guess she's been doing a lot of training on her own.*::  
  
The teen let the girl stay on the offensive for about a minute and he blocked each hit easily. He grinned  
slightly as he watched her concentrating on his form, eyes slanted.  
  
He knew he could win with ease, but how was he going to do it without hurting her? She wanted him to  
not hold anything back, so that'd mean he couldn't let her win, or she wouldn't forgive him anytime soon.  
If he beat her, she'd be upset for awhile but would probably get over it.  
  
Gohan suddenly flipped over Videl's head right as she swung a punch at him, and landed behind her.  
Grabbing her and pulling her back, he pulled her to his chest and held her neck in a choke-hold. It was a  
loose one for him - enough to keep her from getting away, but not too strong that she'd be choking.  
  
She squeaked as he lifted her up and started walking to the side of the ring. Growling, she watched as the  
edge of the ring came closer and she realized what he was trying to do. She continued to struggle, not  
wanting Gohan to know that she knew exactly what he was up to. When he came to the edge, he started to  
throw her down towards the ground in the most gentle manner he could manage, but instead found  
himself falling forward. Gasping slightly he spun in midair as he looked at Videl. Somehow, she'd  
grabbed him by the arm and flipped him around so that he was the one who was suspended in midair.  
  
Shaking his head as he caught himself in midair so that he was hovering, he rubbed his forehead. It was  
Videl that he was fighting, not some idiot. He should've known that she wouldn't let him get away with  
an easy win.  
  
The Great Saiyaman raised his head and floated upwards until he was level with the platform. He stepped  
forward and grinned at Videl, who was watching him closely with narrowed eyes. He needed another way  
to win against her...  
  
Jumping suddenly, he sped upwards until he was hovering above the stadium. He smirked as he watched  
her curse and look up at him, and the audience gave loud gasps. If they were going to fight, it was going  
to be on his turf.  
  
Videl jumped upwards and followed after him, speeding up slightly so that she was soon jetting towards  
him, becoming a white blur in the sky until she was in front of him and was attacking him, all within a  
matter of seconds. The boy fell back and blocked several of her punches then leaned forward, swinging a  
punch towards her face then flipping to the side to kick her in the ribs. She fell down several feet in the  
air, caught herself, then floated back up so that she was level with him. Growling, she jumped forward to  
attack him again as he grinned widely in response.  
  
::*This isn't so bad.*::  
  
Videl suddenly fell down several feet in the air, grabbed him by the foot and yanked him down. Caught by  
surprise he let himself fall the short distance, and then coughed as he felt her grab him around the neck  
and squeeze tightly. She was using the choke-hold on him, just applying more pressure than he had.  
  
Gohan blinked as it became harder for him to breathe, and an idea quickly formed in his mind. He  
grabbed onto both of her arms with his hands and let go of his control, letting himself drop.  
  
The girl gasped as she felt them falling, then tightened her hold around Gohan's neck. He was trying to  
get her to give up, she was sure of it - she wouldn't do anything until she won.  
  
The Saiyan coughed again as his mind started to cloud over and he became slightly dizzy as the platform  
started to come closer as they jetted through the air. His eyes blurred for several seconds as he saw the  
platform approach and he suddenly gained control of his flying and moved to the side, so that they were  
falling to the outside of the ring.  
  
Videl didn't notice the slight change of direction as she tried to strengthen her hold.  
  
::*Sooner or later, he's got to give out...*::  
  
she thought, her arms starting to feel sore from the pressure as she closed her eyes.  
  
It was then that she felt herself being flipped over, and then gently touching a grassy surface. She opened  
her eyes and gasped. Gohan was floating upside down over the outside of the ring, and she was under  
him. He had managed to turn over in midair and then stop, and had gotten her to touch the grass. Just  
barely.  
  
With a yell of anger she released him and stood, shoving him off her as he turned around, stumbling.  
  
"Gohan!! What was with that!"  
  
The boy tried to choke out a response but ended up coughing instead as he keeled over, leaning against the  
platform.  
  
"You... grr!!"  
  
Satan Videl turned and stomped off towards the training room, fuming as she muttered curses under her  
breath. What Gohan had done was cheap, and she was going to get him back for it. And she was also  
going to find out whatever he was hiding, too.  
  
She sighed as she slipped past the curtain and slumped in the chair.  
  
Now there were two things she had to force out of him.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan raised his head and flashed a half-smile as he crawled back onto the platform, the announcer's and  
audience's voices mingling as they cheered wildly. He turned and staggered towards the training rooms,  
knowing that Videl was already there and would probably glare at him as soon as he made his entrance.  
  
He'd managed to win at a pretty small cost - she was mad, but he'd hopefully be able to apologize for it  
sometime, if she even talked to him.  
  
The Saiyan suddenly felt himself being whipped around as the announcer grabbed him and continued to  
yell enthusiastically into the loudspeaker.  
  
"Now, don't you go anywhere, you Great Saiyaman! Don't forget! You have to fight Satan Hercule for  
first, yes, for *first* place! Let's hear that infamous cheer for our hero, who defeated Cell so long ago as  
he comes out to fight!"  
  
The spectators stood and stomped their feet as they shot up their fists together, all chanting the  
well-known fighter's name.  
  
"*Hercule*! *Hercule*! *Hercule*!"  
  
"I can't hear you!"  
  
The announcer egged them on, and the cries became louder.   
  
From the far side of the stadium, two doors slid open to reveal the man himself who stood triumphantly as  
a platform that he stood on was raised. The crowd screamed even louder as the man suddenly began to  
pose in various positions, then stopped to flip off the raised platform and land evenly on the fighting ring.  
He turned and let loose a loud roar, which was replied with several attempts of the audience to do the  
same, then he turned to walk forward.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he looked at the man before him. He hadn't changed at all. He was still huge,  
cocky, and hairy.  
  
The announcer stepped between them as Hercule grabbed his cloak and yanked it off.  
  
"Here's to all you ladies, hehe! *Rawwwr*!!"  
  
He threw out the cloak to the audience and the satisfying sounds of several thunks of fainting women  
reached his ears. Hercule then turned back to both Saiyaman and the announcer, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Here we go, folks, this is it...! The fight, for the title of the Satan Tournament Champion!"  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I'm working on the next chappy! Really!! Thankz fer reading. Ja ne! 


	9. What's The Deal?

I'd Do Anything For You: What's The Deal?  
  
Disclaimer: Um, okay, I think everyone knows what I don't own. And who really does. Ya know? I think I'll stop posting this now...  
  
Author's Note: Heh!! Got it out a little late, but 'ey, it's out, ne? I hope ya guys like it! Thanks for sticking around to read this far, too... ::big grin:: Read on!  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
He threw out the cloak to the audience and the satisfying sounds of several thunks of fainting women  
reached his ears. Hercule then turned back to both Saiyaman and the announcer, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Here we go, folks, this is it...! The fight, for the title of the Satan Tournament Champion!"  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan tried to surpress a laugh as he watched Hercule stop in his tracks and strike a pose, both arms raise  
and flexing with his feet planted apart. This got a roar from the audience in response. With a satisfied  
grunt the man righted himself and walked over to where Gohan was waiting while the announcer stood a  
distance away.  
  
"I'm going to tear you up, kid! You should've stayed home!"  
  
yelled Hercule, grinning a savage grin. He hadn't had the experience to see the Great Saiyaman in action,  
but had assumed he'd be as easy to beat as the fighters from the previous years.  
  
Gohan kept his head lowered as a half-smile spread across his lips. He was clear to go all out against the  
man that stood before him. Even Videl told him that she wished someone would win against him in the  
fights; she said that he was getting too cocky and was running around with too many girls half his age.  
  
The announcer raised the loudspeaker to his mouth and put one hand in the air, holding a larger version  
of a check.  
  
"Who's gonna win this baby? Will it be Hercule, the man who defeated Cell, or the city's new super hero  
who fights crime on the streets? Let's get ready to see some action, people!"  
  
The referee remained standing by the sidelines but still raised his hand as he looked to each fighter.  
Within several seconds, he swept his hand back down and the foghorn sounded. The fight began.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look, Gohan's up!"  
  
Goten jumped onto the top of his seat and started waving both of his hands while screaming his older  
brother's name, Trunks getting ready to do the same until he noticed his father's steady glare. Chichi sat  
up, eyes wide as she looked down at the platform, examining both of the fighters. Realizing who her son's  
opponent was, a sly grin spread across her face as she stood, raising both arms and stomping her feet.  
  
"Go Saiyaman! Beat the living heck out of him!"  
  
Android 18 smiled slightly as she watched the announcer pump up the crowd as Krillin continued stuffing  
his mouth full of popcorn.  
  
"Come on, Saiyaman, show him your stuff!"  
  
screamed Bulma from her seat next to Chichi as she cheered enthusiastically. The Z gang already had a  
guess on what the result of the battle would be, and they didn't think they'd be proved wrong.  
  
On the platform, both Hercule and Gohan remained in the same place where they'd began, staring each  
other down. Hercule had the same smirk on his face as before. He hadn't seen Gohan fight, and was  
confident that he'd win the match easily. There wasn't a human around who could beat him, right?  
  
Too bad Gohan wasn't human.  
  
Breathing in a breath of air, Gohan took a slow step forward. Slow for him, at least. Hercule jumped back  
then pounced forward, roaring as he brought his fist up to move it towards the Saiyan's face.  
  
The half-Saiyan stepped back, then knelt, bringing his knee up so that it came into contact with the man's  
stomach. Hercule grunted, and keeled back as he brought up his fist, attempting to cuff Gohan in the chin.  
Gohan stopped the attack by blocking it with the palm of his hand, then took several steps back, watching  
Hercule.  
  
Hercule blinked, then grinned, letting out a loud roar. The crowd screamed and whistled as he smiled  
triumphantly, gasping as he sucked in quick breaths of air. Gohan smirked, bending his head slightly.  
  
Hercule thought he was winning, but what he didn't know was that the Great Saiyaman wasn't even  
trying.  
  
Gohan relaxed, then stepped back as he raised his ki level slowly. He'd humor the man for awhile, and at  
least not make it look too easy for him. With that, he leapt forward, doing a partial twist in midair as he  
charged towards Satan Hercule.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl let the curtain slip from her fingers as she leaned back, sighing. Gohan was fighting her Dad. She  
really wanted the teen to beat him, but she didn't think he could. After all, her father was the man who  
defeated Cell, and Gohan used tricks similar to those people who lost to Cell. Winning another  
tournament would just boost her Dad's ego even higher.  
  
::*At this rate, he might start expecting me to bow to him everytime I pass or something. He already  
thinks that he deserves all those cheers out there for doing all this stuff that is just for publicity...*::  
  
She let out a quiet breath as she crossed both arms and let her head roll back, so that it was resting against  
the wall. She remained silent for several minutes, eyelids slowly falling until they were closed, when a  
loud voice woke her.  
  
"Hey, Videl!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Videl jerked up, almost falling off her chair as she recovered, then looked to the source of the noise.  
Relaxing, she leaned back again.  
  
"Oh, hey, Erasa."  
  
"Hey! You did awesome! You almost beat that guy, too, and I couldn't believe it! You would've won if he  
didn't fly! Actually, you flew too, how did you do that? That was really cool!"  
  
The raven-haired girl grinned as she shook her head a little. The crowd had really gone wild after that  
fight, considering how high they flew. She was surprised that Erasa was still excited about it. After all, it  
wasn't anything new to Videl.  
  
"Thanks. It was a pretty good fight..."  
  
Videl leaned forward, peering through the curtain at her dad and Gohan, keeping her gaze on Gohan for  
several seconds until she pulled back again, sighing. Erasa tilted her head to the side and put a finger to  
her temple, confused. Suddenly, her lips broke into a sly smile.  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"What, my dad? Of course I do! I mean, I have to love him, he's my *dad*..."  
  
Muttered the girl as she stood, dusting off her shirt.  
  
"No! Not your Dad... I meant the Great Saiyaman, or whatever."  
  
Videl froze, turning her head to look at Erasa, a look of surprise on her face. It changed to that of  
nervousness.  
  
"What, him? No way.. I mean he does great stuff for everyone and everything, but I don't like him as  
anything past friends, he's alright, but not that alright..."  
  
"Is it just like the way you like Gohan?"  
  
continued Erasa, knowing Videl was probably lying.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Gack!!"  
  
Erasa stopped, running a hand over her short blonde hair, grinning widely. She could tell that Videl liked  
them, she was as red as a tomato. Clicking her tongue, she winked as she looked out at the Great  
Saiyaman, making it obvious enough that Videl would see the look easily.  
  
Videl looked at her friend, feeling a deep blush creep up her cheeks. She tried to choke out a retort but  
only managed to stammer out a few incoherent words, then gave up on all resistance. Erasa had a  
tendency to guess most things about her, and it was pointless to try to make her believe otherwise. She  
looked outside as she noticed Erasa do so, and kept her eyes locked on Gohan. She allowed a small smile  
to appear.  
  
Erasa didn't know that the two guys she liked were actually the same person.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yeah, Great Saiyaman! You can do it!"  
  
Chichi cheered loudly while both Goten and Trunks stood on their seats, waving their arms while they  
jumped up and down, yelling wildly.  
  
Vegeta raised his head to glare at the two kids and made a loud grunt, lowering his head again. The noise  
was getting annoying. Couldn't the brat of Kakarott just win the fight and bring all the screaming to an  
end?  
  
Bulma raised his eyebrow suspiciously as she looked at her mate, noticing his look of distaste for the  
cheering. She quickly tapped into their bond, arguing with him to not be so sulky. In the end, as always,  
she won the fight, and he forced himself to look at least a little happy, and to even give out a few words of  
praise about the young Super Saiyan.  
  
"Go Gohan."  
  
Bulma grinned widely at him as she heard him mutter the words, then nudged him lightly with his elbow.  
  
::*See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?*::  
  
::*Don't push it, woman.*::  
  
Smirking, Prince Vegeta's mate turned back so that she was looking out to the platform, and started to  
cheer once again. She knew that, even if he tended to deny it, Vegeta really did want Gohan to win, even  
though it was obvious that the Prince wanted to intervene at some points.  
  
Gohan, it looked like, had already gained the upper hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Hovering above Hercule's retreating form, the Saiyan pummeled him with punches, mostly directed  
towards his chest where it shouldn't effect him too much. Gohan smirked as he watched the surprised  
man back up slowly, eyes wide as he tried to block as many of the attacks as possible.  
  
Gohan was going at a slow pace for him, and wasn't using anywhere near his full strength. He decided to  
save it for later, and to at least make it look like he had to work pretty hard to defeat Hercule. He didn't  
want to make Videl's father look bad in front of a huge audience of people that had come to respect and  
admire him.  
  
Gohan drew back, landing on the ground softly, then stepped forward, slowly, as he saw Hercule stand  
and let out a low growl. The boy gave a short laugh that he hoped wasn't heard by Hercule, and pulled up  
both of his fists in a defensive stance. He couldn't help but feel overconfident, as he thought up an image  
of him winning.  
  
::*Bring it.*::  
  
Hercule gasped as he watched the masked teen before him. Somehow, someway, the kid had trained  
enough to get to his level, possibly surpass it. He couldn't let himself be beaten in front of so many people  
by some teenager that was still new to the scene! If he needed to, he'd resort to 'aiding' himself. A sly  
grin spreading over his face, he placed one hand into the front of his shirt as his hand rested on several  
pouches. With that, he ran forward, yelling, and whipped out one of his hands holding the pouches,  
flinging it directly at the Great Saiyaman while using the same hand to try and punch him.  
  
Blinking, Gohan watched as Hercule charged, then smiled as he remained standing, and feigned a look of  
surprise. He was going to let the guy get a hit in; at least he wouldn't look so bad. Bracing himself, he  
lowered his ki level enough so that he'd probably fall backwards when hit. What he didn't expect,  
however, was the small brown pack that came flying directly at his face. Drawing back, he looked to  
Hercule and saw his fist coming towards his face, and remembering he was going to let himself get hit, he  
didn't move. By doing this, he got slammed hard in the nose with a rattling punch, and the packet hit him  
directly in the eyes.  
  
Gasping, he fell overbackwards as he rubbed his eyes furiously with his knuckles. The pack had exploded  
on impact, and a white powder had poured into his eyes. And it stung like hell. Shaking his head, he tried  
to open one eye, finding it incredibly painful and his sight was still blurry. Staggering, he stood and  
almost fell over backwards as he tried to steady himself. Something was very wrong.  
  
He raised his head to squint at Hercule, and saw the man waving his arms and laughing, his back to the  
boy. Hercule had assumed that the punch had knocked him out. Snarling, Gohan reached forward and  
swung a wild punch towards Hercule's head as he started to hover, hitting him in the upper back instead.  
  
With a surprised yelp, Hercule fell forward and landed on his face. Turning his head, he looked behind  
him, and saw an overly pissed off Saiyaman. Coughing, he crawled to his feet, and smirked. The pepper  
had done its work; he could tell by his opponent's actions that he was having a hard time balancing and  
seeing anything. His win would be a lot more easier, now.  
  
Without making a noise, he leapt forward and slammed a powerful kick into Gohan's ribs, then brought  
up his other fist to hook him on the other side of the rib. He frowned as he realized there was no snap, and  
pulled back, shaking his fist a bit. He hated how the boy had managed to train up enough that it felt like  
he was hitting pure rock.  
  
Gohan felt the impact of a blow on one side, then the other. Coughing, he yanked back his form to try and  
avoid anymore hits. Fortunately, from his blurry vision, he could still see that the body in front of him was  
now waiting for any possible retaliation he might've had. Sighing, Gohan let his ki level rise steadily. If  
Hercule was going to go to other measures to try and win, so was he. Trying to wipe more of the substance  
out of his eyes, he reached forward and jetted to the side, doing a full 360 as he hovered in midair, his  
heel coming into contact with Hercule's shoulder.  
  
Yelling angrily, Hercule leapt back and rubbed his left shoulder grumpily. The kid's abilities to fly was  
giving him an advantage. The man sighed as he slipped his hand into the front of his shirt again. He had  
plenty of means of backup, and if necessary, he'd use every one of them to get what he wanted. After all,  
Satan Hercule got whatever he wanted, right? He wasn't going to give up that privilage anytime soon.  
  
Grinning wildly, the man stepped forward and swept his foot up at Gohan's hovering form and hit him  
easily in the back of the knee. Falling forward, the Saiyan tried to open his eyes to see what Hercule's next  
move would be. He was slightly surprised as he saw another packet coming his way, and immediately  
clamped his eyes shut.  
  
Hercule smirked as he threw a punch at Gohan's face, and hit him in the lower jaw. The Great Saiyaman  
had thought that he was throwing another pepper bag at him, to mess up his sight even more. No, the  
packet contained other ingredients, so that he'd have a different problem.  
  
Gohan suddenly felt his breath come short as he breathed in, and he gasped, letting himself drop from his  
hovering state to stand unsteadily on the ground, backing up. Whatever Hercule had put in the second  
pack, it had nothing to do with his eyes. Now the man was trying to ruin his endurance, so that he  
wouldn't be able to function as well. A Saiyan had great endurance, but without air, it wouldn't help too  
much.  
  
Grunting, Gohan raised both of his hands defensively, then charged forward, knowing his attack would  
probably miss. But he wasn't going to let Hercule off anymore. Soon enough, he'd power up enough that  
it would probably be impossible for the man to do anything about it.  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Chichi roared furiously as she grabbed the sides of her chair, almost ripping it up in the process.  
  
"Who in the *hell* does he think he is!"  
  
Android 18 had noticed the small flying objects, thanks to her improved sight. And she could tell that  
whatever was in them, it was enough to make Gohan stagger around and look completely weak.  
  
Bulma blinked several times as she registered the information, and had to restrain herself from yelling at  
Vegeta to get his ass down to the ring to beat the living heck out of Hercule. Her mind was cursing loudly  
and she was flushed with anger. Looking at Vegeta, she could tell by the pained look on his face that he  
was getting the bad end of her anger. Taking in a sharp breath, she forced herself to calm down, and  
watched as her mate slowly relaxed from his tense state. She was ready to kill, but didn't want to injure  
Vegeta's 'ears' anymore. Smiling sheepishly at him as he glowered at her, she looked back to the  
platfrom.  
  
::*Poor Gohan...*::  
  
She watched as her friend's son barely avoided a fierce kick to the head, and was knocked to the side by a  
punch.  
  
Bulma found herself getting angry again. She looked away, and tried to concentrate on restraining Chichi  
from running towards the ring instead of the fight.  
  
Krillin let his jaw hang open as pieces of popcorn fell from it, as the bag of popcorn in his hand was  
immediately snatched by Goten and Trunks. Goten and Trunks, who were completely oblivious to what  
was happening in the fight and the adult's anger, ended up eating most of the food and then throwing the  
rest at random people.  
  
18 had fortunately remained calm in the midst of all the other's anger. She bent her head, face remaining  
emotionless, but thoughts raging through her mind that she hoped weren't being heard by Krillin. She had  
enough confidence that Gohan would win the fight in the end, but she hated Hercule's attempts to win at  
any expense.   
  
The Z crew watched on with the other awed spectators, who were unaware to the cheats that Hercule had  
resorted to. The stadium was booming with cheers and whistles.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey... what's going on out there? Major racket."  
  
Erasa covered her ears with both hands and shut both eyes, frowning. Videl blinked and turned from her  
seat, drawing the curtain back enough so that she could see what was going on on the fighting platform.  
  
Her father was in the process of beating the crap out of Gohan, known to the audience as the Great  
Saiyaman.  
  
Videl stiffled a cry as she watched her friend's movements. Something was obviously wrong with him; she  
knew from past training that his attacks were normally fluid and quick, even when he was straining  
himself. Instead, they were erratic and random, and he was being hit a lot more than normal.  
  
The girl realized that she'd never seen him in the state. It could've been that her dad was so strong that  
Gohan was weakening; he could've looked like that when he was coming to an end. Or, it could've been  
something else... The thought was immediately pushed out of her mind as she continued to watch the  
fight. She should've known that her father was going to win. It was hopeless to hope that anyone could  
beat him.   
  
Videl thought that Gohan maybe could've, if he'd really been training. But, in the end, it seemed that her  
father was definately the strongest person in the world, and he wasn't going to lose his place to the boy  
that was both the Great Saiyaman and the Golden Warrior.  
  
Sighing inwardly, the girl let the curtains fall back again as she turned to face her friend, a fake smile  
plastered on her face.  
  
"Looks like... daddy's going to win. Again."  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan let himself fly backwards as a powerful punch came into contact with his tensed stomach. The teen  
felt himself shaking, and not only from the powder that had messed up his breathing. Because of all the  
hits he had taken, and the chemicals, he found himself getting dizzier each passing second, and a feeling  
he hadn'd expected to appear in the tournament. He was weakening.  
  
Somehow, after so many blows, Hercule had managed to lower Gohan's ki level without realizing it. The  
boy shook his head as he gripped his hands, drawing back. Hercule wasn't anywhere near as powerful as  
Nappa and his Saibamen, yet he couldn't win? He shook his head again. Nappa hadn't cheated with  
chemicals, he'd just tried to use more man--or alien--power. Hercule, however, was using other ways to  
resort to it so that it'd look like he was just the better fighter. Ways that Gohan didn't have a way of  
defending himself again.  
  
He felt another punch hit him in the side of the face, and coughed as two arms wound around his neck and  
yanked him back, so that he was suspended partially in midair, in a headlock. A voice spoke to him  
quietly and gruffly.  
  
"Now... You know you're going to lose, kid. How about making things easy and just.. giving up? I'll even  
give you a bit of prize money to go along with second place. Believe me, it's a win-win situation. You get  
money and the title of second place and don't get... maimed. I keep what's rightfully mine. What do you  
say?"  
  
Gohan felt himself coming close to a black out as the thought turned over in his mind. If he gave up, then  
he would still get the prize money for his family, and he'd get enough recognization. And many people  
wouldn't be put down to see their so-called hero lose to an adolescent. It would be better for him if he just  
gave up.   
  
Struggling, he began to choke out his response.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Ehheh... sorta a cliffhanger! I know!!! Well let's see.. what should I have Gohan say? *evil grin* Anywho! Read and review, people! I love all you guys who have and who've read, too! Stick around, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
  
Oh yeah.. forgot to mention... we've almost broke 50 reviews!! Score!! ALMOST ALMOST... just two more!! Alright! Jaaaa! 


	10. Take It, Or Leave It

I'd Do Anything For You: Take It, Or Leave It  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all those reviews last time! All you guys are super-super cool! Feedback is a wonderful thing... Okie-dokie, read on!  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan felt himself coming close to a black out as the thought turned over in his mind. If he gave up, then he would still get the prize money for his family, and he'd get enough recognization. And many people wouldn't be put down to see their so-called hero lose to an adolescent. It would be better for him if he just gave up.   
  
Struggling, he began to choke out his response.  
  
~*~  
  
End of chapter  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
Gohan grabbed Hercule's arms and, with a sudden burst of power, flung the older man over his head onto the platform's surface. Jumping up so that he hovered, Gohan snarled quietly as he powered up quickly, increasing his ki level as fast as possible.  
  
Hercule stood, a surprised look on his face that changed to one of eager overconfidence.  
  
"I was sort of hoping you'd say that, kid. I've been needing a way to let out some stress."  
  
Gohan ignored his comment and continued powering up, feeling himself coming to the brink of his strength. As he closed his eyes, a golden aura exploded around him, and he felt the transformation to Super Saiyan take place. His hair shot up as they formed blonde spikes, and his eyes glowed as his muscles flexed under the loose gi. For several seconds he kept his head bent and arms to the sides as he let the final stages of the transformation wash over him. Once he knew it was completely over, they slid open again, revealing a surprised Hercule.  
  
"What! You look just like those guys... yellow..."  
  
The man stopped in midsentence as his eyes started to bulge out of his head. Gasping, he tried to regain his composure before the audience thought anything was wrong. He shook his head and stanced again, roaring loudly.  
  
"Those were just tricks! Don't think you're going to use tricks to get past me!"  
  
Gohan's mouth slowly turned up in a small smirk. Without warning, he shot forward, a flash of gold. His fist lightly grazed Hercule's cheek. Then, turning, he lashed out his foot into the man's stomach, making him keel over in pain.  
  
The chemicals were still affecting him, but he'd still be able to fight better in this stage. Even if his aim was off, he could managed a few hits now and then.  
  
Squinting slightly, he saw Hercule's fist come flying at him, a counterattack. Gohan caught it neatly with his palm, then started to slowly apply pressure to it, grinning from ear to ear as he heard the surprised gasp and cursing which was coming from Hercule.  
  
Relaxing his hand, he released Hercule's fist, then stepped forward, drawing his hand back then whipping it out again, hitting Hercule in the chest with a palm strike. Stepping forward again, he placed his foot behind one of Hercule's legs then elbowed him in the chest again as he straightened his leg, his shin hitting the inside of the man's knee.  
  
Falling forward as he cursed wildly, Hercule caught himself on his hands, then scrambled forward to narrowly avoid a punch that could've broken his spinal cord.  
  
Gohan raised his head and slowly pulled his fist out from the large indentation he'd made on the arena's surface, then smiled again, satisfied by the look of utter terror on Hercule's face.  
  
What was really scaring the man who had supposidly defeated Cell was that the kid was grinning all the time. Maybe if it looked like he was actually trying or something, or if he was at least not looking so damn happy, he wouldn't be scared. But the kid looked like he had a few differences to settle. And it looked like he wouldn't mind settling it over Hercule's disembodied form.  
  
Stumbling to the side, Hercule found himself on the defensive as Gohan whipped punches in his direction. Gohan realized that they probably wouldn't hit; but until his vision cleared for a little, he wanted to keep Hercule on his toes so that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on him and get in a hit.  
  
There, the chemicals were partially cleared from one eye. Closing the other and opening the cleared eye wider, he growled as he grabbed Hercule by the shoulders and yanked him forward, then brought up his knee to connect with the man's stomach. Releasing him, he shot out his hand to uppercut him on the chin, sending him flying backwards. His vision went back to being unclear then.  
  
With a grunt, Hercule felt himself landing on his stomach on the platform. He coughed as he started to slowly pull himself to his feet, trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't going to win. His stomach felt like it was on fire, and was slowly dulling into a numb pain. His chin had already gotten to the numb stage, fortunately. From the traces of blood on the platform's surface, it looked like he had lost a tooth or something. Finally standing, he turned, wiping the blood off of his mouth. One more trick would have to save him. Just one more, maybe, if he could get it past that kid.  
  
Slipping his hand into his shirt, he started to run forward, roaring all the way.  
  
Gohan watched the man run towards him, at what he believed was an incredibly slow pace. That man's ego allowed him to do the stuff that would kill him in a fight to the death. Fortunately for him, Gohan wasn't the kill-whoever-annoys-you type. Even though he wanted to smash his skull in for doing whatever he did to Videl. He couldn't help the nagging suspicion that her dad was the reason for why she was suddenly avoiding him, and he remembered when she had been crying, and he came, yelling at her.  
  
He mentally slapped himself. Then, he just liked her. A lot. He even remembered trying to say it, but was cut short as the balcony's door slammed shut, and the screaming fest began. Shuddering a bit, his Super Saiyan form wavering, he realized that he had moved on from like to another stage. Gohan couldn't fully identify it yet, but he knew it was something that he should try to figure out, later.  
  
The Great Saiyaman was jarred out of his thoughts as he focused on the battle again, seeing Hercule was about to hit him. He smirked and crossed both arms and stood tall, eyelids falling partially closed. Closed enough so that it looked like he wasn't watching, but open enough that he noticed the small package in Hercule's hand.  
  
So, the world's savior was going to try and use chemicals to beat him again.  
  
He let the man continue to charge, and he let himself be hit with one of the punches. But before the other hand could make contact, the one holding the pack of chemicals, his hand shot out, grabbing it and stopping it in midair.  
  
Hercule roared again, trying to push forward with his fist as his mind raced furiously.  
  
::*Damn kid! He caught on! I can't let everyone know what I've been doing--*::  
  
Gohan yanked the hand forward and used his other hand to pry Hercule's fist open. Once it was, he grabbed the package and slipped it into his belt. He couldn't let the audience know that Hercule was cheating the entire time, otherwise Videl's family name would become a mockery at school.  
  
Twisting to the side, Gohan grabbed Hercule from behind and stanced, the man's balance unsteady. With a grunt, Gohan yanked up on Hercule's hand and flung him towards the perimeter of the platform.  
  
::*I think I threw him hard enough... well, if I didn't, I'll just go over there and knock him out.*::  
  
Hercule landed on a horde of screaming, adolescent girls, who immediately grabbed him and started cooing sympathetically over his injuries. The crowd stayed silent for several seconds, then started to scream wildly.  
  
Half of the crowd was concerned about Hercule, the other half was more interested in the contester who had defeated him.  
  
The announcer, still shocked, stared at the Great Saiyaman who was still standing on the platform, returning to his usual character; the boy was blushing and waving with one hand as the other was tucked behind his head, flashing a big Son smile for all the crowd to see. Some girls fainted at the sight; he could tell by the thunks that sounded from the audience.  
  
"Ah... um..."  
  
The announcer yanked the loudspeaker up to his mouth.  
  
"And there you have it, folks! The new champion of the Satan Tournament is the new superhero on the block! First prize winner, who gets one million dollars in cash along with a luxery cruise for up to ten people--yes, ten people!--is no one but the Great Saiyaman himself!"  
  
The crowd continued to roar and cheer, some giving a standing ovation as roses and other things were thrown down to the platform. Gohan smiled again, a bit shyly this time, then turned, jogging back into the training room. He wanted to see if Videl was alright with everything that had happened. She would be happy about it, right?  
  
Wait, he just beat the living crap out of her dad. And he had just made him look like a dumbass. Videl was going to hate him for life! It would ruin her reputation of having the dad that saved the world! Actually, everyone would believe that, but no one would think he was strong and stuff anymore, considering that some "new guy" beat him! And that new guy wasn't even hurt! Dull pains came to life all over the Saiyans body, and he winced.  
  
Okay, so maybe, *before* he'd powered up, he did get banged up a bit.  
  
Now completely miserable and oblivious to the slaps of palms on his back from other contenders that were happy for him, Gohan trudged forward and leaned against a wall, his forehead resting against it as he stared at its rough surface.  
  
"Gohan.. you okay?"  
  
Gohan blinked as he heard his name whispered. No one was supposed to know who he really was! Only one person besides his lifetime friends and family knew--  
  
Turning his head, Gohan looked at Videl, surprised written over his face that soon changed to one that Videl couldn't identify. Tilting her head to the side, she watched him, then poked him in the chest.  
  
"Really, are you okay? Maybe you should go home. I saw you get bashed up out there."  
  
The Saiyan caught his breath in his throat then nodded, turning to run out of the room to jump into the air, immediately flying towards home as his thoughts tried to focus only on getting there. It didn't help when he realized that Videl was following him--he could sense her ki over a mile away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Go--Er, I mean, Great Saiyaman won! This is go awesome!"  
  
Bulma squealed as she shot both fists into the air, grinning as she saw Chichi doing the same. Goten and Trunks were having a yelling fest. Fortunately for Goten's older brother, both remembered that the "normal people" weren't supposed to know who he really was, and were screaming his superhero name as they ran in circles around the adults that walked out of the stadium, heading towards Bulma's large jet.  
  
Vegeta grumbled as Krillin prodded him in the chest, smiling all the way as Android 18 affectionately mussed up his hair.  
  
"Hey, smile every once in awhile! We all know you're happy about Gohan winning--"  
  
"What, you think I'm pleased that the brat of Kakkarot won some silly battle against mere humans?"  
  
scoffed Vegeta in return. Krillin continued to grin at him, a knowing look in his eyes. No matter what Vegeta did, he knew that he was happy about the win.  
  
"Speaking of Gohan.. where is he?"  
  
Chichi's overjoyed attitude turned to one of worry, as Bulma blinked then nudged her on the arm with her elbow.  
  
"Chi, don't forget, he's a teenager! Knowing him, he's probably out partying somewhere. He'll probably be home sometime later this evening!"  
  
"Well, okay... as long as he gets home before midnight! That boy is going to start up his studies again as soon as he gets home!"  
  
Chichi blinked as she watched Goten go flying past her head, then slam into a tree, screaming all the way.  
  
"GOTEN AND TRUNKS! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Sorrrr---y!"  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan landed on the grass in front of his house then turned, watching Videl land behind him. He had purposely gone at a relatively slow pace so that she wouldn't lose him. If she knew that he was trying to get away from her, she would've been steamed. And he didn't think her being mad about something else would exactly help the position he was already in.   
  
"Gohan! What is with you?"  
  
Videl jogged up to him and stopped, watching her friend as he continued walking forward. He looked kind of upset--well, more than kind of, he looked crushed. Sighing, she grabbed an envelope from her pocket and presented it to him. He eyed it warily, then looked at her, eyes downcast.  
  
"Take it! It's not like you to leave *one, million dollars..." she spoke each word slowly, to make her point-- "along with tickets for ten to a cruise with those people. Fortunately, after I convinced them that I'd give it to you, they let me take it. I know your mom really wanted the money, so don't tell me that you didn't need it or whatever excuse you might use."  
  
She watched him, locking her eyes with his, forcing him to look at her. Gohan's cheeks flared, and he turned back towards the house, walking in.  
  
"Come in if you'd like,"  
  
he mumbled, without missing a step. Videl fell into pace behind him, confused. He was acting really weird, like he didn't want her there. Son Gohan had way too many mysteries that she wanted to find out.  
  
Videl pulled the door closed as she looked at Gohan, who was sitting on the couch. He was still in the Golden Warrior form, however he got to that.  
  
The girl sat on a chair opposite the couch, still watching Gohan as he leaned forward, resting his face in his hands. She had a lot of questions for him.  
  
"Okay, first question. Why didn't you tell me you were the Golden Warrior?"  
  
Gohan winced as he let out a small sigh.  
  
"I--same reason that I didn't tell you I was the Great Saiyaman."  
  
"Oh, eh, yeah... right..."  
  
Videl grinned sheepishly as she tilted her head to the side, then returned to her serious expression.  
  
"Well then, what was with that Appan or whatever guy and those six green things? That didn't look like it was supposed to happen..."  
  
Gohan paled, then immediately stood, grabbing a radio and putting it on the coffee table as he turned on the volume as high as it would go.  
  
"Would you like to listen to some music? American music is just the new thing these days!"  
  
he choked out as he wiped off a sweatdrop from his forehead.  
  
Videl facefaulted and decided to humor him for the time being. She leaned back in the chair, listening to the music while she watched Gohan out of the corner of her eye. He was getting an upset look about him, and she could tell he wasn't even paying attention to anything around him. Lost in thought, again.  
  
Gohan let his thoughts drown out the music. Videl hated him, didn't she? He ruined everything. He even embarassed her father publically. And that fight was probably going to be broadcasted over most of the world. He could imagine the headlines already; "Local SuperHero Defeats World's Savior in Satan Tournament! Satan Videl Put To Shame". He continued to kick himself mentally. All chances of her possibly loving him back--was he sure he loved her?--were gone.  
  
He was too deep in conversation with himself to notice that Videl had switched the radio off and was now leaning towards him, watching him intently.  
  
Videl searched his eyes for any answer to what he was thinking of, and couldn't find anything. Damnit, she wanted to know a lot, and he wasn't letting her. Must've been something that he was embarassed about, or something else of the like.  
  
Getting up, she sat next to him and nudged him gently with an elbow. Obviously it wasn't hard enough; he was still staring off into space. Muttering under her breath, she drew her fist back and punched him solidly on the shoulder, snickering a bit as she watched him yelp and keel over to the side.  
  
Gohan gasped and rightened himself, trying to put on an act of normalcy. He couldn't shake the fact that Videl was sitting next to him, a little close for comfort.  
  
"Um.."  
  
Videl coughed, breaking the silence as she scooted closer to Gohan.  
  
The Saiyan turned and looked at her, confused. He was still tense and full of energy, and Videl doing that just made it worse.  
  
Giggling, Videl reached up and tugged lightly on one of Gohan's golden spikes of hair, startling him.  
  
"Do you really need to stay like that now? Not like daddy's going to come blasting through the window looking to kill you."  
  
"What? I--Oh,"  
  
Gohan realized she was talking about him being in Super Saiyan. Forcing a small smile, he powered down, letting his hair and eyes change to their original color. Videl watched him, a smile of her own playing about her lips.  
  
"That's really weird, seeing it up close. Sometime, you have to teach me how to do it! Unless it's another one of those 'only-my-family' things,"  
  
she added, raising her eyebrow a bit.  
  
Gohan nodded slowly, not sure of what to say. Videl sighed, then tugged on his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder. The teen pulled back slightly, unsure, then shifted his weight so that she could rest against him more comfortably. A thought popped into his mind, and he spoke, hoping that it wasn't too big of a risk he was taking.  
  
"So.. why'd you.. you know... stop talking to me for awhile?"  
  
"I didn't want to! You didn't think I really wanted to avoid you, did I?"  
  
Son Gohan blinked, then recovered, surprised.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
was all that Videl managed before sighing. Looking up at Gohan, she realized he wanted a better answer than that.  
  
"My dad. You know, he's half-insane when it comes to me and dating! I guess he got really upset when someone told him I was trying to hunt you down. Not you personally, I don't think, but Great Saiyaman. He went all paranoid, had these guys follow me and stuff. I tried to tell you that I wouldn't be able to talk to you for awhile, but the hired men caught up so I had to pretend I was avoiding you."  
  
Gohan nodded slowly, remembering when she had run up to him and was trying to tell him something but couldn't finish it. He grinned a bit, remembering also that he had managed to trip both men. Apparently he was going for the right people.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry!"  
  
Turning his head slightly, Gohan looked at Videl and say that she really meant it. For the first time in awhile, he smiled without having to force anything.  
  
"It's okay.. I just thought you hated me for awhile."  
  
"No!"  
  
She was just as upset as he was before. Laughing a bit, Gohan hugged her, surprising Videl, and was pleased when he felt her hug him back. Pulling back again, Gohan looked at her, his head leaning to the side a bit. He couldn't sense much of what was going on around him, except for the fact that Videl was in his arms, and was staring back into his eyes. It just seemed like he should, so he leaned forward, watching as Videl did the same.  
  
His heart thudded within him as their faces inched closer together, lips almost touching.  
  
::*I can't believe this is happening--*::  
  
"GO--HAN!"  
  
Both Videl and Gohan jerked back, blushing furiously as Goten banged on the door.  
  
"Gohan! You left the tournament early! Unlock the doo---r!"  
  
Gohan jumped up and ran to the door, fumbling with the lock. After several seconds of randomly hitting it, it clicked, unlocking, and the door burst open as Goten and Trunks charged in, running upstairs.  
  
Videl stood, still blushing, and ran to hide behind Gohan as Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, Vegeta and Android 18 walked in.  
  
"Briefs Trunks and Son Goten! Get your sorry butts down here this instant!"  
  
Bulma yelled, before waving cheerfully at Gohan.  
  
Chichi muttered under her breath as she came in, the last one, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"I swear.. those two.. Oh, Gohan! You did great, dear! I'm so proud.. *sniff*.."  
  
The woman grabbed her son and hugged him tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, not noticing when he started to cough and gasp from lack of oxygen. She opened her eyes and saw Videl standing behind him, a nervous look on her face.   
  
"Oh, Videl! You're here too! Why don't you two go get some food at the shop for me? I'm going to make a big dinner for all of us! Plus, it'll give you some time to be alo--"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Yes, dear, here's the list, see you later!"  
  
Chichi grinned slyly as she shoved the pair out the door, slamming it shut behind them. Gohan and Videl looked at each other hopelessly and shrugged, both jumping into the air as they headed towards the city's main grocery center.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Geesh, you guys really thought I was going to let Hercule talk Gohan into that deal? Heck no! It was bad enough he did that in the WMAT! ::sticks tongue out at Hercule:: And.. ehheh... with the kissy thing... sawwwi! I just think it's a little early. Well, okay, maybe chapter 10 isn't early. But since I like happy, kawaii endings, expect a happy kawaii ending when I get around to finishing this fic! Besides, not everything's happy happy yet *cough*Nappa*cough* so.. yeaah! Thanks for all those reviews again!! When I finish this, I'll try to list all the people who reviewed with a biiiiiig thank you thing.... Ja ne, minna-san! 


	11. The Cruise

I'd Do Anything For You: The Cruise  
  
Author's Note: Heeeere we go! Next chapter all up n' stuff... Ehheh, yay! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, makes me feel special!! *sniffs* YOU GUYS ARE SO SO COOL!! Hehe... Well hope ya like this one!  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, Videl! You're here too! Why don't you two go get some food at the shop for me? I'm going to make  
a big dinner for all of us! Plus, it'll give you some time to be alo--"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Yes, dear, here's the list, see you later!"  
  
Chichi grinned slyly as she shoved the pair out the door, slamming it shut behind them. Gohan and Videl  
looked at each other hopelessly and shrugged, both jumping into the air as they headed towards the city's  
main grocery center.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's see... Um.. Milk. Okay."  
  
Gohan handed the milk carton to Videl and she slipped it into the basket. The list hadn't been too long,  
only about three or four items, but they didn't mind picking the groceries up. Both of the teens didn't  
know that they were both thinking the same thing, but they were happy to just be talking to each other.  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan as they headed towards the register, blushing slightly when he caught her eye  
then looked away. She wasn't quite sure what in the hell had happened back at his house, only that they  
were really close; close enough to send her head spinning. She looked down at the basket she was carrying  
and tried to avoid looking at him, or him at her---maybe that thing had almost been a... kiss? Still  
blushing, Videl walked a little faster until she was ahead of Gohan.  
  
The Saiyan watched as Videl moved past him until she was walking several feet in front of him. He  
couldn't help but smile weakly to himself.   
  
::*Good, at least I won't feel self-concious about everything I'm doing...*::  
  
The thought faded off as they came to the register and Videl dumped the basket's contents onto the  
counter. Jogging slightly, Gohan came up until he was standing next to her and pulled out his wallet after  
hearing the cashier announce its price. Cheap, only about ten dollars in all.  
  
A large blast sounded from somewhere outside, along with several screams. Gohan froze, mid-payment,  
and looked out at the street, Videl doing the same. He couldn't see anything, there was too much  
smoke---wait, smoke?  
  
Shoving his wallet back into his pocket he ran to the window, pressing up against it with his hands.  
Several masked men were running into a shop as others stood outside of it, firing off their guns into the  
air while laughing manically. The shop was none other than the city's most well known jewelry shop that  
specialized in gold and silver plated watches and bracelets, along with several diamond necklaces and  
diamond stud earrings. Eyes narrowing, Gohan ran out of the door and into the street, not realizing Videl  
was close behind. The men were shooting at anything that moved, which included people on the streets.  
Nothing could make him stop.  
  
Running forward, he raised his ki level and flipped upwards, one of the masked guards below him.  
  
"What the fu---"  
  
The man's voice was cut off as Gohan's foot slammed into his face and his gun was knocked from his  
hands, quickly broken into half by Gohan's knee. The other guard looked at him in shock, then raised the  
machine gun as he aimed. A form flashed in front of him and slammed a punch powerfully into his  
stomach, watching as he bent over in pain, then uppercutted him in the nose, knocking him out. Videl  
turned from the fallen man and grinned at Gohan cockily, who returned the same smirk.  
  
Videl ran into the shop first, followed closely by Gohan. A cry was heard from the back of the shop and a  
round of bullets fired directly at them. The Saiyan, stepping in front of Videl powered up a small ki blast  
and shot it in front of him, melting the metal bullets before they came into contact.  
  
Moving out from behind him, Videl ducked under one of the charging thug's wild punches and brought  
her knee up into his stomach as she turned, flipping him forward so he rolled into a cabinet. The drawers  
fell out of the cabinet when the man hit it and fell on him, covering him with its materials. The grin on  
Videl's face was replaced by a mask of concentration as she ran forward, Gohan still following behind.  
  
There were not too many of the thieves left; only one who was carrying a bag of the shop's merchandise  
and another that stood in front of him holding two guns, firing bullets everywhere. Videl ducked behind a  
counter, wincing as she heard the pieces of metal hitting into it. Raising her head she looked across the  
room to where Gohan was also crouched behind a cabinet, and mouthed to him;  
  
"You can take it from here."  
  
A half-smile on his face, the Saiyan stood and moved into the open, the criminal's shots delaying from the  
surprise of a man opposing him to his face, and an unarmed one at that. Letting out a loud laugh he  
reloaded his gun and aimed it point-blank at Gohan's head, grinning all the while.  
  
"Renzoku energy dan."  
  
Rapid beams of ki shot out of his outstretched hand, slamming into the two criminal's forms that stood  
opposite of him. They fell back with yells of surprised into the back room, falling unconcious as Videl  
stood, coming up behind them and rapping them soundly on the head. She walked out of the back room,  
dragging the two thugs behind her as Gohan rounded up the rest, dumping them out on the gutter in the  
front of the shop. The police force was already out waiting for them and shoved the men into the back of  
their cars after immediately handcuffing them.  
  
"Thanks, Videl. It's always a pleasure to have your help."  
  
The captain of the force turned to Gohan with a confused look on his face as he scratched his head with  
his nightstick. Hadn't he seen that kid somewhere before?  
  
"And.. uh.. you.. ah.."  
  
"The Great Saiyaman, at your service!"  
  
Gohan smirked while crossing his arms, bending his head slightly to nod to the man before him. Videl  
blinked and turned her head, staring at him, then gasped. Grabbing him by the collar, she yanked him  
down so that his ear was level with her mouth.  
  
"You forgot to put your costume on!"  
  
she hissed. Gohan froze then stood, a helpless look on his face as the police captain's expression broke  
into one of recognizition.  
  
"The Great Saiyaman, huh? I thought you sorta looked like he did at the tournament! Well, great job kid,  
nice to know you don't feel a need to hide behind that ridiculous costume anymore. Decided to keep it  
around just for Halloween, right?"  
  
The man winked at Gohan for the last comment then turned, walking back into his waiting patrol car.  
Gohan remained rooted to where he stood, utterly horrified. All those weeks of keeping the Great  
Saiyaman guise a secret to have it end in a slip up! He forgot to press the damn button. Even Videl hadn't  
noticed it, but then again she seemed too busy in her fighting. Not to mention she knew she was fighting  
next to him anyways, so it probably didn't matter to her. Gohan raised his head slightly to look at Videl,  
and saw the exact same look of horror on her face. Actually, she somehow managed to look horrified for  
several seconds before she burst out laughing.  
  
Grabbing him by the hand she jumped into the air, yanking him up with her. Gohan stumbled for a few  
feet above ground then adjusted his form so that he was flying smoothly by Videl, looking at her with a  
confused expression.  
  
"Why leave so fast?"  
  
Videl smirked, flipping over in midair so that she was flying on her back.  
  
"Trying to avoid the rush. Now that the media knows what you look like, you'll have reporters literally  
breathing down your neck."  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan grimaced as he felt hot breath coursing down the back of his neck.  
  
"So, Great Saiyaman---can I call you Gohan? Where did you *get* these extraodinary powers?"  
  
A blonde-haired reported stood behind him, looking over his shoulder as he attempted to work on his  
homework. He had decided it'd be a great day to do the assignments outside, since the weather was  
perefct---and had eventually found himself surrounded by a circle of reporters.  
  
News *had* gotten around the city. They had already tracked him down to where he lived just from an  
image. They knew his full name and a lot of details that he wasn't even sure about. Fortunatelly, they  
didn't know the stuff that the family had yet to tell most of their human friends.  
  
"...and if x is to equal c, then c would equal...."  
  
"When did you come to our town? The records have yet to reveal that."  
  
"...five, and if x and c both equal five, b would equal..."  
  
"Why are you in such a secluded area? How can you get to school so quickly?"  
  
"...z, which equals c multiplied..."  
  
"I've heard you've done excellent in school and have surpassed most high school requirements. Any  
thoughts yet on where you're going for college?"  
  
"...uh... c multiplied..."  
  
"How long have you and Satan Videl been working together?"  
  
"Excuse me, but you still haven't answered my question. How did you get your---"  
  
"I wasn't finished! About you and Videl, has your relationship moved past friends to possibly  
something---"  
  
Gohan couldn't take it anymore. Because of the constant inquiries he couldn't concentrate on his calculus,  
easily his best class in his school. Also, he already had to deal with his mom about him and Videl  
becoming an item. Knowing the newspapers, they'd probably make them one and possibly even more.  
  
Raising his head, he stood to face the excited reporters who each immediately shoved their microphones  
in his face. Maybe now he would answer their questions---  
  
Nodding politely, Gohan muttered a quiet 'Zanzoken' under his breath and shot into the air then off  
towards the city at a speed almost impossible to track. To the reporters down below, it looked like he had  
just vanished, leaving only a mirage of himself for several seconds. They each blinked as cameras flashed  
furiously, then turned, walking towards the house, the blonde running ahead of the rest. As she flipped her  
hair, she grinned. Maybe his mom would be more willing to talk.  
  
Gohan looked below him, seeing the trail of confused reporters head towards the house. He shook his head  
sadly. They didn't know that his mom tolerated no unexpected guests, and would most likely explode on  
them for their intrusion. Poor reporters. Facing back towards the city, he forced himself to go a bit faster,  
seeing Videl's house appear on the horizon. She had a famous father, and that meant she had to deal with  
reporters; maybe she'd help him get rid of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl slipped past her father's room, not bothering to make him aware of her presence. After the reports  
and pictures of her being seen with the Great Saiyaman, now revealed as Son Gohan, he was completely  
and entirely furious and had tried to ban her of all of her duties. She had refused such, saying that it was  
her job to help the community. After all, wouldn't it make him look better if his daughter was doing so  
much community service for the city? That was the arguement that had won him over.  
  
She wandered into her room, closing the door quietly behind her as she collapsed onto the bed, falling  
back. Grabbing a remote she switched on the stereo, closing her eyes as the soft music blocked out the  
other sounds. Well it did, anyway---until the banging on her window increased so that it'd be impossible  
for her not to hear. Sitting up, she ran to the window and peeked through the curtain. Whoever the heck  
wanted her, she didn't know, until she saw Gohan stare back and knock very lightly against the glass with  
a finger.  
  
Pulling back the long curtains she grabbed the locks of the large windows, flipping them open. Gohan  
lightly pushed against it, stepping into the room.  
  
"Hey, Videl."  
  
"Gohan! I haven't seen you since, um..."  
  
Videl giggled a bit and hopped back onto the bed, sitting up on her knees.   
  
"...since you revealed yourself to the public, and got your face published in every newspaper around here  
and probably everywhere else,"  
  
she finished, still grinning widely and mockingly at him. Gohan shrugged his shoulders a bit as he  
grabbed a nearby chair, sitting backwards on it so that he could lean forward on its head rest.  
  
"Sure, sure. It's not funny though! I mean, it's like they're stalking me. They won't go away, and of  
course mom hates that, being the overprotective mother she is---"  
  
Videl knew instantly what he meant by 'they', and could also imagine the look on Chichi's face when  
several dozen reporters had appeared on her doorstep. She laughed at the thought. She had been there  
when it'd happened, and remembered how it ended with Chichi screaming at them to get away from her  
house before she sent the kids after them.  
  
Smiling a bit, Videl tilted her head to the side and continued to stare at the ground, not realizing that  
Gohan had stopped talking. The boy smirked as he noticed what had happened, knowing that it had  
happened to him before as well. Gohan stood and moved behind her on the bed, then tackled her forward,  
covering her mouth as she shrieked.  
  
Videl yanked him forward and flipped him over her into a bedpost, a dull thunk sound coming to her ears  
upon impact. Covering her mouth to stop herself from exploding from laughter she couldn't block him as  
he tackled her again.  
  
Gohan hugged her tightly, smiling a lop-sided grin as he noticed she was doing the same back to him. The  
last time they'd hugged, they'd come close to doing---whatever...---before the family had burst in. Great  
timing, that was for sure. He then remembered one of the reasons why he'd come over, besides the crisis  
with the reporters. Pulling back, he watched her for a few seconds before talking.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
"Mm..?"  
  
Videl was still sort of in a daze. One half of her knew she'd be so dead if her father decided to walk in,  
and the other half didn't give a crap and wanted Gohan to keep hugging her. Knocking herself out of her  
dreamy-state she shook her head and looked up at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Uh.. yeah?"  
  
Gohan blinked, then cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, you know, how we won all that stuff at the tournament? You know, the money, tickets, all of that...  
We have more than enough tickets for us, us as in my family along with the Briefs' and Krillin and his  
mate and kid. So, ah... If you want, you could come."  
  
Seeing the surprised expression on her face, Gohan hurridly added to his statement.  
  
"Er, well, your dad could come too I'm sure, we could get him a ticket if he needs to come. No problem  
with that! None at all, so could you come? Oh and your dad too if you want him too?"  
  
Videl paused, then immediately looked back at him, grinning widely.  
  
"Sure! And dad doesn't need to come, not like he doesn't go on enough already..."  
  
she muttered, partly relieved that he did. That gave her an excuse to keep him from going. Gohan blinked,  
then let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Oh, great! Just like that, huh... Well, that's the main thing I wanted to ask, okay? So I think I'll go  
now---not that I want too---but if your dad came in, things wouldn't be so.. great.. Hey, wait, how do you  
know you can go?"  
  
"Don't worry, I can. Just don't ask about it."  
  
"Right then. Here's your ticket, the date for the cruise is on them. We're all going to meet at our house,  
then go to the ship. Sorry that it's such late notice, but we got them kind of late. See you then!"  
  
Gohan waved then jumped off the balcony, jetting off into the air and disappearing in the distance with a  
spark of light. Videl examined the ticket for several minutes, partly day-dreaming. How she was going to  
get there, she had no idea. She knew if she really told her dad where she was going, he'd kill her for  
saying yes and him for asking her, and wouldn't let her go---obviously. But she was going to go whether  
he liked it or not. If she had to run off in the middle of the night and just leave a note for when she'd be  
back, she would. She already knew she was in trouble enough already, it couldn't get any worse.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan! Your future-mate-and-mother-of-my-grandchildren is here!"  
  
"M-Mom!"  
  
Gohan stammered, looking around wildly to see if Videl was in ear shot. Unfortunately for him, she was,  
and she was smirking evilly at the look on his face while trying to hide a blush of her own. She jogged  
forward and dumped her duffle bags into the back of the trunk of Bulma's flying machine, then ran  
around to the front.  
  
"Hey, Bulma! Oh, and Vegeta,"  
  
she added quickly as she waved to the blue-haired woman. Nodding her head to the teen, Bulma flashed a  
smile then turned back to the controls, concentrating on them once again. Vegeta only grunted.  
  
Gohan walked up until he was standing next to Videl and poked her lightly in the side.  
  
"The others are already inside. Bulma made everyone get in the back compartments, since we have a  
tendency to take a long time to load up and get in. Only me and my mom were allowed to stay out to help  
with the bags and to wait for you."  
  
Videl nodded slowly, then flinched as Bulma stuck her head out of the window, yelling at the top of her  
lungs.  
  
"If anyone isn't in this thing within ten seconds, I'm leaving without them!"  
  
Pulling back into the machine Bulma closed the window as Gohan, Videl and Chichi piled into the back,  
sliding the doors closed. The controls clicked and the gears shifted as the flying jet took to the air.  
Turning 180 degrees in midair it shot off, heading to where the cruise ship was waiting.  
  
~*~  
  
It had taken forever to load, and the ship was finally out into the open water.  
  
Krillin sighed happily as he stretched, standing on the tips of his toes.  
  
"Ah, isn't this the best!"  
  
he spoke, Android 18 allowing a half-smile as she leaned back on the pull-out chair behind him, Marron  
giggling as she sat on her mother's lap. Goten and Trunks were running around on the deck play-training  
while Vegeta pretended to not watch them and read a newspaper, even though he was.  
  
Seated on each side of Android 18 in similar folding chairs were Bulma and Chichi, each reclining in a  
swimsuit and a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"This is the life!"  
  
Bulma spoke, Chichi instantly agreeing with a happy squeal. Gohan and Videl weren't too far from the  
rest of the group, in the front of the cruise ship as they leaned against the railing while they sat. Videl  
drew her knees up and hugged them to her chest as Gohan stretched out his legs, his hands making a  
pillow behind his head. He turned his head slightly to look at Videl.  
  
"I haven't heard much from Erasa and Sharpener lately. How are they doing?"  
  
Honestly, he wasn't really interested but he felt like striking up a conversation.  
  
"Oh, fine. I think Sharpener finally decided to back off on me and now they're going out,"  
  
replied Videl, slightly drowsy. The sun was getting to her. Gohan shifted uncomfortably, then nodded  
slowly. Good, he didn't want Sharpener around Videl anymore. After all, Videl was his---  
  
::*What am I thinking?!*::  
  
He gasped outloud, recovering quickly and pasting on a forced smile when Videl looked at him strangely.  
Lowering his head again, he closed his eyes.  
  
::*Sure, I know I, well.. love her now, but she might not think of me back in the same way. She probably  
just thinks of me as a friend. Nothing else. In fact, I don't even know how good of a friend she thinks I  
am---*::  
  
"You're one of my best friends, Gohan."  
  
The Saiyan blinked and turned to her as he covered his mouth, a little embarassed. Had he just said that  
outloud? Apparently he had, considering Videl hadn't heard anything else. Gohan sighed and went over  
what she said again;  
  
- "You're one of my best friends, Gohan." -  
  
Friend. That's the word that got to him. But it did help that it had best in front of it.  
  
::*Too bad it can't be something more than friends...*::  
  
"...What did you say?"  
  
Gohan gasped again and slapped himself hard on the mouth, now blushing a dark red.  
  
"I---I said that it's great that we're such good friends!"  
  
he yelled a bit too loudly. Both Android 18 and Krillin looked at him strangely, Marron completely  
oblivious, while Vegeta and the two boys didn't seem to hear it. Bulma and Chichi, however, looked at  
each other then began laughing wildly.  
  
Videl blinked again and recovered, nodding her head slowly.  
  
"Uh.. Right. Glad that you feel that way, I think..."  
  
She let out a quiet sigh. Before, she thought she heard him say that he wanted it to be more than just  
friends but she probably just heard wrong. Damn. She actually wanted him to say that. Mentally kicking  
herself, she looked out to the blues of the water.  
  
::*It's so nice out here. For once, we get a break from all the stress back at home.*::  
  
Gohan was thinking something similar, just with an added addition.  
  
::*The water's almost the exact same blue of Videl's eyes.*::  
  
~*~  
  
"This is so, so, great!!"  
  
The form sped through the air, doing several loops and barrel rolls as it blasted over the ground.  
Everything seemed so different but kind of the same---same colors, same look, same sounds almost, but a  
different feeling.  
  
Breathing deeply, he let out the breath again as it flew on, overjoyed. Finally, seeing everything that he'd  
missed so much. Everything.  
  
He didn't really know how it'd happened, not quite---one second he was there, the other he was here. It all  
happened in the matter of minutes, he thought. Maybe longer. He wasn't sure, but didn't really care.  
  
Everything had been lost and it was his to get again.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Doing a flip and a full-twist, the body pulled back slightly then shot forward again, disappearing in a burst  
of light.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi adjusted her sunglasses. The sun was getting brighter and hotter alright, but it felt so great for  
once. Having time to just sit around and tan was something she didn't get often.  
  
Bulma stretched her arms a bit, then recoiled to her original position. After several seconds of shifting  
around she propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her mate, Vegeta, as he watched Goten and  
Trunks fight.  
  
She had to admit that she didn't want any other Saiyan or man in her life besides him, even though he  
was an arrogant ass at times. In the relaxing atmosphere he had let down his guard---the one that made  
him look vulnerable to everything and anything---and was clearly enjoying himself as he yelled out  
encouragement to the two boys.  
  
Bulma grinned and leaned back on the chair again, her arms tucked behind her.  
  
Android 18 paused from tickling Marron, and tilted her head to the side slightly. Krillin seemed to feel it  
too; he froze in place.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
he muttered, standing from his seat on the beach towel. Turning, he prodded Bulma and Chichi lightly,  
and they sat up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't know,"  
  
Krillin replied, seeing Vegeta stand suddenly, as Goten and Trunks paused from their fighting.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's coming here."  
  
Vegeta gruffly spoke, and began pacing the deck. He wanted to go see what is was, but he could tell by  
Bulma's warning signals that she wouldn't let him. The other teens, Videl and Gohan, remained oblivious  
to the entire situation. Guess they'd have to deal with it when it came.  
  
A bright spark appeared in the distance, slowly growing bigger.  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
Gohan raised his head, eyebrows arched as Videl looked at him strangely.  
  
"What---"  
  
The Saiyan shook his head slowly, and she fell quiet, confused. Following his glance with her eyes, she  
saw the glimmering light and froze, watching it approach the cruise ship. Whatever it was, it was coming,  
and coming fast.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Finished with that chap! So, who d'ya think it is? ::smirks:: Read and review please! And we've almost reached 80... YEAAAAH!  
  
Another note.. Drew's a baka and he wants more reviews for his MST stuff. He'd have more if it didn't take him like a month to finish his chapters!! *cough**cough*slowass*cough**cough*. His penname is Prince Champagne for anyone that's into MST fics [he specializes in Final Fantasy MSTs!] Yup! So, yeah! Now maybe he'll stop complaining about stuff when I get more reviews than him! *whistles innocently* 


	12. Guess Who's Back!

I'd Do Anything For You: Guess Who's Back?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Monopoly! Or DBZ for that matter.  
  
Author's Note: Whoa! I'm super-super sorry that I didn't get this out for a long, long time. I have excuses!! Finals and basketball. That good? Yeah. Well, thanks for sticking around to check up on the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
A bright spark appeared in the distance, slowly growing bigger.  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
Gohan raised his head, eyebrows arched as Videl looked at him strangely.  
  
"What---"  
  
The Saiyan shook his head slowly, and she fell quiet, confused. Following his glance with her eyes, she saw the glimmering light and froze, watching it approach the cruise ship. Whatever it was, it was coming, and coming fast.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan stood, immediately shoving off the deck with both feet as he took to the air. Completely oblivious to Krillin's warnings and Vegeta's commands to return he jetted forward, planning to intercept the form before it got too close to the ship.  
  
Midway in flight he started to slowly power up, masking his ki level so that the possible enemy wouldn't be able to detect it. If his power was underestimated, he'd have the upper hand in battle---  
  
The figure suddenly came to a stop in midair and seemed to phase out, reappearing in front of Gohan. The young Saiyan immediately attacked, not knowing what the other person's intents were.  
  
Faking a punch to the head, Gohan spun in midair, roundhousing the form on the side of the head. At least he thought he did, until he found his arms being yanked behind his back and his foot hitting only air.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
he muttered through clenched teeth as he struggled slightly, still keeping his ki masked so that it seemed to be at a very weak level. Before he could get a response, he suddenly shot forward as he did a partial twist in midair, sending out a barrage of punches. Each one was blocked to his confusion, and a gentle but fast punch knocked him to the side a bit. The boy froze, blinking, not completely understanding what was going on. Either his power levels were way down, or his enemy matched and possibly surpassed him in strength---  
  
"Huh, don't recognize me or what?"  
  
Gohan blinked again. Where'd he remember that voice from? He raised his head a bit, pulling back with both surprise and confusion.  
  
"...Dad?"  
  
Goku flashed a wide grin, scratching the back of his head with one hand.  
  
"Hey, glad to know you remember me, Gohan! It's been awhile!"  
  
"I thought you were---it's really you?"  
  
"Sure is! Don't ask about how I'm here though.. If I knew, I would've told you by now,"  
  
Goku shrugged apologetically.  
  
Gohan remained floating partially in midair, mouth hanging open. It was great! His dad was back and everything, but he wanted to know how in the hell it'd happened. He suddenly shook out of his frozen state, and cracked a smile, hugging his dad quickly before turning back, slowly flying towards the ship again. Goku followed without questioning, knowing that the rest of the gang, along with his wife, was waiting there.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the heck is going on up there?"  
  
Videl shielded her eyes from the sun as she stood up, walking towards the others and accidentally tripping over Goten and Trunks as they ran in circles around the front of the ship. Vegeta grunted in response.  
  
"The brat is dealing with it. I can't recognize the ki signature, but no worry. I would be able to handle it if the woman didn't feel so sensitive about---"  
  
Bulma stopped him with an icy glare as his voice raised, then came to an abrupt stop as he noticed the look his mate was giving him.  
  
"I hope Gohan will be okay,"  
  
Chichi managed a shakey grin as Videl nodded in response. The two figures in the air seemed to be fighting from the way the flashing lights were darting back and forth at each other. The smaller of the two seemed more offensive, she noticed. Either Gohan was having an easy time with it or the other didn't care to attack.  
  
After several minutes of watching, Krillin pointed up to the air again.  
  
"Hey you guys, looks like they're headed this way!"  
  
"No problem for us. Gohan either got him beat, or he needs some help. That thing can't take on all of us."  
  
Anrdoid 18 sipped some of her lemonade again, the seemingly-calm look still about her. Krillin looked back at his wife, flashing a white-toothed grin, then turned back to the sky.  
  
Gohan landed easily on the deck, the form landed just as easily behind him. A gasp rose from all of the crew, except from the two confused demi-Saiyans that had never once before seen the father of Gohan in their lives---at least, not that they could remember.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
Chichi spoke increduously. The person in question stepped forward, grinning widely.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I'm back!"  
  
he finished with a yell. Goku then paused, suddenly changing from ecstatic to sheepish.  
  
"Uh, does anyone have some food?"  
  
Chichi let out a delighted cry and lunged forward, hugging Goku fiercely around the neck while the other Z fighters relaxed, each smiling at each other. The mention of food had proven to them what they were unsure of before---the Goku they saw before them really *was* him.  
  
Vegeta stepped forward, growling a bit under his breath.  
  
"Kakkarot! How did you change your ki signature like that? I demand to know!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, Vegeta! I didn't even notice anything!"  
  
"You still owe me a fight, you worthless---"  
  
Bulma cut in between the two, shoving Vegeta back roughly.  
  
"Shut your trap, monkey-boy. Give Goku his space already! Stupid Saiyan Prince.."  
  
"Do not say my name in vain, woman!"  
  
the Prince yelled, enraged, as he and his mate plunged into another arguement. Krillin facefaulted while Android sighed, shoving the two towards the back of the boat where they could argue without annoying the others.  
  
Goten and Trunks remained in the back, confused, while Chichi sobbed into Goku's shoulder.  
  
"How could you die so much? Stop dying! And this time try not to force yourself to save the world again! Okay?"  
  
Gohan snickered under his breath as Videl rammed him hard in the ribs with her elbow. She glared at him out of the corner of her eye as he continued to laugh. Sometimes he was really stupid!  
  
The oldest son of Goku couldn't help but laugh at the familiar scene before him. Chichi was near hysterical with happiness and anger, while Goku remained standing slightly confused but pleased as he begged for food.  
  
"Chi, can we have this talk later? I'm hunnnngryyyyy..."  
  
"Don't ever leave me like that again!!"  
  
"My tummy hurts..."  
  
"You hear me? Never ever ever!"  
  
"Chich, you're choking me..."  
  
"Never, ever-ever-ever-ever!"  
  
Gohan finally ran into the cabin, dragging Videl with him and burst out laughing once the door was closed behind them.  
  
"My *gasp* parents do this *cough* every time---"  
  
he managed to choke out before falling into fits of laughter again. Videl raised an eyebrow as she looked at him and he raised his head, locking eyes with hers. He froze and stopped laughing, trying to keep a straight face as she did the same. It didn't last long however until they both broke down and started laughing again, Gohan falling backwards to land on the couch.  
  
They continued to stay that way until they'd finished with the outburst. Videl sunk into a chair that was across the room from the couch and turned in a few circles on it lazily.  
  
"Gohan, what did your mom mean about Goku dying? I mean I don't really get that... And saving the world?"  
  
The boy froze in his spot. Of course she didn't get it! She didn't know anything about the dragon balls, the Saiyans, demi-Saiyans, Cell...  
  
"Uh, she didn't mean it that way he like left on a trip, you see? And he went to fix a bad business arangement.. you know.. world.. business.. umm, yeah."  
  
Videl blinked. Okay, it was obvious he wasn't telling the truth. It didn't have anything to do with the abilities he and his friends seemed to have, did it? She'd tried to ask before but he'd always avoided answering the questions---she just now noticed.  
  
"Right. Well, okay. We'd better go to the dinner hall before anyone misses us."  
  
Satan Videl stood and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Gohan was about to stand and run after her but instead remained sitting, confused.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Goku practically dove on the buffet table, devouring everything within his reach. Vegeta did the same, only in a more princely manner, the others not missing a beat. Only Bulma and Chichi remained standing back, taking on a knowing look as they waited for the chaos to clear for several seconds.  
  
Videl came in and stood next to the other women and she grabbed a plate and utensils, and Gohan soon followed in, looking in her direction with a nervous glint in his eyes. Spotting her, he immediately turned away as he piled food onto his plate then ran to a table on the other side of the room.  
  
Chichi and Bulma looked at each other strangely, then at irritated look on Videl's face.  
  
"Something is going on between those two,"  
  
Chichi whispered to her friend, who nodded quickly in response.  
  
"They kind of remind me of you and Goku, almost..."  
  
Bulma's voice faded out as Chichi took on a look of delight.  
  
"I'm going to have *grandchildren*!"  
  
Goku jogged over to sit at the empty seat next to Gohan and began to eat immediately. The food disappeared under his constant attack on it, until only several crumbs were left. Stopping, he looked at his son's plate; it was still half full.  
  
"You gonna eat all that?"  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Great!"  
  
Goku grabbed the plate that was placed in front of Gohan and finished off the remainders of the food within seconds. After wiping off his mouth with a napkin, as Chichi had taught him to, he turned to Gohan.  
  
"Girl trouble?"  
  
The younger Saiyan jumped slightly, startled. He looked back up at his father, then nodded glumly.  
  
"Wow! And I know who it's with, too. That reminds me of me and your mom! She always got mad at me over some things that were just small and stupid, and sometimes big things---"  
  
Gohan let out a long sigh. Sure, he forgot that his father could just about always guess what was wrong with him. Then again, he would never know exactly why Videl was mad.  
  
"---big things, for example, like who and what we really are."  
  
Coughing, Gohan stood and stared at the Saiyan next to him. Apparently his time in the other world had completely changed and improved his senses.  
  
"H-how.. did... well, fine. Okay, so maybe Videl is getting a little suspicious about everything. It took me awhile to notice it, but earlier she walked out on me when she asked about mom telling you not to die anymore, and the saving the world thing. I guess I found out then..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, you'll know what to do when the time comes."  
  
"But how will I---"  
  
"Man, don't worry! It'll all turn out great, I'm sure of it!"  
  
Goku flashed a peace-sign then stood, heading back towards the buffet. Gohan sat down again, slightly confused. He understood what his dad had said, just not really what it'd meant. Videl was sitting with the others from what he could tell. The other girls, he meant, while the guys were still ravaging the food.  
  
He finally stood and wandered out of the dining room, heading back to the rooms. Opening the door slowly he crawled onto the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Videl was still watching the boys eat with half-amusement and half-disgust, while the others were talking amongst themselves.  
  
"It's so great to have Goku back home. Things weren't the same without him!"  
  
"I know. Of course, Vegeta always pretends to have a fit when I bet he really missed the guy."  
  
"Yeah. Who doesn't know that the fights are just a cover-up?"  
  
Videl finished off the last of her dinner and was about to stand to put away her plates when Chichi stopped her. Confused, she sat again as she faced the older woman.  
  
"How have you and Gohan been?"  
  
"Just--just fine,"  
  
The daughter of Hercule managed to choke out. Was it really that obvious that she and Gohan weren't getting along too well? If it was, she was going to have some serious talks with her emotions---  
  
Chichi sighed quietly, and shook her head.  
  
"Honestly. Sometimes you and Gohan can be so difficult. Really, what's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Okay. Maybe it *was* that obvious. Well, what was there to lose? Maybe Chichi would know a way to get Gohan to tell her the things she wanted--- no, needed---to know.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, I want to know something and he's been coming up with excuses that I know aren't the truth. He's been doing that for a really long time now, probably ever since I found out about his superhero thing. I'd never really questioned it before but I am now, because I think I deserve to know what in the world is going on. I don't really like being left in the dark all the time."  
  
Chichi nodded understandingly.  
  
"Goku and I went through the same thing."  
  
"What? You and Goku?"  
  
"That's right! We were quite the couple, and I always got mad at him over silly things. I was on his case about his secret, too."  
  
Videl blinked as she looked at the woman in front of her. So, she went through the same thing with Goku? Must be a family thing. Brushing back a stray lock of hair the girl nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah, so what happened?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to figure that out."  
  
Chichi winked at Videl as Goku suddenly appeared behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her neck and resting his chin lightly on the top of her head.  
  
"Hey, Videl! Just in case you're curious, Gohan's in his room."  
  
"Right... I'll see you guys later."  
  
Videl stood and jogged towards the rooms while Chichi looked up at Goku, grinning widely.  
  
::*Goku, we're going to have grandchildren someday!*::  
  
::*I can tell, Chich!*::  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
The saiyan grunted in his sleep and flipped over, almost toppling off the bed. The door slowly slid open and Videl stepped in, blind for several seconds in the dark until her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light.  
  
"Goooohan, are you awake?"  
  
Gohan grunted again, burying his head in his pillow.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Walking forward the girl came to stand in front of the bed, then finally sat on the edge of it. Extending a hand, Videl cautiously poked Gohan on the arm when both of his hands suddenly shot out and yanked her to him, both of her arms pinned to the side.  
  
::*What the--? That was unexpected. At least he's awake now, isnt' he?*::  
  
Videl attempted to get out of Gohan's hold but only got so far before she was pulled back, falling onto the teenager's chest. Out of all the times it could happen, Gohan's involuntary protection actions had started up. To make things worse, it didn't look like he was going to wake up.  
  
Sighing, Videl finally decided to go about it the hard way.  
  
"Sorry, big guy---"  
  
With that, she elbowed him hard in the stomach and smirked as he shot up from the bed, coughing.  
  
Gohan shook his head slightly and let out a quiet yawn after the coughing fit was over. What the heck was that? It'd come out of nowhere. And what was he holding, anyways? Looking down, he saw Videl staring back up at him and immediately released his hold on her, blushing.  
  
"Oh, geez! Sorry Videl! I don't really know what happened---hey, what happened anyways?"  
  
Videl couldn't help but laugh at the bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Your mom said you were here so I came by to talk, and you were asleep. Guess you have some auto-movements for when you're sleeping too, right?"  
  
Gohan nodded while grinning sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a hand. Videl laughed again, recognizing the familiar action. The silence remained for several seconds until Gohan spoke, a little anxious.  
  
"I'm sorry if I haven't been telling you everything, I just don't know what to do sometimes. It's just this one thing that if it got around, my family would get in trouble, and same with the Briefs'. I don't like having it this way, but I don't know---"  
  
"It's okay, really!"  
  
Gohan froze and looked at her, confused. She was going to accept his apology that easily?  
  
"You know I can't stay mad at you for that long. Besides, I think I sort of understand what you're going through, or what you mean..."  
  
::*She can't stay mad at me? She understands? Great... but I'm not totally sure on the second one.*::  
  
Videl hugged Gohan's arm, a small smile appearing on her lips.  
  
"You don't have to tell me."  
  
The Saiyan remained sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed slightly. Videl was his first friend when he came to Orange Star High School, along with being his current best friend. Also, he was pretty sure he loved her--- she just didn't know yet. Good thing for him. She'd probably hate him if he told her.  
  
Raising his head Gohan peered over at Videl. He should just tell her. She'd gone through a lot with him, and he could trust her.  
  
"I might not have to, but I'm going to."  
  
"What?"  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan, surprise written all over her face. Finally! She was going to know everything. Whatever brought on the sudden change of heart she had no idea, but she had to admit she was glad for it.  
  
"I'm going to tell you everything. I have to go way back though, and this might take awhile---"  
  
~*~  
  
"I am truly sorry for this inconvienence."  
  
Nappa bent his head slightly then straightened, still facing the man before him.  
  
"We have underestimated young Gohan's strength. It seemed that he had not been training over the years, but he has found a way to bring out the power within himself. I believe we will need stronger forces that he has emotional ties to, so that he won't be able to fight them as... effectively. Right?"  
  
Turning within his seat, the darkened form smirked, flashing white teeth.  
  
"As always,"  
  
agreed Nappa, not wanting to argue with his superior.  
  
"Get to it. You know who I want, and need, in order for this operation to be successful. Without some new recruits, our mission will be lost."  
  
"We'll get to it, sir. Don't worry, they will not fail us as the Saibamen did."  
  
Nappa started to walk quickly down a corridor when he was stopped by a low voice.  
  
"I should hope not. If this fails, you will lose your life. Hope for the best, Nappa. For our race."  
  
With another nod, Nappa resumed his walk down the halls towards the control center.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan woke suddenly, confused for several seconds until he remembered where he was. Relaxing, he slowly eased Videl off his shoulder and gently placed her back on the bed, tucking her in as he stood, stretching. She'd drifted off to sleep when he was nearing the end of one of the several stories he had told her, after being asked, about his father and the rest of the Z gang.  
  
Stiffling a loud yawn, Gohan trudged out of the room and closed the door quietly shut as he headed for the dining room. Breakfast was going to be served soon enough, and there was no need to change considering he'd fallen asleep in a pair of day-clothes.  
  
"Gohan! How was your sleep, hon?"  
  
Chichi greeted him a bit over-enthusiastically, a sly grin forming on her lips.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bulma and 18 both popped out from behind Chichi, each with a similar wicked grin on their faces.  
  
"Sure it was,"  
  
grinned Bulma as she stood to Gohan's left---  
  
"---Considering you had Videl with you,"  
  
finished Android 18 with a smirk as she stepped over to stand on Gohan's right. The teen froze in place and looked to each side of him, then at his mother who had a triumphant look glinting in her eyes.  
  
"I knew it! I'm going to have GRANDCHILDREN!"  
  
she screamed, waving her notorious pan in the air as she giggled wildly.  
  
A large sweatdrop formed on Gohan's temple and slowly slid down as he clutched at his head, suddenly feeling sick.  
  
"Mom, no! It's not what you think it is---"  
  
"I bet they'll look just like their mommy, just with their daddy's strength! Oh, this is *so* exciting!"  
  
"We didn't do anythi---"  
  
"Just to think, my little boy all grown up! I can't wait until the wedding starts! What should I *wear*?"  
  
"Mom, all we did was talk, no kissing, no nothing!"  
  
"If it's a boy, we should name it Godan, and if it's a girl, we should name it Pan for obvious reasons! My, my, this is just so---you WHAT?!"  
  
Whimpering slightly, the boy leaned back as far as he could.  
  
"Mom, we didn't do *anything*. We're just friends."  
  
Chichi blinked repeatedly several times, still in the same position as she was before. Silence stretched out for a minute or so, before her hand---the one that was clutching the Pan tightly in it---started shaking slightly.  
  
The silence remained for even a longer time, as Chichi's whole form began to shake slightly, a crease forming in the woman's forehead as she struggled to contain her temper. Unfortunately, it didn't work too well.  
  
"SON GOHAN! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO BOND WITH A GIRL THAT'S SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH YOU AND THAT YOU OBVIOUSLY LIKE AND WHO SEEMS TO LIKE YOU BACK?!"  
  
With that, the woman ran forward with an enraged yell and began chasing the terrified boy around the room, waving her pan fiercely in the air.  
  
"Mom! Please!"  
  
"No son of mine should be this thick-headed in the ways of women!"  
  
"Mooooom!!!"  
  
Videl dragged herself out of the room and to the entrance of the dining room, lightly tapping her head with a closed fist. Yawning tiredly, she watched as Gohan ran in circles around the main tables, Chichi hot on his tail.  
  
Sure, it wasn't your everday happy family scene, but it was something she'd gotten used to after being with the family enough.  
  
Stretching, her body was finally more awake. The only reason she'd gotten up was because she'd heard someone scream something, and she was still trying to remember what.  
  
::*I'll bet it had something to do with Gohan's grades. Chichi looks like she's ready to kill,*::  
  
the girl thought to herself, chuckling quietly under her breath as Gohan let out another yelp as Chichi got too close to hitting him. Finally, the Saiyan turned and ran directly towards the entrance of the hall---running into Videl. Blushing furiously he yanked her up, muttered an apology and continued to run down the hall, towards the rooms. Chichi followed until he ran into his sleeping quarters and closed and locked the door. In response to such, she banged repeatedly on the wood with the pan, screeching all the while.  
  
Videl smirked and headed into the dining room, grabbing some coffee and a bit of breakfast as she headed to where Android 18 and Bulma were talking excitedly. She'd ask Gohan about it later.  
  
~*~  
  
"Another time for sun bathing!"  
  
Krillin yelped happily as he did a cannonball into the small hot tub that was out on the deck, splashing both Goku and Vegeta with steaming water. Goku just grinned in response, while Vegeta growled under his breath.  
  
The girls---Bulma, Chichi, and Android 18---were amusing themselves by tanning once again while reading magazines, each keeping on an air of concentration as they constantly checked a clock that was positioned by each blanket.  
  
"...Five, four, three, two, one, turn!"  
  
Each of them flipped over onto their backs in succession, the magazines flapping out in front of them as the sound of rustling pages could be heard.  
  
Goten and Trunks had decided to go for a game of Monopoly, since the adults had decided that everyone would be better off if they weren't training for once.  
  
"Hey, no fair Trunks! You said that if I didn't make you pay for landing on my hotel you wouldn't make me pay for landing on yours!"  
  
"Welcome to the world of business, kid,"  
  
smirked the lavender-haired boy as he licked a finger and shuffled through his newly-gained game money.  
  
Gohan and Videl were seated far in the front of the ship again, each in a swimsuit. Videl had chosen to just enjoy the sun's rays while Gohan was staring out into the water, grinning drowsily. The sun always had a sleepy effect on him.  
  
An occassional seagull flew by, chirping loudly. The cruise liner was nearing the coast, and was going to curve around and head back, which would take another few days. Everyone was glad that the trip was only half over.  
  
"Hey, maybe we'll have a chance to check out the island,"  
  
Videl commented, sitting up slightly from her laying-down position.  
  
Gohan shifted so that he was facing her, and nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, my mom said that we'd be able to! Not for too long though, only a few hours I guess. It's probably 'cause we have a schedule to keep or something like that."  
  
"Great, a few hours can mean everything!"  
  
The raven-haired girl leaned back on the beach blanket, readjusting her sunglasses. Gohan adjusted his as well, and then faced the ocean waters once again.  
  
In an hour, the crew soon found themselves walking off the ship and heading for the beach.  
  
Chichi insisted that they split up into three groups; one with her, Bulma and Android, another with Goku, Vegeta and Krillin, and a final group with Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Great! That means we don't have to go shopping!"  
  
Krillin pumped his fist in the air while Goku let out a nervous laugh, Vegeta growling and crossing his arms.  
  
The girls immediately headed for the closet mall, while the guys decided on going for a game of indoor soccer. The last group ended up heading for the Laser Tag arena.  
  
"Hey, arcades! We gotta play the arcades first!"  
  
"Arcades, arcades! Yeah yeah yeah!"  
  
Trunks and Goten both broke into a sprint as they headed for the building, Gohan and Videl running to keep up.  
  
"Uh, Trunks, what are arcades again?"  
  
~*~  
  
The two men shoved off of the metal platform, both taking to the air as they sped forward.  
  
"Don't forget, Nappa. We will go after the boys first. Then, we'll take out the others."  
  
"Right. Easy enough."  
  
Nappa smirked widely as he flexed a muscle, doing a slight spin in midair. The plans had been laid-out; after they'd taken out the hardest of the three groups, then they'd go for the others. It would be easy, and simple, and then there would be no barrier when working on completing the mission.  
  
If everything went perfectly, they wouldn't even have to break a sweat.  
  
Letting out a quiet laugh under his breath, Nappa surged forward in the air, catching up with his superior---  
  
The beach wasn't too far ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Once again... Sorry it took so long to get out! I've been super busy... Anyways, please review! We've almost got 100 reviews!! ^.^ 


	13. Battle Of The Saiyans

I'd Do Anything For You: Battle Of The Saiyans  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to get out! Hey.... if anyone's curious.... first game was tonight! We got whomped! HECK YEAH!! Go Bulldogs... We need to practice more, ehheh. Moving on: Hope this chapter's alright! Once again, sorry it took so long to update.  
  
~*~  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
Nappa smirked widely as he flexed a muscle, doing a slight spin in midair. The plans had been laid-out;  
after they'd taken out the hardest of the three groups, then they'd go for the others. It would be easy, and  
simple, and then there would be no barrier when working on completing the mission.  
  
If everything went perfectly, they wouldn't even have to break a sweat.  
  
Letting out a quiet laugh under his breath, Nappa surged forward in the air, catching up with his  
superior---  
  
The beach wasn't too far ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
Krillin ran in several circles around an enraged Vegeta while Goku snabbed the basketball, slamming it  
down through the hoop. Vegeta had originally decided on indoor soccer and the two others had agreed,  
but when they'd reached the field they found it was already taken by the islands public soccer team. Goku  
had then suggested a game of basketball and Krillin agreed---Vegeta was left with no choice but to follow  
unless he wanted to be left alone, watching all the action.  
  
The three were going to sub out in one-on-one but Vegeta, in a spurt of confidence announced that he'd be  
able to beat the others even if they were on the same team. So it ended as such, with Goku and Krillin  
against Vegeta. Unfortunately, Vegeta hadn't calculated that he would be at a disadvantage, due to his  
height.  
  
"Nice shot, Goku! Winner's take-out!"  
  
Krillin ran to the center of the court and stood behind the line, whipping the ball to Goku who towered  
over the Saiyan Prince. Immediately the man turned and lightly flipped the ball into the net.  
  
"And another one for Goku!"  
  
The man grinned widely and jogged to center court, holding the basketball and passed it to Krillin.  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath as he stomped towards the second-class Saiyan, cursing all the while. Of  
course he hadn't counted on the fact that he was shorter than Goku and that Krillin was short enough to  
run between his legs---in fact, the thought had never occured to him. He knew he was powerful enough  
but it turned out that the earthling's type of games required more than just strength. Krillin somehow  
made a shot, and the ball was passed in again, Goku taking it this time.  
  
Once again the Saiyan approached the other, a different plan in mind. Before, he'd done it the normal,  
typical weakling way. He'd attempted to jump up and grab the ball, but it didn't work when Goku held it  
above his head with his hand. This time, he'd have to do something else---  
  
As Vegeta came to a stop in front of Goku, his opponent did as he suspected; he raised the ball above his  
head and got ready to make an easy shot. Smirking, Vegeta suddenly shot into the air as he shoved off the  
court's surface with both feet, snatching the ball from Goku's hands and swung around in midair, landing  
a powerful dunk in the basket.  
  
"Hah! Look out, Kakkarot, the Prince is back!"  
  
Giggling a bit, Krillin watched as Goku blinked, mildly confused.  
  
"Back? But you were already here! How can you be back? Where'd you go?"  
  
Vegeta facefaulted, but caught himself before the others noticed.  
  
"You ignorant fool! The Prince of all Saiyans need not explain simple matters to those of a lower class!"  
  
"Whatever you say, Veggie---"  
  
"NEVER CALL ME VEGGIE! I command you to at least address me by Vegeta!"  
  
Goku frowned, still very confused while he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"But Veggie, you always used to let me call you that!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME VEGGIE!"  
  
screamed the Saiyan as he turned, furiously flinging a ki blast at the wall. The shot bounced off its surface  
and smashed into the basket, destroying it. Krillin blinked while Vegeta continued to pant heavily with  
frustration and Goku looked down at his feet, occassionally dribbling the basketball.  
  
"Guess the game's over, guys!"  
  
~*~  
  
After much difficulty, the small gang of guys managed to find another basket and had resorted to playing  
with it. Krillin and Goku were facing off in a one on one game while Vegeta sat by, watching while  
grumbling under his breath.  
  
Since the others were busy playing each other, Vegeta was the only one to notice the sudden surge of ki  
that was coming right at them.  
  
He stood, knocking over the bench with the force as he stepped forward, automatically powering up.  
Spinning slightly, he looked around the small gym, then jumped forward, snagging Goku mid-leap by the  
back of the gi and Krillin's hair in the other.  
  
"Hey, ow! That hurts!"  
  
Krillin struggled while hanging in midair, legs kicking wildly while Goku stayed hovering in place,  
gently knocking the ball through the hoop.  
  
"I win!"  
  
Vegeta growled lowly, shaking the forms he held in his grips forcefully.  
  
"Quiet, you fools! Don't you have the brains to even watch out for anything?"  
  
The pair became silent, Goku raising his head in the air while frowning, Krillin blinking then leaping into  
the air, immediately powering up while running a hand over his bushy hair.  
  
Vegeta stepped to the side, releasing Goku as he crossed both arms over his chest, watching as the others  
continued powering up in the corner of his eye. Two ki signatures were approaching then and were going  
to reach the gym in several seconds at the speed they were going. Five, four, three, two---  
  
The furthest wall exploded, shards of stone flying past while dust fell from the crumbling structure. There  
was a bright flash of light and another section of the wall burst, pieces of rubble landing in heaps on the  
slick wooden floor.  
  
Krillin ran to the side, Goku to the other as Vegeta remained standing in the center, walking forward to  
meet with the two others who he assumed were his soon-to-be victims. The forms stepped out of the  
debrie, one shaking off his boots while growling and the other smirking widely, shaking the dust out of  
his hair.  
  
Goku fell back, startled, as the second man turned his face to him.  
  
"Wha---you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Goten dived into a small structure, firing his laser gun wildly while Trunks ran past, screaming a war cry.  
  
The pair had managed to rack up a huge amount of points even though they were a team of two against a  
birthday group that had about 20 or so kids to a team---allied together. They had challenged them to a  
rematch, thinking it was beginner's luck, then found out the hard way that it had to be something else.  
Either that or the game system was a piece of crap.  
  
"Trunks! Behind you!"  
  
The lavender-haired boy leapt to the side then shot a volley of beams into a crowd that stood behind him  
previously, smirking as he heard the angered shrieks and beeps of his opponents'. A loud thump sounded  
behind him and he turned his head slightly, seeing Goten finish off the other team of ten that had tried to  
sneak up on them.  
  
The flashing lights suddenly dimmed and the arena flashed once, light flooding into it as a loud foghorn  
sounded.  
  
"Game over! Winner of 2nd match---Red Team!"  
  
Trunks and Goten raised their fists, slamming them together as they let out a loud yell then turned,  
running for the exit as they planned on how to get Gohan to buy them another game.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan and Videl had decided on staying outside to play the arcades and had spent over ten  
dollars on tokens, moving on to fifteen.  
  
"Gohan! You seriously suck at th---"  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
Gohan shoved Videl down and fired off a round of shots at two men, then turned, finishing off another.  
He smirked at the surprised and confused look on Videl's face, then turned back to the game's screen.  
  
Suddenly a small form slammed into Gohan's left leg, sending him reeling forward while another burst  
landed on Videl's back, making her topple to the side into Gohan.  
  
Trunks let out a giggle as he poked Videl on the head while Goten scampered up Gohan's let to sit on his  
shoulder.  
  
"Gohan, buy us another game!"  
  
The teen shook his head while grinning, slowly prying Goten off of his arm and Trunks away from his  
friend.  
  
"Aww, man!"  
  
Goten kicked the ground lightly with his foot as Trunks frowned, then suddenly brightened. Grabbing the  
younger Saiyan by the back of the gi he ran outside, yelling something about a game.  
  
The two teens looked at each other, confused, then resumed their gameplaying.  
  
Gohan looked out of the side of his eye at Videl, who was obviously very involved in the virtual reality  
shooting game. He smirked slightly, seeing her curse in frustration as she was hit once, then fire back,  
hitting the computer-generated enemy head-on.  
  
::*Videl's really involved with her work. She shouldn't have much time for anything else. That means any  
time with me that's not vacation is definately out...*::  
  
A sudden red beam seemed to flash through Gohan's mind and he fell back, grabbing his temples. The  
plastic gun dropped from his hand and crashed against the arcade, and Videl turned to face him at the  
loud noise. She blinked, startled, then jumped forward as she grabbed him and helped him steady himself.  
  
The Saiyan let out a low cough and once again massaged his temples with both hands. Whatever had  
struck him had hurt like heck, and he was intending on finding out what had caused it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Videl's voice cut through the tightly woven barrier that'd formed between the subconscious and real world  
in Gohan's mind and he shook his head, trying to avoid falling over onto his face.  
  
"I---I don't know,"  
  
he muttered, unsure. How could he possibly know what was going on?  
  
Another line of red sparked in his head and he braced himself with both hands on the arcade, grimacing  
as the pain continued to run through his mind until it slowly subsided. Gasping slightly, he opened both  
eyes then spun, jumping into the air and dragging his arms to the sides, powering up immediately. He  
turned to Videl whose eyes were wide with surprise.  
  
"Find Mom and the other girls, take Goten and Trunks with you. Tell them I've gone to where Dad---to  
where the guys are."  
  
Without explaining the rest he sped out through the open door and into the air, ignoring the shocked and  
awed looks of the tourists and locals beneath him.  
  
He still was clueless to what was going on, but at least he knew where the problem was coming from.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta cracked his neck slowly as Goku slowly hovered closer to the two men in front of him.  
  
"How... I don't really think I get it. I thought you two were both dead, gone! Nappa and Raditz?"  
  
Raditz ran a hand over dark hair, eyes flashing.  
  
"No welcome committee for us, brother? I see you've turned another one of ours into a fool."  
  
The Saiyan turned to the Prince, a sneer visible on his face. Vegeta raised his head to meet eye-for-eye  
with the man before him, returning the glare with a calm look about him, unmoving and seemingly  
emotionless.  
  
"Why you've taken to the sides of Kakkarot and the humans, I will never know. You could have been a  
great King of the Saiyan race."  
  
Raditz turned his back to the three men, his eyes narrowing as a smile formed on his lips again.  
  
::*And you still could be,*::  
  
his mind continued on. Suddenly the red lights sped through his mind---it took near everything he had to  
not bend back and let out a yell with the pain. But by the sounds of the surprised yelps behind him, his  
brother hadn't been able to resist the urge to fall for the hurt.  
  
Spinning, he turned to face the three once again. Kakkarot had fallen from his hovering perch in the air  
and was on the ground, gasping as he held his head in both hands. Letting out a quiet laugh he stepped  
forward, then remained where he was once he saw the midget earthling and pathetic Prince shift in their  
stances, preparing to strike if necessary.  
  
"Brother. Have you not yet experienced the pains of our return."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Goku crawled to his feet and remained standing; he was a bit wobbly but still managed, then floated back  
up into the air.  
  
"Our return. It is true that we have returned to the living because of a wish that was made upon the  
Dragon Balls, but because of the means that which the wish was made we must suffer the consequences."  
  
The Saiyan could tell by his brother's confused looks that he had to further explain.  
  
::*Ah, Kakkarot. You used to be one of the Saiyans that held the most potential on our world, and what  
have you become? A worthless toy that knows nothing. With us, you could've understood true power...*::  
  
"The Dragon Balls were used in a wish. As you know, once the three wishes have been used the Dragon  
Balls will seperate to opposite ends of the earth, even at times to other planets. Somehow, they managed to  
vanish into the world of the unliving, where we remained. I first discovered this when I found the third of  
the seven Dragon Balls. Understanding that they must have somehow gotten into our dimension, I began  
collecting them and found all, but one.  
  
"The last one, the seventh Dragon Ball was here with your eldest son. A family heirloom. In order to  
make my return I needed it, and I sent calls out to any of those that could get it for me. One foolish human  
did so with the promise of money and he got it for me without anyone's realization; the heirloom had been  
left in a feature cabinet and was not missed. Once I got the Dragon Ball the human was killed.  
  
"My first wish was to create someone who could assist me. Nappa was revived for such a task. The second  
wish was to revive the Saibamen, and to have them improved in a way. They were revived, and their  
power levels increased greatly, but your boy managed to defeat them all the same. My third wish was to  
regenerate myself, increasing both ki level, strength, endurance, everything, so that I could restore the  
Saiyan race to power. Apparently, Shenlong had misunderstood my wish and revived you as well.  
  
"The only cost of this proceedure was a pain that occured at sometimes the worst of times. As you can see,  
it affects not only me but you as well since you were restored to the ranks of the living by the same means  
as I. Do you understand now, my ignorant brother?"  
  
Goku blinked once, then nodded slowly as he scratched his head. Both Krillin and Vegeta remained silent,  
both watching the pair before them avidly.  
  
Nappa let out a low, rolling laugh as Raditz stepped forward, both arms raised. He slowly flashed a  
white-toothed smile, his fangs reflecting in the gym's flourescent lighting.  
  
"And I fully intend to restore the Saiyan race to power, brother, even if I must resort to destroying all who  
lay in my path. Including yourself."  
  
The beam of blinding light flashed through the brother's minds again and Goku let out a surprised and  
pained cry once again as Raditz gritted his teeth, a sweat drop pouring down the side of his face to bead at  
his jaw. He raised his hand higher, the ball of light within it glowing brighter, then it was released...  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan winced and stopped, hovering in midair. The surges of light weren't as painful now as they were  
before but they still hurt, painful enough to force him to stop his flight. Just as before the feeling vanished  
and he found himself speeding forward again, occassionally a spark of light flickering off his form to fall  
below.  
  
Something was wrong with his dad, alright. He didn't know how he knew, he just *did*, and he wasn't  
going to ignore his instincts at a time like this.  
  
::*Gee, I hope Mom and Bulma and 18 are alright. It's a good thing they decided to leave Marron at the  
boat with a babysitter, she's better off there. I wonder if Goten and Trunks are going to do anything stupid  
and try to follow me? Oh, forget that, Videl won't let them. Wait...*::  
  
Gohan came to an abrupt halt and spun around, knowing exactly what he'd see.  
  
Flying behind him at an incredible pace was Videl, a look of pure annoyance visible on his face. Groaning  
in frustration, the Saiyan slapped himself on the face.  
  
::*I *knew* I forgot something! Of course Videl wouldn't let the little guys follow me, it's *her* I have to  
worry about! Baka!*::  
  
Videl came to a slow stop in front of him and smirked fully, reminding him greatly of the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Need a bit of help?"  
  
"Now, Videl, I-"  
  
The girl cut him off by stepping forward and slamming her fist hard into his stomach, a satisfied smile  
covering her features as she heard him grunt and gasp for air.  
  
She pulled back, crossing both arms over her chest as Gohan heaved in several breaths of air then  
recovered, still clutching his stomach.  
  
"What was *that* for!"  
  
he partly screamed and partly choked, making it obvious to the eye that he was very confused as well as  
slightly pissed off.  
  
"If I can do that to you, then I probably don't have too much to worry about!"  
  
she snapped back at him before he could speak again, then she jetted forward leaving the coughing Saiyan  
in her wake.  
  
"H-hey, wait!"  
  
Gohan let go of his aching body and sped after the raven-haired girl, knowing full well that he would be  
stuck with her through the entire ordeal.  
  
The pair soon reached the gym were Gohan could feel their ki signatures. He frowned as he moved closer,  
tilting his head to the side slightly---  
  
Two other ki's were there as well, one he recognized faintly, the other as foreign to him as Goku's had  
been before.  
  
Realization suddenly hit him and he leapt forward in midair, leaving an irritated Videl behind. The girl  
sped up and caught up with him, frowning at him for a second before turning to face the gym, fully intent  
on the battle she had assumed there'd be next.  
  
An explosion rocked through the gym, a blast of ki shooting out one of the skylight windows to swing by  
Gohan's head, narrowly missing the teen. The Saiyan gulped once but didn't have time to stop and  
consider the situation, as another barrage of missiles shot out of the many skylights, all headed for him  
and Videl.  
  
Gohan grabbed Videl and turned so that his back was to the blasts, and that he held the girl securely  
against his chest. Eyes clamped tightly shut, he felt the first of the many impacts that would soon follow  
hit him hard on the back. Another beam of light flashed warningly in the boy's mind as the ki began to  
burn through the loose gi, and another hit him roughly, sending him forward slightly in the sky. He  
gritted his teeth and pushed back, feeling several more blasts come into contact with his now bared skin.  
Eventually all of the attacks came to a cease.  
  
Videl pulled herself out of Gohan's hold and turned to look at him, confused. What'd he do that for,  
anyways? The Saiyan was near frozen in the air, almost poised as if waiting for another shot to emerge  
and hit him.  
  
"Gohan? Are you... okay?"  
  
After no response, she floated forward and gently shook his shoulders with both hands. Blinking and  
shaking his head quickly, Gohan managed a weak nod. He slowly moved from his position and pulled the  
top of the gi over his head, tossing it. With all the holes burnt in the back it was pretty much useless.  
  
Videl sucked in a breath after he removed the top then drew back warily, knowing full well that she was  
bright red.  
  
"So are you okay?"  
  
she stuttered, ducking her head a bit.  
  
"Um... yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Gohan stretched a bit, wincing as the burnt skin on his back flexed with his muscles. The gym was still  
rumbling with explosions and he turned, looking back at Videl then to the gym once again. His eyes were  
full of pleading as he spun to meet Videl's gaze.  
  
"Please just, stay here? I really don't want you to get hurt. These are things that even my dad is going to  
have a hard time with..."  
  
Videl's mouth twitched as she folded her arms over her chest again. It was getting harder and harder to  
resist those puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Please! I promise that if I need help, you'll be the first one I call, okay? I'm serious!"  
  
The girl held her glare with him for awhile longer, then let out a sigh of defeat. It was his fight, after all.  
And besides, she didn't want to hurt him, even though she didn't want him to get hurt physically either.  
  
"Alright. But if you don't call me, then I'll, uh, I'll come down anyways and I will get you back,  
agreed?!"  
  
Gohan flashed a small smile at Videl, nodding.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
With that, he spun and jetted towards the building below.  
  
The teen landed in front of the gym then ran in, not quite knowing what to expect inside. But what he did  
see caught him completely off guard.  
  
Vegeta and Krillin were both hovering in midair, darting to each side as a wild ki blast was thrown  
between them. Nappa had been the sender of the attack, and was standing on the wooden court, obviously  
irritated.  
  
His Dad and... someone... were squaring off in the other section of the gym. From what it looked like the  
pair was evenly matched, even though they would fall back every few seconds, an obvious look of hurt to  
their features.   
  
Gohan stepped forward, leaning to the side as he tried to see the man's face. Upon seeing it he yanked  
back, almost falling into a pile of boxes.  
  
::*What? No! Something is very wrong here! He looks exactly like my uncle, but the ki signature just isn't  
the same...*::  
  
A warning rang through his mind.  
  
*:*Hey, Dad's ki was different when he came back, too. And think it through, both had died and have  
returned. Can't you see the connection there?*:*  
  
So it *was* his uncle. Raditz let out a low laugh as he suddenly swung up his fist, cuffing Goku hard on  
the chin. The Saiyan stumbled backwards, astonished, then snarled as he ran forward with a counter.  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed as he drew out his fists to his sides, clenching them as power surged through his  
form. He continued to keep his ki masked to keep the others unaware of his presence as he quietly flew to  
hover in the top of the gym. A small smirk made itself visible on his lips as he spun a perfectly executed  
360 and sped down, a ki blast exploding from his hands as his fists came into contact with Raditz's back.  
  
The man let out a pained yell and fell forward as Goku stepped back, plainly confused. Seeing his son  
standing behind his brother's form he blinked and flashed a small smile before turning back to the  
problem before him.  
  
Gohan stepped back and scratched his head, turning so that he was standing between the groups of  
fighters. There was nothing he could do, really - already, Krillin and Vegeta were keeping Nappa busy  
and it looked like his dad could handle his brother on his own. In fact, he was guessing that if he  
interferred anymore, Goku would get annoyed at him.  
  
Suddenly a figure flew past him, slamming into the wall, another soon following. Krillin sat up and  
groaned as he pulled himself out of the indention he'd made in the wall while Vegeta cursed loudly,  
dragging himself to his feet. Nappa smirked and shot another round of ki blasts at the pair, a huge beam  
that barely missed Raditz and Goku.  
  
The Saiyan teen gulped in surprise and immediately dove to the side, feeling the burn of the energy on his  
bare back. Muttering, he gently massaged his shoulder as he remembered how he'd taken off the top of his  
gi when it'd gotten burnt by a barrage of deflected ki beams.  
  
::*Looks like Vegeta and Krillin could use a break. Good thing for me, I'll finally be able to get in on this  
guy.*::  
  
A small smile visible on his face, Gohan jumped into the air and sped past his struggling comrades to land  
gracefully in front of Nappa. The muscular man blinked in surprise, then let out a harsh laugh.  
  
"What? Come to save your Z-team? Don't sweat it, kid, we've got you beat."  
  
The man pulled out his hand from behind his back, leveling it so that it was aimed directly at Gohan's  
face. The boy waited until the energy ball formed then was released, before ducking under it and popping  
back up to slam his knee powerfully into Nappa's stomach, sending him falling backwards. The man  
gasped for breath as Gohan stood, drawing back his hand then shooting it out again to palm Nappa in the  
chest. Flying backwards Nappa barely stopped himself from being flung headfirst into the bleachers.  
  
Turning slowly in midair, Nappa wiped a speck of blood from the side of his mouth with the back of his  
hand, then laughed again before launching himself at the boy. Stepping to the side as Nappa sped past  
him, Gohan swung out his foot to roundhouse the man in the back of the head, then turned and darted  
after his falling form, landing a few more punches to pummel him into the wooden ground. Grunting,  
Nappa stood again, this time crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
Gohan eyed him warily, confused. His strategy had changed, normally he was a reckless attacker, he'd  
been like that ever since he'd first fought him. Since when did he step back and take time to do his own  
thing?  
  
Nappa's hands suddenly shot to his sides, fists clenched then were flung forward, bursts of ki exploding  
from each palm. With a yell of surprise Gohan was hit directly in the chest with both and he spun over  
backwards, skidding on the ground and falling into a pile of boxes.  
  
Panting, Gohan started to pull himself to his feet when another ki blast was shot at him, the heat of the  
beam scraping his face painfully. Shaking his head he got to his feet, stumbling back to the ground after  
he gently touched the burns on his chest and face, wincing with the contact.  
  
::*So this is how he took out Vegeta and Krillin,*::  
  
he thought to himself as he grimaced.  
  
Nappa grinned suddenly.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle taking me. Now... time to take you out, kid."  
  
Walking forward until he was standing over Gohan, the man placed his hand one foot in front of Gohan's  
forehead as he held him down with his foot.  
  
"Say your prayers,"  
  
Nappa mumbled as he gathered energy in his palm, the heat radiating within his fist.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and drew in a shakey breath.  
  
::*I'm gone...*::  
  
The man suddenly let out a deep-throated yell as he fell forward, collapsing to the side of Gohan then  
found himself being kicked backwards into the bleachers, being covered by them as they toppled over.  
  
Videl stood over Gohan, a wide, cocky grin covering her face.  
  
"Told you I'd help if you called,"  
  
she spoke in a sing-song voice as she grabbed his hand, yanking him up. Gohan blinked, confused.  
  
::*I didn't call her!*::  
  
"Yes, you did,"  
  
she argued back, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Gohan blinked again and shrugged sheepishly, letting out a small unsure laugh.  
  
::*Man, I'm lost.*::  
  
Videl smirked, then shifted her gaze to a form that was struggling in the pile of bleachers.  
  
Nappa had partially recovered and was attempting to stand, however unsucessful it was. He was already  
badly hurt - Gohan had damaged him enough to near kill him, and Videl's attacks that'd caught him  
off-guard hadn't helped the problem. Krillin and Vegeta, the latter of the two trying to act unhurt dashed  
to float in front of the form.  
  
"Finally, Mr. Big Guy is put in his place!"  
  
Krillin chortled as Vegeta simply grunted, placing his hands in front of him as energy gathered within his  
palms. The blast was nearly out of his fists when Nappa shot up, drawing a small mechanical device out of  
his gi to aim its small laser at Vegeta, catching his eye.  
  
The Saiyan stopped, frozen, then let out a pained yell as he turned, grabbing his head at the temples. He  
growled in frustration as he spun in midair, his muscles working furiously as he tried to stop the growing  
injury. Suddenly the light disappeared and he gasped for breath, shaking his head as he tried to regain  
himself. Krillin grinned a bit sheepishly as he held up the small device that Nappa had held earlier, then  
pointed to the fallen and broken form of the man.  
  
"You were supposed to let me kill him, you unworthy peasant!"  
  
Vegeta screamed, his pride hurting.  
  
Krillin merely let out a small giggle before turning to watch the intense fight between Raditz and Goku.  
  
The pair had continued on to their final Super Saiyan stage, both with aqua eyes blazing and golden hair  
seeming to be aflame.  
  
Goku's gi was torn and blood was seaping through the tears, Raditz looking similar to his brother. Raditz  
sped forward, almost landing a punch on the man's cheek but only grazed it, as Goku countered by  
swooping down through the air to reappear behind Raditz, kicking him forward into the wall.  
  
Raditz let out a grunt as he hit the basket and broke through the glass, stopping as he landed on the  
ground. Standing, he hurridly ran his hair back with a hand then shot up into the air again, engaging into  
battle with his brother.  
  
Gohan remained standing behind Videl as he held onto both of her arms, letting out a sigh as she strained  
to be released.  
  
"Come on, Gohan! He's your dad and you're letting him fight that out *alone*? What kind of son *are*  
you!"  
  
"A sensible one,"  
  
he muttered in response, squeezing his eyes shut as he prepared for the lecture Videl was about to give  
him.  
  
Instead, the girl let out a frustrated squeak then stopped her struggles, finally tired.  
  
::*I can't believe he won't help his dad! Is this some stupid pride thing?*::  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Gohan replied, uncertain. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear what she said or not, it sounded like  
she spoke it really quietly or whispered it, or something.  
  
Turning to face him, Videl cocked her head to the side as she watched him, confused.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"It's all about pride."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Eh?? Uh, f-forget it!"  
  
Gohan let out a nervous laugh, stopping abruptly as he heard Krillin snickering behind him, knowing  
exactly what his friend was thinking.  
  
Videl let out a huff of annoyance then turned back to face the battle that seemed to be nearing its end.  
  
Goku had the winning hand and was standing at his full height as he pummeled rounds of sharp jabs and  
kicks at his brother, the crack of bones being heard. Raditz gasped as he fired a wild ki blast, entirely  
missing his target as it swung up to fly out through the broken skylights into the sky. Goku took advantage  
of the distraction and phased out, reappearing in front of Raditz and placing his hand, palm open on his  
chest. Raising his head he hardened his look of determination as he saw the surprised and frightened look  
on his brother's face, then shot the ki beam.  
  
Raditz slammed backwards, through the gym's wall and into a stone wall that covered the perimeter of the  
training arena. Blood poured from the large burning gash in his stomach, his gi totally discintigrated  
where the energy had made contact. Choking on his own blood he slowly began to crawl to his feet as  
Goku stepped out through the remains of the wall to stand, arms crossed over his chest as he slowly  
powered down, relieved since he had been getting incredibly low on energy.   
  
His brother's form slowly sank down from its Super Saiyan level until he had jet black hair once again.  
Pulling up his head, Raditz slowly drew a small package out from under his sash and opened it, flicking  
something into his hand then gulping it down immediately. Suddenly skin stretched over his cuts, the  
blood no longer seeping out of them. Goku took a step back as Raditz let out a harsh laugh when his hair  
suddenly shot up, golden once again.  
  
"Sensu beans to come in handy, don't they,"  
  
he grinned as he shoved off the ground, heading directly for Goku.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma and Chichi raced out of the mall, trying to keep up with the two boys and Android 18.  
  
"Come on, you guys! We can't all fly, you know!"  
  
Bulma screamed to the crew ahead, her face darkening with anger as she realized they were ignoring her.  
  
Goten and Trunks seemed to only speed up, 18 doing the same. Suddenly, Chichi stopped in place, her  
shopping bags dropping to the side.  
  
"SLOW DOWN FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"  
  
she screeched, face burning a bright red as windows tinkered and shattered behind her. The trio froze in  
place, then turned, slowly heading back to Bulma and Chichi.   
  
The two women nodded to each other happily as Bulma pulled a capsule out of her pocket, tossing it in  
front of her.  
  
"We're taking the jet,"  
  
she declared as the airplane popped out and everyone piled inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku gasped as he watched his brother's wounds heal over.  
  
::*No! I totally forgot about the sensu beans! No, no, no! Oh, sweet Dende...*::  
  
He yelped as he leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding a powerful punch.  
  
::*If I don't do something, and do it fast, everyone will be gone! I know the others can't take him, Gohan  
hasn't trained for years and Vegeta and Krillin aren't yet as his level! No, what can I---*::  
  
An idea suddenly sparked to him. He phased out to avoid Raditz's attacks as he thought it over, sighing in  
defeat. He reappeared, and this time, didn't move as his brother came directly at him. Turning his head  
slightly he locked eyes with Gohan and nodded.  
  
Gohan froze for several seconds before he suddenly bolted forward as Raditz drew nearer to his father.  
  
::*No! He can't! He's done this before, don't do it again!*::  
  
"Dad, don't!"  
  
he yelled desperately as both Krillin and Vegeta grabbed onto his arms, pulling him back. His eyes  
watered slightly as he watched Goku grab Raditz before the kick slammed into his gut, yanking his hand  
up to his forehead.  
  
Grinning weakly at Gohan, he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Instant transmission."  
  
The pair blinked out of sight.  
  
Gohan stopped his struggles and stumbled back, eyes wide as he searched desperately for his dad's ki,  
feeling it very weakly. It was far, too far---  
  
It disappeared from existance, along with that of Raditzs'.  
  
The Saiyan teen remained standing until he crumpled to the ground, eyes still frozen open with horrified  
shock. His dad had sacrificed himself again, for his family and the other humans.  
  
His mind raced furiously, anguished.  
  
::*I did it again! I let him die and I couldn't do anything! I should've... should've done something! He just  
got back and he's gone again... this can't be happening.*::  
  
Gohan suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck and hug him. Turning his head, he saw Videl tightly  
holding him to her.  
  
::*I'm sorry, Gohan,*::  
  
she whispered in her mind.  
  
::*....Thanks.*::  
  
Burying his head in the crook of her neck, Gohan let the tears flow freely down his cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, okay. So this chapter wasn't exactly happy-go-lucky or anything. But, stick around, it'll get nicer, I promise! Please review! Ja.  
  
Notices:  
  
sakura_and_li_lover: Wow! Thanks for the review... I felt all special and bubbly after reading it! ;)  
  
Saiyan Serpant: Hehe I was saving the cute father-son moments for another fic but Gohan's a lil more emotional and stuff in this one!  
  
blue_angel1204: Yup, you're right! Well, I didn't have 100 when I posted it... actually if I did, it probably means I can't count or something! Err, not count, read numbers. See? I'm out of it a lot!  
  
Everyone else: Sorry for not giving a personal response, but still a huge THANK YOU to you guys! I'll try to update within the week! 


	14. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

I'd Do Anything For You: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" ! It's by Frankie Valli, though, in case anyone's curious... *grins* Oldie, but goodie!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, okay, I'm SORRY!! I had major, major MAJOR writer's block, okay? Plus, I was working on a new fanfiction, which I also have writer's block on. I swear... Anyways. I hope you like this chapter, it's the last - before the Epilogue. *grins* Read on!  
  
~*~  
  
Previous Chapter...  
  
~*~  
  
::*I did it again! I let him die and I couldn't do anything! I should've... should've done something! He just got back and he's gone again... this can't be happening.*::  
  
Gohan suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck and hug him. Turning his head, he saw Videl tightly holding him to her.  
  
::*I'm sorry, Gohan,*::  
  
she whispered in her mind.  
  
::*....Thanks.*::  
  
Burying his head in the crook of her neck, Gohan let the tears flow freely down his cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Chapter  
  
~*~  
  
Videl looked over at Gohan who had returned to his zoned-out state, completely oblivious to the teacher's lecture. Ever since his dad died he hadn't been himself at all.  
  
After the fight between Goku and Raditz had ended, both ki signatures gone from their world, the rest of the Z gang had shown. Too late to really do anything, unfortunately, but they were there none-the-less. Chichi was traumatized by the aftermath of the fight and had broken down into tears once the news had been broken to her.  
  
She had lost her husband again, and was having more and more trouble recovering each time.  
  
Currently, the Briefs' family was still mourning the loss, even though Goten and Trunks remained oblivious to the truth. Bulma, as an excuse for why everyone seemed so upset, told the pair of Demi-Saiyans that Goten's dad had to go on a trip suddenly, and they weren't sure when he was going to be back.  
  
Vegeta, Krillin and Android 18 all trained furiously. Vegeta trained to improve his skills in an attempt to surpass those of his rivals, resolve strengthed from when Goku had returned. Even though none of the others thought it'd be possible for the Saiyan to return from death again, Vegeta believed it with a passion.  
  
Krillin and 18, fully aware that other fighters that could be as strong, if not stronger, than Nappa and Raditz could appear any time, were once again fighting. Spending most of their days on the island they somehow managed to juggle parenting and training, and even introduced the young Marron to fighting.  
  
Goten and Trunks followed the examples of the adults and trained more than ever, Goten promising that 'when dad returned', he'd be stronger than his lavender-haired friend or his name was Sushi. After the promise was declared, Trunks had taken to calling him such.  
  
Videl kicked Gohan's leg, wincing as she remembered that attacking him in any way felt like slamming yourself against a steel wall. The boy blinked, sitting up slightly and blushing as he noticed the teacher's glare.  
  
"Thank you for returning to us, Mr. Son,"  
  
the teacher grumbled, turning back to the whiteboard.  
  
"Normally you would be punished for such an act, but at least you're making an effort to stay awake. Please try to refrain from any more napping."  
  
Gohan nodded slowly, his eyes half-lidded as he stared into space listlessly. Videl, raising an eyebrow, shrugged.  
  
::*Well, at least the teacher thought he was snoozing. Good thing Erasa let me switch seats, otherwise he would've really been busted.*::  
  
After ten more minutes of the lecture on politics, the bell rang.  
  
"Class dismissed!"  
  
yelled the teacher as the students filed out of the room, Sharpened shoving students aside to clear a path for himself.  
  
Videl kicked Gohan again before standing, slipping her bag over her shoulder as she headed for the door. She turned, looking over her back at the Saiyan as he toppled out of his chair and rubbed his head, then stood, grabbing his bag and running past her. Man, was he out of it.  
  
Gohan jogged down the school's hall towards his locker. Already the halls were pretty clear, considering it'd taken him awhile to wake up and leave class. Wake up with the help of Videl's foot, at least. Unlatching the combo-lock on his locker, he clicked the door open, grabbing a few books and tossing them into his bag.  
  
Silently, Videl walked next to his locker and stood beside him, the side of her mouth twitching as Gohan didn't notice her. After waiting another minute, her impatience finally got the best of her and she reached over, slamming the locker door shut. Unfortunately, Gohan's hand was in the process of reaching into it again and he yanked it back, yelping. Rubbing his hand while making a face, he turned to her.  
  
"That hurt... that hurt a lot!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Videl shook her head. Sometimes he was such a big baby.  
  
"You little wimp. Come on, your mom's going to get mad. You know, the whole thing about her little boy is still growing up and that he needs to be home on time? ... Uh, Gohan? Go...han...?"  
  
The teen stared off into the distance, once again unaware of Videl's presence. His bookbag hung loosely to the side as his eyes remained unfocused, arms hanging limply.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Startled, Gohan fell over backwards, banging into the lockers. Yelling out in surprised pain again he rubbed the back of his head where another bruise was forming as he cast a guilty look towards Videl, who was tapping her foot impatiently as she rested her hand on her hip.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
he mumbled, embarassed as he bowed his head.  
  
The girl's expression softened and she shook her head again, a weak smile playing about her lips. She just couldn't stay mad at the guy, especially when he had lost something so important in his life for the second time.  
  
::*I wish I could do something about it, but I can't... Heck, I don't even know what those Dragon Ball things look like!*::  
  
"Don't sweat it, Gohan. Just try to stay with it while we're flying, okay? I don't want to have to explain to some business executive exactly why and how a teenage boy has flown through his window."  
  
Gohan managed a small grin in response, nodding slowly as Videl tugged on his arm in the direction of the stairs. Walking in silence, Videl suddenly came to a stop as Gohan continued walking, accidentally bumping into a form in front of him.  
  
"Hey, watch it, you freak!"  
  
The boy shoved Gohan back, obviously pissed as Gohan jerked his head up, surprised. A small blush crept over his cheeks as Videl grumbled something incoherently.  
  
Dusting his football jacket off, the teen winked at Videl.  
  
"Hey, baby. Name's Dominic, you should know about me."  
  
The girl examined him quickly, then shook her head.  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
Dominic stopped and stared at her, gaping before recovering, coughing as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh, right. You know, football captain. Best of the best. I won the Best Athlete, Best Eyes, Best Smile, Best Ass..."  
  
he started naming off the cateragories for the yearbook that he'd won when Videl stopped him, raising a hand.  
  
"Correction! They had to retake the votes since there were rumors of cheating. For the Best Body, it's Gohan here, and same with Best Smile and Best Eyes. Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll get Best Athlete too... They just haven't counted that yet."  
  
She grinned slyly as Gohan lowered his head even more, slapping a hand to his face. So that explained all the admiring glances that he'd gotten from the other guys!  
  
Sputtering in shock, Dominic's mouth opened and closed as Videl continued to glare at him.  
  
"Well I---uh---I!"  
  
Falling silent, he ran a nervous hand through his hair as he calmed himself.  
  
"That's not the point, babe,"  
  
he continued, voice smooth and slick once again, those his eyes proved he wasn't as confident.  
  
"The point is that I want to go out with you, tonight. Actually, I gotta admit..."  
  
Dominic ran an appreciative glance over the girl's body, stopping at certain places as his smirk spread wider.  
  
"I want more than just a date."  
  
Videl's eyes shot open before narrowing as she stepped forward, about to speak before Dominic interrupted her.  
  
"I'll pick you up at six, sexy. And don't plan on getting back home 'till eight in the morning."  
  
He turned, muscles flexed as he cracked his neck, sauntering off. He was about to round the corner when Videl's sharp voice stopped him.  
  
"Derrick, or whoever you are, do you even realize I hardly know you?"  
  
she questioned, voice deadly quiet. Dominic turned back, irritation showing itself clearly on his face.  
  
"Look, chick, the name's Dominic---"  
  
Videl raised his hands in exasperation.  
  
"Exactly what I mean! I don't even know you, much less LIKE you enough to even know your name!"  
  
The teen stared back at her, blinking as he swiped a pair of sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and slid them over his eyes.  
  
"Why in the hell are you putting on sunglasses? We're inside the school!"  
  
"Just trying to shield my eyes from all the hottness that's coming off of you, baby,"  
  
he replied, smirking.  
  
Videl stopped, blinking, before placing both hands on her hips.  
  
"One, that joke sucked. Two, get out of my way, Gohan and I are trying to leave!"  
  
Dominic frowned, tugging the sunglasses off his eyes and tucking them back into his pocket. That pick-up line had worked on plenty of other girls! Then again, by the time he'd used it on them, they'd either been drunk or paid a few hundred dollars...  
  
"I don't have to move for any geek, and since you're single, that means I don't gotta move for you, babe. You're single, you're mine."  
  
Gohan was beginning to get a bit irritated after all of this. Normally, he'd tell Videl to not be as violent and to ignore the perverted jeers that came from the majority of the male population at the school, but he was a little sick of this guy's ragging on her. After all, she was his friend!  
  
::*Damn it to hell that she's not more than that,*::  
  
his mind added ruefully.  
  
Videl was about to snap out with another retort when an arm wound its way around her waist, pulling her to the form that it came from. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she realized the arm belonged to Gohan, and that he had a very dark look about his features.  
  
"Who said she was single?"  
  
he growled smoothly, his Saiyan pride at its highest.  
  
Dominic eyed him skeptically, letting out a harsh laugh.  
  
"I said she was single, and that's good enough. What you gonna do about it, small fry?"  
  
Gohan growled again, eyes narrowing as he stepped forward, releasing Videl and lightly pushing her back as she tried to step in front of him.  
  
"You wanna take this outside?"  
  
"You BET I wanna take this outside, bitch!"  
  
The football captain turned and ran up the stairs, Gohan following suit at a more relaxed pace. Videl, her jaw dropped open, stared for several seconds until she realized that Gohan meant business. Panicking, she ran up the stairs after the pair, yelling all the way.  
  
"Gohan! Try not to hurt him THAT much!!"  
  
By the time she'd reached the top of the stairs and ran out onto the roof, the two teens were already squared off. Dominic had discarded his football jacket and had left it hanging on a hook next to the door, while Gohan had only dropped his bookbag next to him casually.  
  
The football captain had both fists raised defensively, bouncing back and forth as Gohan kept his arms crossed over his chest, slight amusement showing in his eyes.  
  
"Come on, buddy! Make your move, unless you're too scared to, kiddo! Come on, try me! TRY ME!"  
  
Gohan smirked grimly, holding out a hand in front of him. Dominic continued to bounce around, oblivious to the danger he was now in as he assumed that Gohan was attempting to wave him away.  
  
"Yeah, little guy, that's all you got, ain't it? Come on, come on!"  
  
he continued to taunt, until he was interrupted.  
  
"GOHAN! DON'T MAKE HIM EXPLODE!"  
  
Dominic froze in place, a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head as Videl ran up behind his enemy, her arms waving wildly.  
  
"Gohan! If you make him blow up, it's going to mess up your whole superhero reputation, you baka!"  
  
she yelled, punching him roughly in the back to make her point.  
  
At that, Dominic's eyes bugged out of his head. There was no way that the very same Gohan he was about to fight was also the Gohan that was the Great Saiyaman, was there?  
  
Gohan shook his head slowly.  
  
"Don't worry. It won't blow him up,"  
  
he stated, the small ball of energy forming within the palm of his hand.  
  
"It'll just burn him a little."  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the ki blast sped out of his hand and hit Dominic directly in the forehead. The teen screamed out in surprise, grabbing at his head.  
  
"NO! That freakin' hurts! You little... aww, man! Ow! DAMN!"  
  
He raised a hand to the top of his head, and stopped again, feeling around.  
  
"Oh, God... please... no WAY..."  
  
Letting out an anguished yell, Dominic grabbed the few remaining locks of hair.  
  
"You little BASTARD!! You burnt my hair off!!!"  
  
Gohan chuckled quietly as he turned away, Videl staring at Dominic before bursting into laughter. Yup, the advantages of having a Saiyan friend were incredibly high at times. Primarily at times such as the current one.  
  
"Don't turn away from me, you pipsqueak!"  
  
Dominic screamed as Gohan tugged the teen's football jacket off the hook next to the door. Turning, the Saiyan waved it mockingly in the air.  
  
"Hey, give that here, you son of a bi---"  
  
Gohan chucked it off the roof.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!"  
  
The football captain ran to the edge of the roof, looking over it while cursing at the top of his lungs. Gohan snickered as he turned, walking off as he followed Videl, who was grinning widely.  
  
Once he reached her, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thanks for the save, Gohan, I owe you one!"  
  
Releasing him she turned, tossing a capsule out onto the roof in front of her. The yellow helicopter appeared in a puff of smoke and she hopped in, waving to him as she switched on the gears and turned the ignition. Slowly, the large machine took to the air, turning before jetting off towards the mansion.  
  
Gohan tilted his head to the side, a goofy grin on his face as he turned, arching an eyebrow as Dominic continued to curse wildly. Tapping the button on his wristwatch, the Saiyaman costume materialized over his body as he took to the air. Turning, he waved a sarcastic goodbye to the captain.  
  
"See ya, Dominic!"  
  
he yelled, smirking as the teen let out another screech of surprise before running back into the school.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl tightened her hold on the gears to the helicopter, then shook her head, setting it in auto-pilot. She couldn't concentrate on flying anyways. What had happened back at the school was confusing her.  
  
Sure, Gohan was different ever since his dad had sacrificed himself. A lot different in the way that he wasn't as positive or upbeat, and that he seemed depressed a lot. She could relate to that... even though she could barely remember her mother, the death of her remained a painful reminder in her mind that any type of loss, one that took away a loved one, hurt badly. Almost too hard to bear.  
  
Over the years she had learned how to deal with the pain and, eventually, brush it aside. But it took the support of friends and others to help her get through the ordeal, which lasted about a year before she fully recovered. If Gohan was going to be on the same time-line as her, he had about eleven months to go. Those eleven months weren't going to be something that she was going to look forward to.  
  
But, that was beside the point. The point was that his protection for her had gone up on the meter. It had gone up a lot. The damn meter was probably broken at the tip.  
  
Before, he'd just eye the intruder and step aside, only interrupting when it got really bad.  
  
Dominic, she could handle. What Gohan did wasn't all that necessary, and was incredibly protective. Incredibly protective for being someone that she considered just a friend, even though she had to admit - she wouldn't mind him being more than that.  
  
The realization of the thought almost... shocked her. Yeah, the fights had brought her and him closer together than ever. She thought it was just a small crush that she'd just get over. But, she didn't seem like she was getting over it. In fact, the attraction just seemed to be increasing...  
  
She accidentally flopped out of her chair, falling over backwards in the 'copter, knocking her head against a gear as she yelped. Yup, she had totally fallen for Son Gohan without any realization of it until it was too late.  
  
Growling, she sat up while rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"How in Kami's name could I possibly like, much less love, the guy without even noticing it!"   
  
she muttered crossly to herself.  
  
::*Well, you have been feeling weird around him in the past, haven't you?*::   
  
her inner-self argued.  
  
"Uh... Why do you ask?"  
  
::*You have. How stupid can you be?! Those aren't just any weird suspicions or some other crap. You love the guy, genius. Get with it, why don't you.*::  
  
Videl cursed vividly under her breath, hating herself at the moment.  
  
"Stop ARGUING with me!"  
  
she yelled, falling silent as a business man stared at her from his office window. She looked back to the gears, then cursed again. The stupid auto-pilot had sent the helicopter reeling down towards the center of the city.  
  
Grabbing hold of the gears while setting off the auto, she yanked them up, smirking as the helicopter shot into the air. She was going to learn how to think about those kind of things at home, where she would be nowhere near any mechanical objects.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi leaned back in the kitchen table's chair, letting out a weary sigh as she stared out the window. Goku was gone, again - and the hurt from all of his death's was flooding back to swamp her. She had learned to accept her husband as a fighter who would sacrifice himself for the better of the world. Even though she understood that, she still had a feeling of doubt that hovered in the back of her mind - why did Goku have to be the world's savior?  
  
She stood, placing a hand on the window sill as she peered out through it, looking to the sky. Somewhere, her Goku was up there. Her Saiyan fighter.  
  
A stopped suddenly, head cocked to the side as if listening. Her expression brightened, a small tear appearing in the corner of her eye, squeezing out as she shut her eyes tightly as a relieved smile spread over her features.  
  
How could she have ever doubted him?  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan stopped, midflight, letting himself drop from the air to land softly on the grass. His house was still a short flight's distance away, but he wanted some time alone. Time to think about.. stuff.  
  
Slipping his bookbag off his shoulder, he placed it on the grass before setting off towards a small lake at a brisk jog. He had discovered the lake after the death of his father in the Cell Games, and had gone to it as a private retreat ever since.  
  
Speeding up until he became a blur, he arrived as his destination within seconds. Slowing to a walk, he paused, staring at the lake. A lop-sided grin playing about his features, he suddenly leapt into the water.  
  
Surfacing, he sucked in a breath of air while shaking his head quickly, water droplets spraying away from his face and hair. Swimming in place, he let himself flip slightly so that he was floating with his back to the water, staring at the clouds.  
  
He had plenty of things to think about, but currently his thoughts were resting on Videl.  
  
::*I really... really, really, really like her. What's that thing that's past like? Oh, right.. love, I guess. I'm still not sure if I love her, though. But I know I really like her, and.. she might, just might... like me too?*::  
  
His thoughts began optimistically, but became negative again.  
  
::*Stop kidding yourself, Gohan. No way in heck is she gonna like you as anything else besides a friend. After all, she's Hercule's daughter. She has her pick of any guy, and it's definately not gonna be me.*::  
  
He paddled through the water, his gaze still directed up at the sky.  
  
::*Things have been changing. I'm more protective of her. Not to mention, I almost always know what she's going to say before she says it. Maybe it's that thing that happens when you've known someone for a long time, as in you can almost read their thoughts. That's not so bad.*::  
  
Gohan continued to float in the water, watching the clouds float by. He winced, thoughts going to Nimbus, his father's first method of traveling. Dad... Chances are, his dad would be home with his mom if he hadn't screwed up.  
  
Mouth set in a tight, thin line, Gohan mentally cursed himself.  
  
::*Why did this have to happen... again?*::  
  
The thought drifted across his mind. He had gone through most of his life without his father, except for the rare occassion when Goku was allowed to communicate with him telepathically. Besides that, though, he had figured out things on his own without a father to help him through life.  
  
Just when he thought that everything would be alright again, when Goku was back, he had lost him again. And it had been his fault, *again*. He had a second chance, and he'd messed it up.  
  
Again.  
  
::*If I had just, done something! Anything! Just like last time, he had to die because I couldn't handle it myself. I didn't take the situation into my own hands, I just stood there like an idiot, letting them fight on their own. My excuse? I don't have one!*::  
  
Gohan punched the water beside him angrily, a surge of the liquid coming up to splash him directly in the face. Sputtering, he shot out of the water and flew to the beach part of the lake, the heat from his ki evaporating the water that had drenched him.  
  
::*It's my fault that he's gone again. My fault, my fault, my *fault*---*::  
  
"Gohan, man, you're giving me a headache!"  
  
Startled, the teen flipped over backwards, his head landed with a loud *CHUNK* in the sand. Hacking and coughing, Gohan stumbled to his feet, straggling about.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Ah, ouch... Well, thanks for stopping on the thoughts. Do you have any spare food, maybe?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Gohan launched himself at the figure, clutching him around the waist. A huge smile on his face, he gripped the form more tightly, hugging his dad for all he was worth.  
  
Goku blinked, eyes widening in surprise before he flashed his trademark Son Grin, scratching the back of his neck while he patted Gohan on the head with his other hand.  
  
"Heya, Gohan! Just noticed me, huh? How you doing!"  
  
he grinned, winking as he clapped his son on the back.  
  
Gohan released his father slowly, his eyes watering a bit as he sniffed, his smile wider than ever.  
  
"You're back! How did you.. how can you.."  
  
Goku blushed slightly, sheepishly looking down at the grass. He raised his head again, casting a nervous look to the sky as he pointed to the halo that floated above his head, indicating that he wasn't completely back.  
  
"Well, I saw that you and your mother needed to talk to me, so I sort of snuck off..."  
  
Gohan gaped at his father. His dad snuck out of the other world just to talk to him? Last time he'd checked, Goku didn't really have the intelligence to think up an idea that was remotely close to that. Guess his and Chichi's thoughts had really gotten to him, and he'd figured something out.  
  
"They'll notice I'm gone, sooner or later. Then I'll have to go back on up. Dang, I hope they don't take away any of my dinners or something horrible like that..."  
  
Shuddering, Goku wiped away a bit of sweat that formed on his forehead as Gohan paled as well, the threat of taking away food being a harsh one. Goku's expression suddenly brightened, a sunny smile visible on his face.  
  
"I already talked to your mom, and now I'm going to talk to you about Videl before I gotta go UP!"  
  
he exclaimed, making upward gestures with both hands as Gohan stared at him, a large sweatdrop forming on his temple.  
  
Calming down, the raven-haired Saiyan crossed both arms over his chest while grinning triumphantly.  
  
"You do know what I mean by talking about Videl, don't you?"  
  
Gasping, Gohan stepped back. Talk about Videl? What did his dad mean?  
  
"Dad! I don't really know what yo---"  
  
"Okay, so I see you know exactly what I mean!"  
  
Goku let out a happy sigh as Gohan shot a confused look at his father before turning away, blushing a dark red. Maybe he did know what his father meant, even though he wasn't sure he wanted to admit it.  
  
"Hey, don't be embarassed, son! Videl's great! And, she's a great cook!"  
  
Goku started to list off the dishes that he'd seen Videl make, and that he'd managed to get a taste of. By the time he'd gotten to the 20th dish he was drooling out of the corner of his mouth and Gohan was hiding his face in his hands, sighing as he shook his head.  
  
"..and, boy, her spaghetti is a HOOT! Oh, whoops... That's not what I came to talk to you about.. sorry, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan let out an exasperated breath of air, dropping his hands. At least his dad wasn't going to go on about Videl's cooking dishes anymore. As he watched, Goku sucked in a big breath of air before diving into his lecture.  
  
"Gohan, I get the fact that you're embarassed to admit that you like the girl, but come on already! Pull a move, or she's gonna end up being the one making all of them!"  
  
Goku grinned, holding his fist into the air.  
  
"And Saiyan men should *always* make the moves!"  
  
Gohan blinked, letting his jaw drop. His dad was starting to sound like Vegeta, and that was not a good sign. Also, since when had his dad known what moves there were to pull?  
  
"So, stop worrying about me and go out there and do some cool, Saiyan stuff! Get it? Got it? Good!"  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Yes, Gohan?"  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Goku scratched his head, leaning back as he frowned, face screwed up in concentration. Suddenly he raised a hand in the air, snapping his fingers excitedly.  
  
"I got it! You can ask her to make you food!"  
  
Gohan blinked.  
  
"What good would that do?"  
  
"That'd show that you like her food!"  
  
Gohan facefaulted and began to slap himself upside the head as Goku eagerly babbled on about Videl's cooking again.  
  
Minutes ticked by as Gohan continued to stare at his father, before the Saiyan stopped, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Oopsies, got carried away again, huh?"  
  
Nodding his head gratefully, Gohan thanked Dende for making his dad shut up again.  
  
"Well, that was one suggestion for making a move! Want some more?"  
  
Stepping back, Gohan raised both hands and shook his head quickly.  
  
"No, really, it's okay! I think I can figure out a thing or two,"  
  
he added hurridly as Goku cast a suspicious look at him. Believing his son, Goku grinned and clapped Gohan on the shoulder before looking up at the sky, frowning.  
  
He looked down at Gohan again, and tilted his head to the side, grinning goofily.  
  
"Welp, I think I gotta go. From the looks of it, they've noticed I'm gone."  
  
Turning, Goku was about to take to the air when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning back around, he scratched his head and looked questioningly at Gohan.  
  
The boy, who's head was lowered, raised it. A lop-sided smile appeared on his face as he roughly hugged his dad, patting him on the back before letting him go.  
  
"Thanks for coming down here to talk to me and mom."  
  
Goku's grin widened, and he flashed a peace sign.  
  
"No problem. I knew you guys needed me!"  
  
Casting a quick glance upwards, the Saiyan turned back to his son, hugging him gently a second time before taking to the air.  
  
"Remember, you don't have forever to pull some cool moves!"  
  
he called over his shoulder before shooting off into the distance, a golden beam jetting out from behind him. Gohan watched his father disappear, hands tucked into pockets. He didn't move from his stance until he was sure he was gone. Turning, he set off to where his bookbag remained, walking at a slow pace as he thought all the while.  
  
His dad was fine, and so was his mom. Also, his parents both wanted some grandkids, and Gohan knew for sure that he was in love with Videl.  
  
Guess it was time to do something about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Videl sighed, her locker slamming shut.  
  
::*Where the heck has Gohan been all day?*::  
  
Son Gohan hadn't been at school at all, and she wasn't sure if he was even sick. After all, last time she'd seen him, he seemed perfectly fine - if you ignored the major depressment, at least.  
  
Only one more period to go. The teen had managed to miss five hours of school without his mom getting on his case. Amazing.  
  
Reaching up, Videl grabbed her studies book off the top of the locker when she was pressed forward, two arms locking themselves around her waist.  
  
"What the..?"  
  
Gohan smirked, tilting his head to the side as he leaned forward, shifting his hold around her waist.  
  
"Hey, Videl."  
  
The girl stopped, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Gohan? What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"Holding you,"  
  
he replied easily before gently blowing a breath against her ear, grinning more widely as she shuddered slightly before blushing a dark red. She tried to move out of his hold but he only tightened it, pulling her closer to his body.  
  
Squeaking, Videl squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"No, really. This isn't funny!"  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Videl attempted to move again, letting out a small sigh of relief when Gohan released her. Gohan was acting really... weird. She had to admit she didn't mind the change, but it was still kind of surprising.  
  
Stepping in front of her, the teen watched her expression change to one of confusion.  
  
"Gohan, why are you looking at me like th---ack!"  
  
Grabbing Videl around the waist and swinging her around, so that she was cradled in his arms, Gohan turned and ran down the halls, up the stairs and to the roof. Once there, he jumped into the air and took flight, flying full-speed to his house.  
  
"GOHAN!!!"  
  
Videl screamed as she clutched him around the neck, eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"What are you DOING?!"  
  
A sly smile spread over Gohan's face as he flipped over, so that Videl was perched on top of his chest. They were high enough up and far enough away from the school that no one would notice them. After casting a cautious glance around the area he stopped, hovering, holding onto Videl's waist with both hands.  
  
"I just thought that we could use a break, away from school."  
  
Grumbling, Videl shoved him in the chest and hovered a short distance away from him in the air, clearly irritated.  
  
"Yeah, breaks are just fine. Since when do you ditch school, you spaz?"  
  
"Since..."  
  
Gohan stopped, watching Videl as her eyebrow twitched, still glaring at him. He had to admit - she thought she looked really CUTE when she was mad.  
  
Turning, so that he was standing upright in the air, he gently drew in a long breath, his smirk widening. Videl was going to absolutely kill him for what he was about to do, but it'd be worth it.  
  
"You're just too good, to be true..."  
  
he began in a low voice, eyes twinkling slightly when he saw him pull back from him, head tilted to the side curiously.  
  
"Can't take my eyes, off of you..."  
  
Eyes widening, Videl lunged at him while attempting to slap a hand over his mouth.  
  
"You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much..."  
  
Slipping up in front of her, Gohan caressed her cheek with a finger.  
  
"At long last love, has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive..."  
  
Videl stopped trying to get Gohan to stop his singing as she began laughing, recalling several close calls.  
  
"You're just too good, to be true, can't take my eyes, off of you."  
  
Gohan pulled her in for a hug, gently kissing her on the cheek before falling back quickly, grabbing both of her hands with his.  
  
"I love you baby!"  
  
he sang out at the top of his lungs, spinning her around him while keeping their fingers entwined.  
  
"And if it's quite alright, I need you baby, to warm the lonely night,"  
  
Videl let out a surprised yelp as Gohan released her so that she spun to the side, before pulling her back in with the flick of his wrist.  
  
"I love you baby, trust in me, when I saaaay..."  
  
Turning, so that he was in front of her he did several spins, Videl laughing at him as he danced with her.  
  
"Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I found you stay..."  
  
He suddenly held her close to his body, completing another turn as he leaned closer to her, still singing.  
  
"And let me love, you, baby, let me love yoooou...!"  
  
Gohan gently nudged her nose with his, grinning as she giggled and blushed at the contact. Pulling her a little closer, he lightly poked the side of her stomach with a finger.  
  
Videl squeaked again and almost fell over backwards. Fortunately, Gohan had a tight grip on her and ended up balancing her as she hovered in the air. Suddenly embarassed, the raven-haired girl peered up at him as she rested her hands on his chest.  
  
"Gohan.."  
  
she started, blushing again as he playfully nipped at her ear.  
  
"Stop that! I can't concentrate!"  
  
she muttered as she leaned her forehead against his chest, hoping he wouldn't notice the color of her face.  
  
"Sorry, Videl. But what did you want to ask?"  
  
Sighing, Videl hugged him around the waist.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
There was a silence for several seconds as Gohan considered what to reply to that. He was already almost there, and so far, she wasn't mad at him yet. Everything pointed to a green-light, and he had been doing fine!  
  
::*You better not wimp out now, Gohan,*::  
  
his sub-conscious warned.  
  
Taking in a few careful breaths, he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Because..."  
  
Flashing a huge, comical grin, he yelled out as loudly as he could -   
  
"I LOVE YOU, VIDEL!"  
  
The girl toppled backwards in surprise, grabbing hold of the front of his shirt to steady herself. Eyes wide, she stared up at him from her short height, disbelieving.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
she asked, Gohan laughing in response.  
  
"Does that not sound serious enough to you? How about this!"  
  
He got down on one knee, hovering in midair while holding her hand.  
  
"I love you, Satan Videl, and I want to be with you the rest of my life,"  
  
he stated, leaning forward to kiss the top of Videl's hand.  
  
Videl laughed, smiling, and yanked him up.  
  
"That was corny!"  
  
Flashing another goofy grin, Gohan tilted his head to the side.  
  
"But I do love you!"  
  
he claimed earnestly, doing his best impression of a confused puppy dog.  
  
Videl chuckled again, wrapping her arms around his neck and tugging him gently to her, nuzzling against his neck.  
  
"I love you, too,"  
  
she whispered, feeling Gohan's hands lock behind the small of her back before pulling her fully against him.  
  
Gohan unconsciously began to purr deep within his throat, a content smile upon his face as he felt Videl's soft breath against his neck. The girl sat up, looking at him directly in the eye, smirking.  
  
"You're purring,"  
  
she commented, trying to keep herself from laughing outright as his eyes shot open.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
he argued, even though he knew she was probably right.  
  
"Are too--"  
  
she didn't finish as Gohan leaned forward quickly, catching her lips with his own.  
  
Gohan pulled back, delighted with the shocked look on Videl's face.  
  
"Got you!"  
  
he grinned, before tilting his head forward to kiss her again, Videl being ready for it.  
  
Running her hands over his shoulders, Videl shyly kissed Gohan back, surprising the Saiyan at first before he deepened it, lightly running his tongue over her lips, wordlessly asking for entrance. Her mouth parted slightly and his tongue brushed hers, both playing with each other.  
  
The kiss lasted several minutes until Videl had to pull back, gasping for breath. Gohan eyed her with a worried look, suddenly remembering that she couldn't hold her breath quite as long as he could.  
  
Videl let out a happy sigh, resting her head against Gohan's chest as he hugged her to him, his chin propped on top of her head.  
  
They remained floating that way for ten minutes, before Videl stirred and sat up.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Isn't your mom going to be worried?"  
  
"Wh.. oh, no!"  
  
Grabbing onto Videl he turned in midair, so that she was beneath him. Locking his arms around her, he held her to his body.  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
he yelled as he jetted forward, their forms disappearing in the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is my son! If he's with some hussy, he's going to understand the meaning of starvation!"  
  
Chichi yelled out threats to the air as she waved her frying pan about. Bulma let out a sigh, shaking her head as she rested it in her hands. Chichi had let him stay home the first few periods, considering that they decided on talking about Goku the entire time. After that, she'd sent him to school after making him swear that he'd come straight home, right after school.  
  
Naturally, he didn't do that at all. In fact, he was an hour late, exactly enough to put Chichi in a rage.  
  
"What in God's name did I DO to DESERVE THIS?!"  
  
she screamed, arms flailing frantically at each side of her form. Bulma stood, taking on a calm appearance.  
  
"Chichi, I'm sure there's a completely rational reason for why he's late---"  
  
"If my son is out losing his INNOCENCE, that is NOT REASONABLE!"  
  
"I never said he was doing *that*..."  
  
"You implied it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
The two women continued arguing, oblivious when Gohan arrived behind them. The teen eyed the pair nervously as he released Videl, the girl muttering and wiping her eyes with her knuckles.  
  
Bulma and Chichi continued to snap back retorts at each other as the young couple looked on, Gohan reaching out to entwine his fingers with Videl's as he ducked behind her, eyes wide. Rolling her eyes, Videl tugged him forward until she was standing next to the adults.  
  
"Excuse me---"  
  
"How in the world did I imply he was doing THAT?!"  
  
"You had that tone to your voice!"  
  
Videl cleared her throat again, voice a little louder.  
  
"I said, excuse me---"  
  
"What tone? I do not have a tone that implies THAT!"  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
Stopping, Videl glared at the pair of women who were still unaware of hers' and Gohan's presence. Fists clenched together, she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!"  
  
Bulma and Chichi fell silent, turning to stare at her as Gohan remained cowering behind Videl.  
  
Chichi soon spotted her son, however, and yanked him out from behind the girl.  
  
"There you are! Do you know how worried I've been?! Where were you! Explain! Now!"  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head, lowering his gaze.  
  
"Uh.. I.."  
  
Videl interrupted him.  
  
"He was with me."  
  
Both Bulma and Chichi raised an eyebrow, looking at each other before bursting into giggles.  
  
Chichi, who's mood had changed abruptly from infuriated to delighted, squealed.  
  
"I'm going to have grandchildren at a young age!"  
  
Gohan blushed a dark red, Videl following suit.  
  
"I didn't say we were doing that!"  
  
Videl yelped as Bulma and Chichi exchanged a high-five.  
  
"So you can't be mad at me for claiming I implied something I didn't, since it's true!"  
  
Bulma exclaimed triumphantly as Chichi clapped her hands together, her eyes forming hearts.  
  
"My baby boy is growing up so fast!"  
  
Groaning, Gohan slapped his forehead with his palm as Videl stared blankly at the pair. It was all very amusing, she had to admit, but this was her and Gohan that they were talking about, not just Gohan!   
  
For the next half-hour, Bulma and Chichi exchanged stories of how they got together with their mates as Gohan and Videl looked on. Fortunately, Goten and Trunks had appeared at a convienent moment and had broken a vase in the living room, causing the two women to run for the house, both yelling threats.  
  
Casting a wary glance at Videl, Gohan slipped down against a tree, leaning against it as he crossed his arms over his chest. Within seconds the girl had tackled him, shoving him back against the tree trunk.  
  
"Ow! That hurt..."  
  
Videl snorted as she sat up, poking Gohan in the chest.  
  
"Stupid. Stop whining, I hardly touched you."  
  
"Yeah, but the tree trunk whomped me."  
  
Chuckling, Videl hugged Gohan around the neck before pecking him lightly on the nose, leaning down to tuck her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now, if anymore bad guys show up you have to wake me,"  
  
she yawned, patting him on the chest with a hand.  
  
"You got it."  
  
Smiling softly the girl soon drifted off to sleep as Gohan held her contentedly in his arms, oblivious to the gleeful stares of Bulma and Chichi.  
  
Pulling a camera out from behind her back, Chichi snapped a roll-full of pictures.  
  
"They're just so cute!"  
  
~*~  
  
In celebration of Gohan and Videl getting together, Bulma and Chichi organized a picnic. They had convienently 'forgotten' to tell the new couple the reason for the outing, knowing that the chances of them showing if they knew weren't all that great.  
  
Chichi and Goten arrived at the picnic site first. Grabbing a capsule from a pocket, Chichi flicked it in front of her, stepping back as a huge pile of food-filled baskets appeared in front of her. Turning, she laid out several blankets. One for where she and Bulma would sit, one for Goten and Trunks, a big blankie for Marron, Krillin and Android #18, one for Vegeta - he liked to have his *own* blanket - another for Piccolo, who refused to sit with the Saiyan Prince, and one for Gohan and his soon-to-be-wife.  
  
Seconds after the pair were settled, Bulma and Trunks arrived in the helicopter. The helicopter flew off a short distance, and was about to land in a clearing when one of the doors slid open.  
  
"TRUNKS! Don't you DARE---"  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
Trunks leapt from the cockpit of the helicopter, doing a flip in midair before landing on his feet. Laughing madly he ran to Goten and immediately swung a punch at him. The son of Goku let out a delighted whoop and blocked before turning to run.  
  
"Look out, Trunks! Your mom's on the warpath!"  
  
The lavender-haired boy turned then let out a screech in fright. Sprinting after Goten, he waved his arms in the air.  
  
"I'm SORRY, mama!"  
  
"You bet you'll be sorry, buster, when I sic your dad on you!"  
  
Bulma screamed in return, eyes flaring as she stomped towards them. Stopping, she turned and plopped down on the blanket next to Chichi, grumbling under her breath.  
  
Chichi raised an eyebrow after casting a glance at the pair of Saiyan kids who were running in circles around a tree.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma waved her hand in the air, tossing her 'copter keys onto the blanket.  
  
"Oh, he's off somewhere I suppose. I couldn't find him this morning, and from the sound of it he wasn't in the Gravity Room. That big lug is probably off harassing some poor guy about his heritage,"  
  
she replied smoothly, snatching up a soda and popping it open, oblivious to Chichi's stare.  
  
The two remained sitting in silence, waiting for the next few people to show up. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Hey, you guys! We're not late, are we?"  
  
Krillin slauntered over, a basket slung casually over his shoulder. Stopping, he glanced up at the pile of other picnic baskets, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Guess you guys don't really need this basket, do you."  
  
Chichi clapped her hands eagerly, standing and plucking the basket from Krillin's shoulders.  
  
"Actually, we do! The boys have been eating a lot of food lately, so we can use all we can get!"  
  
Blinking, Krillin nodded dumbly as he flomped down on his blanket.  
  
Seconds later, Android #18 appeared, leading Marron by the hand.  
  
"Ma! I wanna climb the trees again!"  
  
"Later, dear."  
  
#18 sat down next to Krillin, letting out a small sigh of relief as he grinned up at her. She was about to turn and tell Marron to sit down when the girl whizzed past her, ponytail waving wildly.  
  
"Trunks and Goten are fighting! I'm gonna fight too!"  
  
she squealed excitedly.  
  
Bulma was about to stand to stop her when Android shook her head, a half-smile visible on her face.  
  
"She's been training,"  
  
she commented calmly, her smirk widening as she watched the trio fighting out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hah, okay Marron, we'll go easy on yo---OOF!!"  
  
"Oh, wow! Hey, Trunks, Marron just totally punched---OW!!"  
  
"I HIT TRUNKS AND GOOOOTEEENNN!!"  
  
Krillin snickered into the palm of his hand as Chichi peered over her shoulder at the boys, trying not to laugh as Marron pummeled them mercilessly. Turning back, she shot a grin at Bulma and gave her the thumbs-up. Apparently Marron *had* been training.  
  
"All we need now is Gohan, Videl and Piccolo!"  
  
"Someone say my name?"  
  
The Namek walked out from his spot in the tree's shadow, white cape flapping behind him. Krillin waved excitedly.  
  
"Hey, green guy! What up!"  
  
Piccolo cast a dark glare in Krillin's directly before sitting elegently on the picnic blanket, mouth twitching as Bulma and Chichi began to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
he questioned lowly, an eyebrow arched.  
  
"You look so stiff..." Chichi began before laughing, Bulma doing the same.  
  
Grunting, the Namek decided to ignore the two women as he shifted his legs to get in a more comfortable position.  
  
Those that were at the picnic already began to chat agmonst themselves, the current hot topic being Gohan and his newly found girlfriend.  
  
"I always knew Gohan had it in him! He da man!"  
  
Krillin waved a fist in the air enthusiastically.  
  
"Who didn't know they were going to get together must have been pretty out there,"  
  
Android #18 commented dryly, smirking as Piccolo blinked and glared at her.  
  
"Are you saying I'm 'out there' because I didn't know about Gohan and his girlfriend?"  
  
"What she's saying, Piccolo, is that you need to visit more!"  
  
Bulma piped up. Grumbling incoherently, Piccolo fell silent.  
  
Another few minutes of discussion past by, when finally the couple showed.  
  
Gohan landed on top of the larger of the two unoccupied blankets, Videl landing seconds after. Grinning, Gohan waved to the gang.  
  
"Hey, you guys!"  
  
he greeted, tapping the button on his wristwatch as he transformed out of his Great Saiyaman costume back into his normal clothing.  
  
"Afternoon,"  
  
Videl added. The girl was about to ask how the others were doing, when she realized it'd be a good idea to move to the side. Stepping closer to Gohan, she smirked as a small body flew by her.  
  
"Whoa, AHH!"  
  
Goten screamed as he flew through the air, Trunks not too far behind. Marron wasn't far behind, running after the pair as she panted.  
  
"You guys, slow down already!"  
  
she complained loudly, leaning over as she puffed out breaths of air.  
  
The two boys landed in a heap on the grass, groaning as they stumbled up, Trunks clutching his stomach while Goten rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he looked at the two, slightly taken aback.  
  
"What have you guys been doing?"  
  
"Marron can hit! Hard!"  
  
Goten whined, Trunks slapping him hard on the side of the head.  
  
"Shut up, dummy! It's just 'cause we let her, right?"  
  
he finished, winking at Goten, who still didn't get it.  
  
"No, Trunks, we didn't let her! You were trying to fight good but she still hit you---ompf! Trunks, get your hand outta my mouth! You big stupid head!"  
  
"You are an IDIOT!"  
  
Trunks screeched when he was suddenly on the ear.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Don't call Goten that, Trunks!"  
  
Bulma warned, gritting her teeth as Trunks whimpered. Goten tilted his head to the side when he was suddenly grabbed as well, getting a sound whack on the back of the head.  
  
"Ack, mama! That hurt!"  
  
"You bet it did, buddy! Don't call Trunks a stupid head anymore!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
grumbled Goten, Trunks doing the same as they were released. Both irritated, the pair marched to where Marron was waiting, grinning innocently.  
  
"Ready to train again?"  
  
Gohan chuckled quietly under his breath as he watched his brother spar with his friends, before turning to seat himself next to Videl. His arm slipped casually around her waist and she leaned back against his chest.  
  
Krillin grinned slyly, and whistled as he watched the couple. Suddenly aware that everyone who was present was staring at them, both Videl and Gohan blushed.  
  
"What is wrong with you people?"  
  
Gohan grumbled, audible enough so that they could hear.  
  
"So you and Gohan finally got it together, huh?"  
  
Krillin smirked, ignoring his friend who was making cutting motions with his hand.  
  
"Er... heh heh, yep,"  
  
Videl smiled weakly, embarassed as everyone's attention was tuned in to her and Gohan.   
  
They remained silent for a minute or two, as Piccolo, Bulma, Chichi, Android #18 and Krillin all stared at the couple as Goten and Trunk's screams could be heard throughout the park.  
  
The group, excluding Videl and Gohan, suddenly burst into laughter as Gohan and Videl sweatdropped, glancing at each other before looking at the group again.  
  
Fortunately, everything returned to what was considered normal after this. Bulma and Chichi resumed their excited chatting with each other as Krillin and Android #18 watched the kids sparring, both occassionally making comments on how much one had improved.  
  
Gohan let out a small breath of air, smiling down from his position at Videl, now *his* Videl. Thank Kami the guys had let him alone.  
  
Turning to grin back up at him, Videl hugged him gently as she picked up on his thoughts.  
  
::*Yup, I didn't think Krillin was going to let up.*::  
  
A quiet chuckle sounded from the form next to her.  
  
::*Me neither. I know that, if Vegeta was here, he'd probably be laughing his head off.*::  
  
Videl's brow furrowed as she turned, examining the scene before her.  
  
::*Where is that big idiot, anyways?*::  
  
With a loud crash, Vegeta stumbled out of a tree's branches, leafs hanging out of his hair. With a surprised squeak, Bulma stood and walked over to him, attempting to tug a branch out of his hair.  
  
"Stop that, woman! My hair is FINE!"  
  
"Baka, you look like a walking tree. Now, stand still..."  
  
She grabbed onto the branch with both hands and yanked, hard.  
  
"Holy CRAP!"  
  
Vegeta screamed, scrabbling at his hair with his hands. Bulma stopped, holding the branch in front of her - when taking it out, a few locks of hair had come along with it.  
  
"Oops,"  
  
she stated simply, before bursting into giggles.  
  
"Argh! Woman! It's not funny!"  
  
"Sure, Veggie, sure..."  
  
"Do NOT call me VEGGIE!"  
  
Bulma smirked, turning away from him as she pitched the branch over her shoulder.  
  
"I can call you whatever I want, considering you were late to the picnic. And unless you have a reasonable excuse for it, you're gonna be on the couch, mister."  
  
Vegeta stopped, gawking at her assertiveness, before stomping his foot on the ground in frustration.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"That's right, buster. Spit it out, and do it NOW!"  
  
she warned as she turned, shoving him in the chest with a hand. Growling deep in his throat, Vegeta shot a look around the group - no, no way out of it. Everyone was staring at him, and he was surrounded. Damn it. Damn it to bloody hell.  
  
"I...*mumble*.. and got *mumble* back..."  
  
"What? Say it louder."  
  
"I got the *mumble* then I got *mumble* back..."  
  
"Vegeta, we can't hear you!"  
  
Vegeta sucked in a deep breath of air, before yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I SAID, I got the flippin' DRAGONBALLS and I freakin' wished that cursed KAKAROTT BACK!"  
  
The Z gang stared at him incrediously as Vegeta panted, infuriated, looking as if steam was pouring out of his ears. Yes, he, who considered Kakarott to be his biggest rival, had wished the baka back to life. His reason? So that he could beat the stuffing out of the man!  
  
He was about to voice his explanation when Bulma suddenly tackled him with a hug, snuggling her head into the side of his neck.  
  
"That is so WONDERFUL! I didn't know you cared!"  
  
she squealed, holding him more tightly. Vegeta gasped, trying to draw back. No, no! She didn't understand, she just -   
  
Gohan stood, running a hand through his hair, eyes glittering.  
  
"Thanks, Vegeta, I really owe you one."  
  
Videl smiled as well, hugging Gohan around the waist.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was wrong about you. You can't be all that bad."  
  
Vegeta almost let out a yowl of frustration. No one understood him! He wasn't a nice guy! He just wanted to kick the man's ass!  
  
Chichi had tears in her eyes, and she was sniffling while crying happily. The Saiyan Prince looked to her, then rolled his eyes.  
  
::*Women.*::  
  
Soon, Krillin was also standing in front of him, clapping him on the back while shaking his hand. Vegeta growled, deep within his throat as his mate continued to hang on around his neck, delighted  
  
::*Let them think what they want. I don't care!*::  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan clapsed Videl's hand in his own, blushing as he felt her lean up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. The picnic had ended hours ago, but they'd decided on taking a walk. And that walk had become a really, really long walk, until the sky had darkened.  
  
His dad had told him to admit his feelings to Videl, since she would probably feel the same. He was right. It still confused him about how his dad could be so clueless sometimes, but know exactly what to do at others. Videl suddenly tugged him towards a bench as she sat on it, him doing the same.  
  
Everything was turning out great. Videl loved him, and Vegeta, who he had once thought to be a selfish bastard, had gotten his dad back. It was ... the best!  
  
Videl watched Gohan out of the corner of her eyes, a soft smile appearing on her lips. He was so happy, his feelings were turning back to her to make her feel the same. It also made her realize that without Gohan, she wouldn't know what to do, really. She felt stupid thinking it, but she knew it was true. He was her only weakness, it seemed.  
  
Gohan leaned back on the bench, twisting around so that he was holding Videl against his chest. Raising his ki slightly, he bent down to kiss the top of her head as his energy warmed them both.  
  
::*You know, Videl, I really love you.*::  
  
::*I know you do...*::  
  
Videl's thought trailed off as she snuggled deeper into the warmth of his chest.  
  
::*After all, you did a lot of stuff for me, didn't you?*::  
  
Gohan's eyebrow arched as he bent, looking down at her.  
  
::*Remind me?*::  
  
::*Well, one I definately remember, you took a ki blast to the back for me. Not to mention you saved my butt from a few thugs, along with dealing with Dominic.*::  
  
::*Yup, that was me, wasn't it.*::  
  
Adapting a goofy grin on his face, Gohan rested his chin on the top of Videl's head.  
  
::*We can't forget when you completely embarassed yourself in front of me, at least, when you said you loved me,*::  
  
she stated coyly, smirking as she felt Gohan's face flame as he remembered it.  
  
::*Oh, man. Videl, my singing can't be *that* bad...*::  
  
Chuckling, Videl shook her head.  
  
::*It was fine. In fact, it was the best singing I'd ever heard in my life. Just making a point... that I completely trust and love you.*::  
  
Gohan pulled his head back, looking Videl in the eye.  
  
::*Because... I've done a lot for you, and you know I'd still do anything, at all, just for you?*::  
  
he supplied.  
  
Videl lightly tickled the botton of his chin with a finger.  
  
::*That's only part of it, you baka. It's because I love you and you love me, and we both know it.*::  
  
A small smile played along Gohan's lips as he bent, gently kissing Videl and pulling away, hugging her to him.  
  
::*Yup, I definately love you.*::  
  
~*~  
  
  
The End  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Ending Note: Okay! Almost the end, actually! Stick around, I'll have an epilogue, really! I'll get it out... uh... soonish.. *casts a nervous look about the room* Ummm, yeah. By the way, you guys GOTTA check out that song that Gohan sings! I love it! It's by Frankie Valli... Also, if you haven't seen 10 Things I Hate About You, you have to see that. That song's in the movie, and it's just... very cool! Man.. Well, gotta go sleep. As soon as school's over tomorrow, I'm gonna watch that movie again...  
  
  
To everyone who reviewed for Chapter 13 before 2.21.02 [Sorry I couldn't send comments to anyone who reviewed the other chapters, you guys are still SUPER AWESOMISTIC!]:  
  
rams12: Ahh!! I'm sorry, dangit!! Cliffhangers are fun to write, really... but, gomen, gomen, gomen!  
  
caliko: Yeah, that's happened to me as well, and it stinks... ehh, heh. Thanks for reviewing, though!  
  
Godrin_Wolf: Umm, not sure, but for signing up I think you go to log in, then it asks if you're a member... well, maybe, I dunno... I have a bad memory! Sue me!  
  
Ryan: Yup, Chi-Chi would probably whup me with her frying pan for doing that last chapter, if she could. Then again, she'd have to catch me FIRST!!  
  
Timothy: Thank yaz! Yeah, I was trying to hint towards 'bond-ment'... After all, they have known each other awhile...   
  
saiyangoku: Umm, okay. That was more of the story! *grins sheepishly*  
  
A-man: Dang, I have no idea what Goku and Raditz could do, when and where. I wasn't a DBZ fan until I'd seen the episodes of Gohan in Highschool, and I've just started watching the other ones... Yeah, you're prob right about the Vegeta thing though, considering that Chi-Chi has made Gohan study instead of train. *gets big-eyed*  
  
The Sh33p: ORIGINALITY! I, AM, ORIGINAL!! That is why I kill off Goku and Raditz by having them fight each other! Ha, ha! "I wish I was like Hercule!" Uh, sorry. Kinda got out of it, there...  
  
Saturn-hime: Gohan and Videl, well, they... *whispers* are bonding! Isn't that schnazzy? And, of course I was going to bring Goku back. He's just too adorable to leave off in the other world thingy.  
  
sakura: Tank oo! Got the next chapter out, if you didn't notice! *winks*  
  
kristy: Yeah... he died again.. but, no worries, he's back! Umm, Raditz wasn't an SSJ before? *looks around, confused* Augh. Guess I gotta catch up on DBZ, ne?  
  
blue_angel1204: I guess Goku died 'cause I needed to kill Raditz and I couldn't think of any relatively dramatic way to get rid of the lug besides that. Yup!  
  
Andros: Woo! I like being interesting.. but thanks for the review!  
  
Saiyan_Serpant: I'm sorry... lol... I didn't know that Goku going would hurt you that much! *toxes over a box of tissues* Yeah... well, at least he's not gone gone, riiight? Right? Right!  
  
  
*Holds fist in air* Get it? *Turns it* Got it? *Pumps it back down* GOOD!! 


End file.
